Lucha por tu amor
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo se vuelven a ver y esta vez Madara no dejará que se le vuelva a escapar. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Lucha por tu amor.**

Me desperté rápidamente por la mañana con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hoy sería él día en el que mi vida –posiblemente- cambiaría para siempre.

Bueno, empezaré desde el principio, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, tengo veintiséis años de edad y actualmente tengo mi propia empresa de materiales textiles. Soy soltero y poseo mucho dinero, vivo en una de las colonias más ricas de todo Japón y podría decirse que soy multimillonario. Como podrán ver tengo todo lo que la gente quiere y por lo mismo mis conocidos siempre me dicen que debo ser muy feliz por eso, sin embargo, no saben lo equivocados que están.

Mi vida no es para nada perfecta, continuamente me adentró en un gigantesco agujero negro de depresión y soledad, es decir, si tengo familia, mi hermano Izuna, mis primos Obito, Itachi y Sasuke, etc., pero mi soledad va en cuanto a ese sentimiento que los mortales llamamos ''amor''.

No siempre fue así, en una época de mi vida yo no tenía las posesiones que tengo ahora, sin embargo, me sentía más feliz en esos tiempos, pues tenía todo el amor de un ángel que hasta la fecha no he logrado olvidar, un peliverde de piel más blanca que la nieve y hermoso ojos dorados, su nombre es Zetsu Senju, su hermano Hashirama y yo siempre estuvimos enemistados, pero eso no impidió que el amor hiciera de las suyas.

Conocí al pequeño Zetsu cuando entró a la misma preparatoria que yo y sus hermano, él es el menor de los tres y también menor que yo por dos años. Un día que Hashirama y yo tuvimos una gran pelea, quien nos separó fue él, mi primer y único amor. La verdad desde qué había entrado a la escuela no le había prestado mucha atención, sin embargo, desde aquella vez no volví a ser el mismo, me había enamorado como idiota de Zetsu Senju.

Como yo no soy de los que espera paciente a que el destino le sirva todo en bandeja de plata, comencé a frecuentarlo en todos los sitios a los que iba, incluso traté de llevarme bien con su mejor amiga Konan, aunque ésta siempre me tuvo desconfianza al final tuvo que ceder un poco ante mi insistencia. Poco después me le confesé a Zetsu quien me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo al decirme que él también me quería y desde ahí fuimos novios.

Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, nuestra relación era perfecta, incluso ni Hashirama ni Tobirama se había entrometido ya que la felicidad de su hermanito estaba de por medio, por primera vez esos dos me habían caído bien.

Pero después llegó ese oscuro día…

En la tarde Zetsu y yo habíamos ido a su casa para ''estudiar'' o al menos eso habíamos dicho a los demás, en realidad queríamos dar el siguiente gran paso para nuestra relación. Ambos estábamos sentados en la orilla de la cama con expresiones pensativas, yo quería estar con él pero también tenía en cuenta que él era dos años menor que yo, es decir, dos años menos de experiencia. Yo no sabía que iba a pasar, estaba ansioso pero no quería presionarlo, entonces Zetsu levantó si mirada para verme con pena. Bueno, para que les hago largo el cuento, me dijo que no haríamos nada esa noche. La verdad con todo eso de las hormonas y eso (sumando que soy el peor idiota del mundo), le dije que sí y salí de su casa un poco molesto, ahora que lo pienso, eso fue realmente bajo y grosero. No me pregunten como terminé en mi habitación con uno de mis ex-novios acostado a mi lado (A esta altura ya deben pensar que soy un idiota). ¡Oh pero eso no es lo peor! Lo peor fue que mi ángel se había preocupado porque yo me hubiera molestado con él, entonces de pronto escuché golpecitos en mi balcón, abrí la puerta y como no, mi teatrito se había caído.

Zetsu terminó conmigo en ese mismo momento y logró ser tan fuerte como para no derramar ni una sola lágrima y darme una fuerte bofetada que me dejó adolorido todo lo que restó de la noche, no solo físicamente, cabe aclarar.

Desde ese día me evitó completamente, no volvió a hablarme ni a dirigirme si quiera la mirada, yo sentía mis entrañas revolverse cada vez que lo veía con una nueva conquista, claro, esos malditos lobos solo estaban esperando a que estuviera soltero para comérselo, trataba de comunicarme con él por teléfono pero hasta su número había cambiado, intenté hacer que Konan me lo diera pero fue imposible, si antes no le había caído bien, menos en ese momento.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo nos graduamos. Cada quien se fue a estudiar la universidad correspondiente y jamás volví a verlo, pero claro, eso no significaba que no había sabido ya nada de él. Supe que estaba estudiando en una universidad y que quería convertirse en un científico botánico. Sonreí ante eso, le quedaba perfectamente. Yo mientras tanto estuve estudiando y trabajando para ser lo que soy ahora. Después de un tiempo, ahora sí jamás volví a saber nada de mi ángel y está demás decir que no he dejado de pensar en él nunca y que siempre me reproché lo que había hecho.

Ahora estoy vistiéndome formalmente para ir a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos, Pain. Me había dicho que haría una fiesta de reencuentro en la que todos los que estábamos en la preparatoria asistieran, enseguida sentí mucha emoción. Eso significaba que Zetsu estaría ahí.

Solo por eso había accedido a asistir.

Hoy sería el día en el que volvería a ver a mi ángel, en el que trataría de conquistarlo nuevamente, porque, escúchame bien Zetsu Senju, hoy iniciará una lucha por tu amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucha por tu amor**

Salí de mi casa y me subí al auto para ir a la fiesta con suficiente tiempo, llegaría incluso algo pronto, probablemente ni el mismo Pain estaría listo. Sonreí recordando a mi amigo, él se había hecho novio de Konan desde la preparatoria y a diferencia de mí jamás fue tan estúpido como para dejar ir a la persona que amaba. Hasta la fecha seguían juntos y según las últimas noticias planeaba pedirle matrimonio muy pronto. Me preguntaba cuanto habrían cambiado los hermanos Senju, si Tobirama seguía con esa peinado loco y sus marcas rojas en la cara, si Hashirama seguía siendo el nerd con cabello café hasta los hombros y si Zetsu estaría igual o más hermoso que en ese entonces, probablemente siguiendo el ejemplo de sus hermanos él también tendría ya una alocada cabellera, sonreí ante este pensamiento, como fuera él siempre se vería adorable y condenadamente hermoso. También recordé a mis demás compañeros, me preguntaba si Sasori y Deidara seguirían juntos y enamorados como cuando los dejé de ver, si Kisame había crecido aún más (Sí ese era el caso, ciertamente tendría miedo), si Hidan había dejado de ser un maniático religioso y si seguiría con Kakuzu, probablemente él seguiría con su afición al dinero y por último Orochimaru, quien sabe si seguiría con ese pequeño chico llamado Kabuto y si había dejado de ser un pedófilo, cosa que dudo mucho ya que el niño apenas tendría unos diecisiete años. En cuanto a mis parientes no vale la pena mencionarlos, a ellos los he visto seguido y les aseguro que están bien, Itachi es soltero, Sasuke tiene un novio, creo que se llama Naruto y Obito estará haciendo Dios-sabe-que con su empresa.

Finalmente llegué a la fiesta, estacioné mi auto frente a la casa y me dirigí hacia la puerta para tocar, como lo sospechaba, ni Pain estaba listo.

—¡Ya voy! —me gritó mi amigo desde dentro, sonreí imaginándolo corriendo por las prisas.

—Eso te pasa por no apresurarte —dije desde afuera sin quitar mi sonrisa.

Después de eso mi amigo pelinaranja abrió la puerta con expresión enfadada.

—Tú tienes la culpa, no esperábamos a nadie tan temprano —me dijo, yo reí levemente mientras me adentraba en la casa, era grande, no tanto como la mía pero aún así tenía mérito.

—Pain, ya terminé con la sala ¿Puedes ocuparte de la cocina? —preguntó una voz femenina, era Konan, quien en cuanto me vio cambio su expresión despreocupada por una molesta, yo no hice mucho caso y la observé, ahora su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y su cara era igual de femenina pero con expresión más madura, sin embargo parecía que no me perdonaba por lo de Zetsu.

—Hola Konan, tiempo sin vernos —Intenté sonar alegre pero ciertamente si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría completamente fulminado en el suelo.

—No te esperábamos, ve a la sala, ahí será la fiesta —me dijo Konan con indiferencia y frialdad.

Yo asentí levemente e hice como me me dijo, yo no era de dejarme mandar o intimidar por los demás, pero ahora necesitaba todo el apoyo de mi parte si quería poner en marcha mi plan para reconquistar a Zetsu y obtener su perdón.

Pain y Konan terminaron de arreglar y limpiar la casa y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, mi corazón latió fuertemente, en cualquier momento podría entrar mi ángel.

Conforme todos entraban se dirigían a saludarme a mí, a Pain y a Konan, ciertamente todos estaban muy cambiados, a algunos difícilmente les dirigí la palabra en el instituto pero aún así nos saludábamos. Casi enseguida vi entrar a Kisame seguido de un chico de pelo blanco que se parecía un poco a él.

Llegaron otros más y entonces vi entrar a Deidara solo, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que pensaba que vendría con Sasori, su cabello era ahora más largo pero casi no había cambiado nada. Después aparecieron Hidan y Kakuzu, ambos llegaron juntos pero aparentaban no tener nada que ver, cosa que era evidentemente incorrecta para todos los demás. Poco a poco la casa que en un principio me pareció enorme había sido completamente llena por todos los ex-alumnos, algunos grupos antiguos se reunieron para conversar sobre sus vidas en la actualidad y algunos otros increíblemente hablaban con quienes nunca lo había hecho durante el colegio. Pero me giré con desilusión hacia la puerta, los Senju aún no habían entrado, por poco creí que no iban a ir pero un minuto después aparecieron Hashirama y Tobirama por la puerta, sonreí al pensar que Zetsu entraría detrás de ellos, pero no fue así.

Ambos Senju al verme me saludaron, claro que sin mucho ánimo, pues ellos tampoco me perdonaban lo que le había hecho a Zetsu, genial, como si necesitara sentir más culpa. Hashirama ya no era igual, ahora sus facciones eran más fuertes y su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y Tobirama… él seguía exactamente igual.

Me quedé un rato hablando con Deidara y Kisame sobre nuestras vidas y preguntándonos sobre el pasado, me enteré que el hermano menor de Kisame, Suigetsu (quien es el chico que había llegado a su lado), se había enamorado de una chica llamada Emi que era un caos total, por lo que mi amigo azul no estaba muy contento. Y también supe que Deidara había terminado con Sasori hacia ya unos cuantos meses, según porque el pelirrojo ya no le prestaba mucha atención y se había vuelto más distante y frío que antes. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que a esas alturas aún escuchaba sus parloteos, estaba harto y fastidiado, Zetsu aún no había aparecido por la fiesta y me tenía muy mal, según Pain él asistiría, pero luego pensé ¿Y sí se había enterado que yo venía y quiere evitarme? La angustia me invadió nuevamente. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a alguien, mi corazón se aceleró y me quedé sin aliento. Entrando por la puerta se encontraba mi dulce ángel de cabello verde, aún tenía esa sonrisa hermosa que me había cautivado desde jóvenes, noté que estaba errado, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo y sus ojos aún resplandecían de vida. Entró totalmente ajeno a que yo estaba ahí y se dirigió corriendo hacia Konan y Pain, ambos lo saludaron con alegría y se fundieron en un abrazo de tres. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía que me iba a dar una taquicardia en cualquier momento, por eso mismo no había notado que Sasori había entrado atrás de él, no fue hasta que Pinocho se acercó a Zetsu y lo abrazó por la espalda que me di cuenta. Sentí mi cuerpo arder y apreté los puños fuertemente mientras veía con odio a mi ahora ex-amigo pelirrojo, ya no era el enano al que no lo dejaban subir a juegos para mayores, ahora su altura incluso superaba por un poco a la de Zetsu. Sigilosamente me acerqué a los tres evitando que notaran mi presencia para lograr escuchar su conversación. Por lo que escuché Pain también estaba sorprendido de ver juntos a mi Zetsu y a Sasori, sin embargo, Konan parecía saber todo.

—Vaya Zetsu, no esperaba verte con Sasori —dijo Pain confundido, cabe decir que yo estaba igual.

—Sí, lamento no haberte dicho nada, solo le dije a Konan porque aún era secreto —le contestó mi Zuzu a Pain quien vi de reojo que miraba a Konan con cierto enojo, no era para menos, le había ocultado algo importante sobre Zetsu.

—No me mires así, Zetsu me pidió que no le dijera a nadie —dijo Konan en su defensa.

—Lamento ocultarte todo Pain, es que no estaba listo —dijo Zetsu ¿Pero para qué no estaba listo?

—¿Y qué es eso para lo que no estás listo? —Pain me leyó la mente.

—Es que… —mi ángel sonrió y volteó a ver a Sasori quien le devolvió la sonrisa— Que Sasori y yo nos hicimos novios y en un mes vamos a casarnos —anunció con una sonrisa radiante.

Y eso fue suficiente para sentir que mi corazón se rompia.


	3. Chapter 3

Keys-chan, gracias por los reviews!

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas muy importantes para mí, mi hermano y mi amiga *Tu mi novia zombie! x3* Quienes me han ayudado cuando me faltan ideas y me alientan a seguir escribiendo y aunque no comenten, leen mis historias y me felicitan o regañan (xD) en persona.

Gracias por todo :3

**Lucha por tu amor**

Sentí como caía en un pozo sin fondo tras haber escuchado esa declaración, Zetsu iba a casarse y lo peor era que no iba a ser conmigo sino con ese payaso de melena roja. Sentía mucha tristeza y enojo conmigo mismo ante esa declaración, aún no podía creer que MI Zetsu se iba a casar con un idiota, pero después pensé: Sasori no le había mentido, probablemente jamás lo había engañado en ningún sentido y yo sí lo había hecho. Realmente no merezco estar con él, mi Zuzu se merece estar con alguien que se lo merezca… ¡Pero qué digo! ¿Tan fácil me estoy dando por vencido? No, no, él tiene que estar conmigo, porque nadie en el mundo lo ama tanto como yo… o tal vez Sasori… mmm… En realidad soy todo un revoltijo.

Vi como Pain se sorprendió también al escuchar la declaración, no todos los días tu amigo te ocultaba su boda.

Después se quedaron hablando un rato informándose sobre que había sido de sus vidas, escuché que Zetsu se había ido a Londres terminando la Universidad (Eso explica su repentina desaparición) . También supe que antes de terminar, Sasori había hecho una empresa de artesanías con Deidara en el mismo país, pero un tiempo después rompieron en buenos términos y siguen administrando su empresa que poco a poco va creciendo ganando fama. Y me enteré del momento que me desgracio la vida: Zetsu y Sasori se encontraron un día que ambos habían salido del trabajo y estaba lloviendo por lo que ´´por azares del destino'' ambos se fueron a refugiar a la misma cafetería, cuando se vieron se reconocieron al instante, Sasori le había invitado algo de comer y Zetsu aceptó. Desde ese día se habían seguido frecuentando hasta que ambos se hicieron novios y no hacía mucho tiempo que Sasori le había dado el anillo.

Maldición, estaba tan ''shockeado'' que no me di cuenta que los cuatro me habían visto.

—Madara, sería más conveniente si vinieras aquí a hablar con nosotros en vez de escuchar la conversación —me dijo Pain burlonamente.

Yo me sentí un poco apenado pero no lo demostré, sin embargo, al ver como Zetsu me miraba, con tanta frialdad, ahí si no pude evitar bajar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Es mejor ser hipócrita que chismoso? Difícil decisión —fue Konan quien habló, vaya, esa chica si sabe herir sentimientos.

—Lamento haberlos escuchado, es que hace mucho que no veía a Zetsu y quería saber cómo había estado, pero sabía que no me querría decir —dije como si Zuzu no estuviera y pude sentir su mirada carente de emociones, pero ya me estaba enojando que Sasori siguiera abrazándolo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Pain más para sí mismo que para mí, creo que él estaba tratando de ponerse en mi lugar, sé que si Konan fuera indiferente con él sentiría igual o peor (cosa que dudo mucho) que yo.

—Puedes unirte Madara, no dejes que mi presencia te detenga —hablo mi Zetsu esta vez sorprendiendo a todos, pero su voz también era fría.

—G-gracias, Zetsu —si algo odio es tartamudear, pero este hombre hace en mí cosas fuera de lo común.

Me acerqué a su círculo para unirme formalmente y Pain fue quien volvió a abrir conversación para ayudarme, sonreí para mis adentros, por eso mismo había elegido a Pain como mi mejor amigo.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando sobre el pasado, anécdotas, experiencias y todo eso de lo que comúnmente hablan los amigos que se dejan de ver un tiempo. Me enteré que Hashirama ahora tenía novia, su nombre era Mito Uzumaki, lo cual que me dejó perplejo pues recordé que Naruto, el novio de Sasuke, se apellidaba Uzumaki también. Pinocho-intento-de-artista-Akasuna, mejor conocido como Sasori nos contó que su abuela se había mudado con él a Londres y que ahora tenía 94 años ¡94 años! Los Akasuna tienen aguante, lo cual arruinó mi plan de esperar a que muriera Sasori para estar con Zetsu. Me enteré que Nagato, el hermano de Pain, se había ido a liderar su propia empresa a Estados Unidos, ese pequeño enano si se había superado.

Después Konan anunció que como ya estaba anocheciendo, empezaría la fiesta de verdad, apagaron las luces para poner una bola de discoteca en medio de la sala y música a un muy alto volumen, llevaron un pastel que por cierto se ve delicioso y claro, no podía faltar alcohol, pero yo nunca he tomado y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, quien sabe y ebrio cometo una locura y mato a Sasori… ese no es un mal plan…

En fin, algunos empezaron a bailar y otros se acomodaban en los sillones con sus parejas para besarse sin parar, desafortunadamente Sasori y Zetsu eran de esas parejas ¡Por Kami, Sasori parece una aspiradora humana! Como tengo ganas de golpearlo hasta morir, pero eso solo haría que Zetsu me odiara más. De pronto vi que Sasori se levantó dejando solo a Zetsu, tal vez iba por algo de tomar o al baño, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Decidido y con muchos nervios debo añadir, me acerqué a Zetsu quien al verme frente a él me miró como antes.

—Hola Zuzu —saludé tratando de que mis nervios no se notaran.

—Humm… hola Madara, por favor no me llames así —me pidió con enojo, yo asentí y tomé asiento junto a él

—Puedo sentarme ¿Verdad?

—Es un país libre —me respondió indiferente.

—¿Sabes? Desde que terminamos no he dejado de pensar en ti, me gustaría recuperarte —Fui directo al grano, Zetsu levantó una ceja.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde? —me preguntó con desdén, vaya que había cambiado mucho, antes era una bolita de algodón que no rompia ni un plato.

—No lo creo, nunca es tarde para nada —aseguré sonriendo.

—Vamos Madara, han pasado nueve años, estoy a punto de casarme, ya no te amo y todavía no te perdono, no creo que sea lo más conveniente — Auch.

—Sí, pero en esos nueve años solo he estado pensando en cómo reconquistarte, yo interrumpiré tu boda a como dé lugar, sé que debe quedar algo de ese amor que me tenías y haré que me perdones, no me importa cómo —le respondí mirando su cara de sorpresa.

—Por favor, todo lo que acabas de decir no es verdad —me contestó desviando su mirada.

—Es lo más cierto que he dicho en toda mi vida —Volví a decir con una sonrisa.

Zetsu me volteó a ver con escepticismo, si este hombre no me cree… Yo voy a demostrárselo.

—Te lo demostraré —le dije con autosuficiencia.

De un rápido movimiento tome su cara y le planté un beso, él se sorprendió y trató de echarme golpeándome el brazo, pero yo no tenía intensión de dejarlo, hacia mucho que deseaba sus labios y ahora sería casi imposible separarme. Lo tomé de la cintura para acercarlo más a mí y estaba preparado para cualquier golpe fuerte en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero algo pasó después que me sorprendió y me dio esperanzas, sentí como comenzaba a corresponderme levemente ¡Eso significa que aún siente algo por mí! Sonreí en el beso y sentí ganas de llorar de felicidad, sin embargo, parece ser que su razón le había ganado a su corazón en ese momento y con toda su fuerza me alejó de él.

—No… vuelvas a hacer… eso —me advirtió mientras jadeaba por falta de aire.

—Sé… que te gustó… —aseguré en el mismo estado que él, pero sin duda muy, MUY feliz— Aún sientes algo por mí, no lo niegues.

—Basta Madara… yo tengo a Sasori ahora… —me dijo derrotado, había aceptado que aún siente algo por mí— Él no me ha engañado.

Esas últimas palabras me quebraron el corazón, me dolía mucho saber que él había sufrido mucho por mí culpa, pero eso quería remediarlo. Iba decir algo pero en ese momento llegó Sasori.

—Ya volví Zetsu, hola Madara —me saludó sin mucho ánimo, siempre ha sido tan jodidamente seco.

—Hola Sasori, bueno Zuzu me voy pero no olvides lo que te dije —dije antes de irme de ahí mirando su cara que representaba sorpresa, él creía que después de ese beso se iba a librar de mí, pero no podría estar más equivocado.

Una vez lejos toqué mis labios, sentía un cosquilleo y me sentí muy feliz, desde lo lejos me giré para ver a Zetsu quien tenía una mano en su boca para ocultarle a Sasori sus labios rojos por la pasión de beso. Reí feliz y me retiré a donde estaban Pain y Konan, había logrado un gran avance, descubrí que Zetsu aún sentía algo por mí y sería mi deber fortalecer esa pequeña llama casi extinta, lo iba a separar de Sasori, porque todo lo que le dije había sido verdad… Comienza la verdadera guerra, Zetsu Senju.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucha por tu amor**

La fiesta terminó bien, ya casi por la madrugada todos comenzaron a retirarse, yo me quedé al final con Pain y Konan. Sasori y Zetsu fueron de los últimos en irse ya que Akasuna tenía trabajo que hacer y Zetsu alegó que él ya tenía mucho sueño. Me despedí de él y de su fracaso de prometido, pero a Zetsu lo abracé y aproveche para recordarle que iba a luchar, me dijo que no fuera ridículo y se fue. Sí, sin duda esta había sido una buena fiesta.

—Dime Madara ¿Qué hiciste con Zetsu? vi que te acercaste a él durante la fiesta —Me dijo Pain con una mirada coqueta.

—Solo le dije la verdad, que iba a luchar por él —respondí de manera simple, Konan me miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó Konan algo enojada pero más que nada sorprendida.

—Lo que oíste Konan —respondí sonriendo, nadie me cree que mis sentimientos son sinceros, lo entiendo, mata un perro y te dicen mataperros pero en realidad estoy luchando duro y sé que me va a doler una que otra cosa pero estoy dispuesto a todo por Zetsu.

—Haz lo que quieras Uchiha pero si lo vuelves a lastimar yo misma te haré sufrir —me advirtió Konan, sentí un escalofrío pues sabía que ella lo cumpliría y que incluso sería capaz de cortarme los genitales si le hacía algo a mi Zetsu.

—Lo sé Konan, puedes estar tranquila —le dije con seguridad, sabía de lo que ella es capaz pero también sé que yo jamás volvería a lastimar a Zetsu.

Al final ya casi por las cuatro de la madrugada de charla y de limpiar la casa, finalmente me despedí de la pareja feliz y me fui hacia mi casa, sé que es peligroso ir solo pero voy en mi coche y además tampoco soy un debilucho. En cuanto llegué metí el auto en el garaje y me dejé caer en el sillón, había sido un día muy interesante y lleno de emociones, pero que digo, Zetsu hace que mi vida sea mucho más interesante.

Me desperté con un increíble dolor de cuello, eso me pasa por quedarme dormido en el sillón, pero anoche tenía demasiado sueño como para ir hasta mi habitación, pero al menos había dormido bien, soñé hermoso, si adivinaron, soñé con mi ángel.

Fui a mi habitación para darme un baño y cambiarme, aún olía a cigarro, no es que yo haya fumado pero aún así el olor de los demás se impregnó en mi ropa.

Al terminar de arreglarme vi el reloj, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y hoy yo no tenía trabajo, podría quedarme en casa, ir a pasar un rato con Pain o acosar a Zetsu con mis intentos por conquistarlo… mmm… elegiré la tres.

Salí de mi casa (mansión) con una sonrisa y caminé hasta una esquina en donde me paré de pronto… no tengo idea de en donde vive Zetsu o al menos en donde se está quedando… le preguntaré a Konan.

Cambié mi rumbo y me dirigí hasta la casa de Pain y Konan, mientras pensaba ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerle para que Konan me diera su dirección? Mejor se la pediría a Pain, probablemente él también la sepa. Llegué a su casa y toqué la puerta, casi enseguida abrió Konan.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó fríamente.

—Necesito información —dije con simpleza.

—Mmm… ¿Quieres a Pain?

—Sería lo mejor .

Konan volvió a entrar y me cerró la puerta en la cara, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a esos tratos por parte de ella. Instantes después salió Pain con esas sonrisas características de él, leve pero con cariño.

—Hola Madara ¿Necesitabas algo? —me preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Necesito la dirección de Zetsu o de donde se esté quedando —pedí.

—Mmm… creo que me dijo que se estaba quedando en su antigua casa, o sea la casa de sus padres y Sasori por su trabajo se está quedando en un hotel cerca de una de las sucursales de su tienda de artesanías —me informó, o sea que Sasori no está viviendo con Zetsu…

Enseguida procesé lo primero que me había dicho y sonreí, él se estaba quedando en casa de sus padres, conocía la dirección como la palma de mi mano.

—Muchas gracias Pain, te debo una —le dije antes de salir corriendo por la dirección correcta— ¡Y dile a Konan espero que un día me perdone! —le grité a lo lejos solo viendo como Pain me miraba alejarme con una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegué a la antigua casa y me detuve frente a ella, miles de recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, en este jardín nos habíamos besado por primera vez, en esa sala le había pedido que fuera mi novio y en esa habitación… ese recuerdo es el menos bonito de todos, ese día fue cuando cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida.

Alejando de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos, me acerqué hasta la puerta y toqué levemente hasta que escuché que alguien se acercaba. Al abrir la puerta vi a una mujer mayor de cabello verde con algunos mechones grises, morena y de ojos cafés, ella era Nadeshiko, la madre de los tres hermanos Senju, como prueba estaban el color de piel de Hashirama, el cabello de Zuzu y los ojos de Tobirama. Detrás de ella había un hombre aproximadamente de la misma edad, él es Ryu, padre de los hermanos, cabello blanco, ojos dorados y piel blanca pero no como Zetsu sino como Tobirama, posiblemente el cabello de Hashirama era descendencia de sus abuelos y la piel de Zetsu simplemente algo genético, he oído de muchos casos de personas albinas que no tuvieron a nadie así en su familia siendo ellos los primeros.

—¿Quién eres? —me preguntó Nadeshiko, sin embargo, parece que Ryu me reconoció, lo supe por la forma como me miraba, ellos deben verme sólo como el idiota que le rompió el corazón a su hijo menor.

—Buenos días señora Senju, lamento molestar tan temprano, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, fui novio de Zetsu en la preparatoria —informé, estaba preparado para que me echara a patadas o escobazos, pero en vez de eso Nadeshiko me abrazó.

—¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo, muchacho! Me alegra volver a verte ¿Vienes a ver a Zetsu? ¡Ya le llamo! —dijo todo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar ¿Por qué no me odiaba? se fue por Zetsu y me dejó solo junto a Ryu quien no quitaba su mirada asesina de mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó Ryu con frialdad.

—Quiero ver a Zetsu —informé pero él seguía igual— escuche señor Senju, yo se que usted debe verme como un idiota, su hijo me ve igual, pero quiero enmendar mis errores y lograr que Zetsu me perdone—hablé mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Ryu.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo no puedo prohibirte nada a ti ni a Zetsu pero si me entero que le volviste a hacer algo te juro que te vas a arrepentir, ya tengo demasiado con Nadeshiko que te defiende sin parar, alegando que fue Zetsu quien tuvo la culpa —me dijo para después desaparecer.

Yo me quedé bastante sorprendido, para Nadeshiko Zuzu había sido el malo de la historia, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, obviamente había sido mi culpa y yo voy a afrontar las consecuencias pero si Nadeshiko le echaba a culpa a Zetsu podrían pasar dos cosas, uno que Zetsu me odie más o dos que no me eche solo la culpa a mí e intente algo por remediarlo, conociéndolo era, desgraciadamente, la uno, aún así, y sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, iba a luchar duro por arreglar eso.

.

.

.

**Zetsu's POV**

Hoy desperté todavía con sueño, en la noche me había dormido muy tarde por la fiesta y aunque no quise regresar muy tarde yo soy de dormir mucho. Me levanté con pereza y decidí darme un buen baño, todavía tenía el olor del cigarro y el alcohol en mi ropa aunque yo ni siquiera los había tocado. Mientras estaba en la ducha mi mente recordó el momento en que Madara se había acercado a mí en la fiesta, estaba muy indignado por ese beso, sin embargo, debo admitir que sentí algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido con nadie, pero no era malo, todo lo contrario y yo no podía hacer nada más que maldecir a Uchiha por hacerme pasar por esto. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, ese beso me había hecho sentir muy bien e incluso llegué a un punto en el que le correspondí, por alguna razón no quería que terminara, sin embargo, me vi obligado a empujarlo lejos ¿Qué tal si Sasori nos veía? Me iba a meter en muchos problemas. Y por culpa de ese maldito Uchiha tuve que ocultarle mis labios a mi propio prometido por un buen rato.

Más noche en la fiesta Sasori había dicho que se iba porque tenía trabajo y yo solo me fui porque no quería quedarme solo con Madara, entonces opté por irme también.

Ahora tengo una enorme tormenta en mi cerebro, por un lado entendí que aún siento algo por Madara (aunque por supuesto jamás se lo diré a ese Uchiha ni a nadie), pero tengo un prometido al que amo y me ama, yo no podría hacerle tal daño a Sasori, aunque por un lado casi no lo veo, siempre está en su empresa de artesanías y ni siquiera le gusta quedarse bajo el mismo techo que yo. Comprendo un poco eso, yo jamás he querido tener relaciones con él y según él ''es mucha tentación'', si preguntan porque pues desde que pasó lo de Madara se podría decir que me traume de cierto modo y juré llegar virgen al matrimonio, sí ya sé que es algo anticuado, pero prefiero parecer un viejo de costumbres tontas que un idiota que usan solo para sexo. En fin, también comprendo que tiene muchas responsabilidades con su empresa, pero tampoco es que esté muy feliz de que tenga que pasar mucho tiempo con Deidara, yo no soy muy celoso, jamás me he considerado posesivo ni nada por el estilo, solo que ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu prometido pasa más tiempo con su ex-novio que contigo?

Regresando al tema de Madara, desde que me dijo esa tontería de que iba a luchar por mí o no-se-qué, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, en cierto modo me da miedo, he fingido ser frio y que su presencia me es indiferente pero por supuesto que no es así, siento mucho rencor pero también siento algunos nervios ocultos que me hacen temblar ligeramente, si el idiota supiera cómo me latió el corazón cuando me besó ayer…

Tengo miedo de que logre ver a través de mi convincente actuación, miedo de que terminé haciendo que lo que siento por él salga a flote y se aproveche de ello. La verdad es que lo que creo es que no me ama como asegura, sino que esta encaprichado y como no quise entregarme a él antes quiere que lo haga ahora. La verdad no puedo evitar pensar así, creo que esa es la verdad, además mi mamá no me ayuda diciendo que fui yo quien tuvo la culpa.

En fin, y así llegué al día de hoy, terminé de bañarme y me vestí sin mucha prisa, gracias a lo de ayer no tenía humor para nada, mi plan era descansar un rato en casa y unas horas más tarde salir con Konan y Sakura a tomar algo, irme con ellas a comprar algo al centro comercial y regresarme a casa para cenar, quizás solo así podría olvidar a cierto Uchiha del demonio,

Pero de pronto mi madre apareció y tocó mi puerta como desquiciada.

—¡Zetsu! ¡Madara está aquí y quiere verte! —me anunció mi mamá, yo me sorprendí bastante ¿Qué hacia ese Uchiha aquí?

—Dile que se vaya —dije cortante, no tenía ganas de verlo y menos ahora que tengo este remolino de sensaciones dentro de mí.

—¡No seas grosero Zetsu Senju! ¡Baja y si quieres que se vaya díselo tu mismo! —me gritó enojada mi madre y suspiré con pesar ¡Es más terca que una mula! y lo peor es que me sigue tratando como un niño…

Sentí a mi madre alejarse de mi habitación y supe que si no hacía lo que ella decía me iba a ir mal, por lo que salí de mi habitación de mala gana y bajé hasta la entrada en donde Madara me esperaba mientras hablaba con mi padre, me pregunto que estarían hablando ya que mi papá lo odia incluso más que yo, al menos yo solo le tengo rencor y enojo pero no lo odio a diferencia de él.

De pronto papá se fue dejando a Madara solo, yo me acerqué más y Madara me sonrió en cuanto me vio, yo solo me limité a mirarlo con esa fingida pero convincente frialdad e indiferencia.

—Hola Zetsu —me saludó Madara.

—Hola ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté cortantemente tratando de ocultar esos casi invisibles temblores en mi cuerpo.

—Quería… bueno… invitarte a salir un rato… a donde tú quieras —me pidió con cierta timidez, aunque no llegó a notarse, ese gesto me ablando un poco, se veía bastante lindo así.

—Humm… ¿Y por qué debería aceptar? —pregunté provocándolo.

—No… no tendrías por qué, pero me gustaría mucho —dijo en su defensa, yo sonreí y parecía haberse sorprendido por eso.

—Está bien, solo espérame un momento —pedí adentrándome de nuevo en la casa dejándolo bastante sorprendido, debo decir que me encanta tener ese poder sobre él.

Fui a mi habitación rápidamente a tomar un poco de dinero y mi teléfono para poder salir mientras ideaba mi maléfico plan, iba a pedirle ir al centro comercial y ahí iba a entrar a absolutamente todas las tiendas e iba a tardarme horas en cada una, ¿Mi plan? Bueno, que él saliera huyendo.

Bajé nuevamente y él aún me esperaba, le dije que partiéramos y así hicimos. En el camino no dijimos nada, yo porque debía seguir fingiendo y Madara supongo que porque no tenía nada que decir, o tenía mucho pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, la verdad es bastante gracioso ver al gran Madara Uchiha sin palabras y saber que soy yo quien lo provoca es sencillamente genial.

Al llegar al centro comercial sonreí maléficamente, el plan estaba a punto de comenzar, prepárate Madara Uchiha.

**Fin**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, aviso que en algunos capítulos al final pondré un poco del punto de vista de Zetsu para que se sepa también por lo que él está pasando n.n

Gracias por los review:

**Hika Uchiha: Perdón si hago sufrir mucho a Madara pero de todas maneras el luchará duro! gracias por todo querida Ale n.n**

**Keys-chan: No se rendirá tan fácil, él es fuerte x3**

**Pamela: No sé, quien sabe… okya jaja gracias por tu review n.n**

Nos leemos!

Sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo! :D Espero que les guste este cap y perdón por la tardanza, saben que casi siempre actualizo los fines de semana pero ahora me atacó fuerte la infección en la garganta jeje XP (¡Gracias por los reviews y a mi querida ''Mina'' y mi hermano por leerlo! n.n)

Disclaimer: (No lo había puesto antes! OxO) Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los OC a mí!

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_El amor, para que sea auténtico, debe costarnos. _

_Madre Teresa de Calcuta_

. . .

Íbamos por el camino al centro comercial, ya que Zetsu me pidió ir ahí y yo no se lo iba a negar. El camino estaba en completo silencio, yo quería decirle mil cosas pero simplemente las palabras no salen de mi boca, realmente este hombre me hace cosas inimaginables. A causa de la falta de palabras comencé a fijarme en él, si no fuera porque cuando yo llegué él ya estaba vestido, diría que se había vestido así apropósito, tenía un pantalón blanco ceñido y una playera cuyo cuello llegaba hasta el comienzo de su pecho… pequeño diablillo. En fin, cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial.

—¿Sabes? Izuna me avisó que vendría en cuanto terminara de arreglar unas cosas en su organización —informé para abrir la conversación, Izuna y Zetsu habían sido muy unidos desde pequeños pues ambos son hermanos menores, sin embargo, su amistad se había deteriorado cuando Zuzu y yo terminamos.

—¿De verdad? Humm… cuando llegue dile que vaya a verme —me dijo Zuzu con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no quiere demostrarlo frente a mí, está muy feliz.

—Obito ya tiene novia —volví a informar, ya había logrado abrir la conversación y no iba a arruinarlo.

—¿En serio? Vaya, muy bien por él ¿Y cómo se llama? —¡Me hizo una pregunta! está dispuesto a abrir el diálogo. Por cierto Zetsu también se había llevado bien con Obito, eran muy amigos y ambos se tienen un gran cariño, si preguntan que si estoy celoso… pues la respuesta es sí.

—Se llama Rin, según Obito ''es maravillosa, tan dulce, tan hermosa, la chica perfecta'' —Zetsu río por la forma como me burlé de Obito y yo no pude quedar más complacido.

—Ya veo, bueno, que yo sepa jamás se había enamorado, así que me alegro por él —dijo Zetsu, prff… si supiera que Obito estaba loco por él en la preparatoria…

—Así es, en fin, Sasuke me dijo que había tenido problemas últimamente con su novio Naruto y no culpo al rubio, con el carácter de mi primo todos salen huyendo…

—Incluso Sakura —me interrumpió y ambos reímos al recordar esa historia— Mira que gracias a Sasuke ella se dio cuenta de sus preferencias y que los hombres son unos idiotas y ahora está en una bellísima relación con Ino.

Ambos volvimos a reír, era completamente cómico saber que Sakura se había dado cuenta de que era lesbiana a raíz de haber sido novia de Sasuke.

—Sakura me dijo que su relación con Ino va en su mejor momento, las dos son muy felices —me dijo Zetsu, se notaba muy feliz por sus amigas—. Konan y Pain también va muy bien, aunque Konan está un poco preocupada de hacerse grande y que Pain aún no le proponga matrimonio.

Yo recordé que Pain se lo iba a pedir un día de estos, espero que lo haga antes de que algo pase.

—Tobirama se enamoró de una chica y al parecer son novios, aunque nunca he entendido las relaciones de mi hermano, él da a entender las cosas pero jamás las dice, espero que con él la chica no se vuelva lesbiana —no pude evitar reír y Zetsu tampoco—. En fin, ya estamos aquí, vayamos a una tienda ¿Sí?

Yo asentí sin dejar de sonreír y ambos nos dirigimos a la primera tienda del lugar, tenía varios tipos de perfumes y aunque el olor del ambiente me empalagó un poco, no dije nada, Zetsu se veía muy feliz como para arruinarlo. Vi como dejó que las encargadas le echaran varios tipos de perfumes mientras él los olía complacido. Estuvimos en esa tienda como por media hora, yo mientras busqué alguno, ahora que venía Izuna quería comprarle un regalo porque no lo había visto hace mucho y quizás por aquí lo encontraba.

Finalmente salimos de la tienda y Zetsu destilaba perfume por los alrededores, no eran olores desagradables, pero si algo fuertes. Entramos a la siguiente tienda, era de objetos de belleza para mujeres ¿Para qué quería venir aquí?

—Quiero regalarle algo a Ino, ella es muy vanidosa.

Eso fue lo que me dijo Zetsu, yo solo asentí y también me puse a revisar cosas, si le compraba algo a Konan tal vez me perdone. Zetsu terminó comprando unas sombras para los ojos, delineadores y algunos lápices labiales, yo no sé porque hay mujeres que se maquillan tanto, yo he visto a Sakura y no usa maquillaje si tan solo algo de delineador para sus ojos, Konan solo usa sombras pero Ino, Ino es otra historia, terminará arruinándose si sigue usando tanto maquillaje.

Fuimos a la siguiente tienda, era una tienda de mascotas, Zetsu se pasaba por todas las jaulas y peceras mientras hablaba cariñosamente con todos los animalitos, él siempre a amado a todos los seres vivos, ama a las plantas y a los animales, creo que al único ser vivo que no ama es a mí, cosa que es ciertamente muy triste.

—Mira Madara —me dijo en voz baja hipnotizado viendo una de las jaulas de vidrio.

Me acerqué y vi a un hermoso cachorro de raza Labrador Retriever, su pelaje era hermoso café claro, casi dorado y algunas manchitas leves de color blanco. Aunque a mí no me gustan mucho los animales debo admitir que tiene una mirada muy dulce y pacífica y miraba a Zuzu con ojos lastimeros, ante los cuales él parecía caer.

—No te preocupes, querido mío, algún día vendré por ti y estaremos juntos —dijo Zetsu acariciando levemente el vidrio mientras yo pensaba en lo que dijo ¿Es demasiado raro tenerle celos a un perro?

Salimos de la tienda y entramos a la siguiente, era una tienda de ropa.

Primero fuimos a la sección de mujeres, de nuevo porque quería comprar algo para Konan, Sakura e Ino. Yo lo seguía a todas partes, para mí es un gran placer pasar todo este tiempo con mi Zuzu, e incluso le daba mi opinión sobre algunas prendas mientras veía a Zetsu ir hacia todas las secciones con mucho ánimo. Yo sé que Zetsu se lleva mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres y por eso mismo tiene varias manías que usualmente son femeninas pero creo que esto es exagerar, lo conozco y él no es así ¿Estará haciéndolo apropósito? Tal vez quiere cansarme para que desista… sí, eso debe ser, pero jojo mi querido Zetsu, no funcionará.

Sonreí por haber descubierto su plan, y seguí siguiéndolo con ánimo, Zetsu pareció mostrarse algo sorprendido de verme así, eso confirma mis sospechas.

Salimos de la tienda con muchas bolsas que yo, muy caballerosamente, me ofrecí a cargar, Zetsu ni tardo ni perezoso me las dio todas.

Y así estuvimos en el centro comercial todo el día, tardándonos horas en cada tienda, debo decir que para nada había funcionado el plan de Zuzu porque no solo no estaba cansado, sino que en vez de hartarme de estar con él me alegró. Pero aparte de todo Zetsu olvidó un pequeño gran detalle, desde jóvenes yo siempre tuve mucha más resistencia que él, él único que podía (y quizás aún puede) hacerme frente es Hashirama. Por lo que Zuzu está que no puede dar un paso más y yo estoy más fresco que una lechuga.

—¿Estás bien, Zuzu? —pregunté ocultando mi diversión.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —me dijo con leve irritación, casi empiezo a reírme ahí pero me contuve.

—Te ves cansado ¿Quieres ayuda? —le pregunté.

—¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

Sin darle respuesta lo agarré por la cadera y lo puse en mi hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¡Madara Uchiha, bájame! —me gritaba mientras me golpeaba la espalda, sin embargo, no me dolía mucho que digamos.

—No, estás cansado así que mejor disfruta y descansa —le dije con diversión y una estúpida sonrisa, me encanta tenerlo así de cerca.

—Es enserio Madara, bá-ja-me —me advirtió con enojo pero no le hice caso, claro que sé que puede darme un golpe que me deje inconsciente pero aprovecharía esa oportunidad a todo lo que da.

—No hables ángel mío, descansa.

—¡No me llames así! Ni soy ángel ni soy tuyo.

Sonreí al imaginar su expresión de ''indignación'' mientras seguía caminando y veía como algunas personas clavaban su mirada en nosotros.

—Madara todos nos están viendo.

Eso me dijo todo el camino pero en verdad yo no tenía intensiones de soltarlo, entonces de pronto su celular empezó a sonar.

—Déjame contestar.

Gruñí en respuesta y saqué el celular de su bolsa para pasárselo.

—Pero suéltame primero.

—No.

Dio un bufido que me hizo sonreír con diversión y contestó.

—¿Quién? ¡Sasori! ¿Cómo estás?

Mi sonrisa se borró al escuchar ese nombre, tenía que llegar el cabeza de jitomate a arruinarlo todo.

—Estoy en el centro comercial… mmm, está bien, nos vemos esta noche… ¿De verdad? Recuerdas que me gustan las sorpresas... Será un placer querido mío… Oh por favor, sabes que no tienes que celebrármelo… de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos.

Zetsu colgó el teléfono y yo aún seguía enojado por todo lo que había escuchado ''¿querido mío?''¡Maldito Sasori!

—¿Qué quería el cabeza de jitomate?

—No le digas así y no es de tu incumbencia —me dijo cortantemente.

—¿Qué es lo que no te tiene que celebrar?

Zetsu se quedó callado un momento.

—Eso no te importa, ahora bájame —me dijo esta vez con frialdad y enojo, tanto que esta vez sí decidí bajarlo—. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Madara, gracias por venir hoy conmigo.

Zetsu se fue casi corriendo de ahí ¿Pero qué había pasado? Incluso él se había tomado todo como un juego ¿En dónde fue en donde se arruinó? Mmm… cuando lo cargué todo iba bien, estaba enojado pero no tanto como para volver a ser frío, cuando llamó Sasori… seguía con la misma actitud… cuando le pregunte qué es lo que no debía celebrar ¡Sí! ¡Fue exactamente ahí! ¿Pero por qué?

Revisé la fecha en mi teléfono y ahí vi la razón, es veinticinco de septiembre… ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Mañana es su cumpleaños! Y lo olvidé, él se enojó porque según yo muy enamorado y olvidé el día en que nació ¡Ah no puedo ser más idiota! Pero aún había tiempo, puedo comprarle algo y pedirle perdón... Aah soy un verdadero imbécil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_Si no__recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado._

_William__ Shakespeare._

_. . ._

Muy bien, estoy en medio de un centro comercial con miles de bolsas que mi adorable acompañante olvido llevarse, sintiéndome como un completo idiota por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de la persona que amo, él día en el que Kami y sus padres me habían hecho la bendición de traer un ángel a este mundo, al cual ya he lastimado dos veces (contando esta).

Me regresé a la tienda rápidamente, necesitaba un buen regalo y ya sabía en donde lo encontraría, así que volví a recorrer la tienda mientras me las arreglaba con los montones de bolsas… sí ya sé que me lo merezco.

XOXOXOX

Finalmente llegué a mi casa y dejé caer todas las bolsas al piso, ahora sí estaba más que exhausto, sin embargo, traté esa caja con mucha delicadeza y la metí a mi habitación, ahí nadie lo vería, si ese regalo no hacía que Zetsu me perdonara, que me tragara el infierno.

Decidí que llamaría a Pain, se que Konan seguro querrá organizarle una fiesta a Zuzu y yo no pienso perdérmela. Marqué el número y esperé.

—_¿Diga? _—contestó Pain.

—Pain, soy Madara, quería preguntarte algo.

—_Adelante._

—¿Van a hacerle una fiesta a Zetsu?

—_Mmm…_

Esa respuesta me preocupó.

—¿No puedes decirme?

—_Lo siento, Konan me pidió o más bien me ordenó que no te dijera nada, no quiere verte _—simplemente genial.

—Por favor Pain, hice algo horrible y quiero remediarlo, vamos sé un hombre y por primera y si quieres última vez en tu vida ¡Enfréntate a Konan!

—_Lo dices tan fácil…_

—¡Es que es fácil! Solo entra y dile ''Konan, quiero que Madara venga a la fiesta'' Tampoco te pido que seas drástico, tan solo persuádela.

—_Ya veré que hago._

—Muchas gracias amigo.

—_No hay de qué, bueno, me voy._

—Oye, antes de irte ¿Puede darme el número de Sakura Haruno?

—_¿Para qué lo quieres?_

—Sólo dámelo.

—_No lo tengo, la que lo tiene es Konan, si quieres se lo robo y te lo doy._

—Me parece bien.

—_En fin, te llamo más tarde para decirte que pasó._

—Bien.

—_Bien._

—Adiós.

—_Adiós._

Sí ya sé que parecemos robots hablando.

Entonces después de un rato me llegó un mensaje de texto, era de Pain y su contenido era el número de Sakura Haruno, sonreí feliz y agradecí a mi amigo mentalmente (Bien, no iba a gastar mi crédito en mandarle solo un ''gracias'').

Marqué el número de la pelirosada amiga de Zetsu y esperé hasta que finalmente contestó.

—_¿Quién habla?_

—Posiblemente no me conozcas, Sakura Haruno, soy amigo de Zetsu Senju.

—_¿Amigo de Zetsu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—Madara Uchiha, posiblemente Zetsu ha hablado mucho de mí —estoy seguro que ha hablado aunque sea puras maldiciones de mí.

—_Madara… Madara… creo que solo una vez lo escuché mencionarle seguido de un ''es un idiota'', lo lamento, eso es lo que dijo, en fin ¿Qué necesita?_ —eso sin duda me dejó sin palabras.

—Zetsu y yo fuimos al centro comercial y compró muchas cosas, sin embargo, se fue y me dejó con todas ellas, la mayoría son cosas para Konan, usted y su novia Ino, en mi casa estorban mucho ¿Podría venir por ellas? —creo que soné algo autoritario y por lo que sé esta chica es muy autoritaria, diablos…

—_Disculpe, pero si va a pedir un favor al menos pídalo bien ¿Con que derecho me lo pide así?_ —lo sabía.

—Disculpe Sakura, debí explicarlo mejor.

—_¿Eh?_

—Le pedí que viniera a recoger las cosas porque necesito hablar con usted en persona, esa es la verdadera razón de mi llamada.

—_¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué debería aceptar hablar a solas en la casa de un completo desconocido? _—buen punto.

—Si quiere puede llevar a alguien, a cualquiera menos a Konan o a Zetsu.

—_Mmm… de acuerdo, si quiere deme su dirección y que sepa que solo lo hago porque parece ser que en verdad nos conoce muy bien _—sonreí y le di mi dirección, después solo me despedí de ella y ambos colgamos.

Solo espero que mi reunión con Sakura funcione de algo, necesito a como dé lugar hablar con ella muy seriamente, sé que con Konan jamás podré llegar a ningún acuerdo, ella me odia demasiado y siempre lo ha hecho, incluso desde antes de que Zetsu y yo fuéramos novios, sin embargo, quizás tengo una oportunidad con Sakura, ahora que la menciono, jamás la he visto de cerca ni mucho menos cruzado palabra con ella, me pregunto cómo será realmente, tiene fama de ser agresiva, golpeadora y apenas un poco amigable, quien sabe si en verdad será así.

Decidí que para empezar bien, debía causar una buena impresión (parece que voy a hablar con los padres de Zetsu en vez de su amiga), así que preparé una galletas que gracias a Kami no se me quemaron, era la primera vez que hacia algo bueno para comer, es por eso que tengo chefs encargados de la comida. Preparé un poco de té y lo puse todo en la mesa del jardín. Ya sé que están pensando ¿Por qué hago todo esto si tengo trabajadores que pueden hacerlo? Bueno, quiero que si Sakura dice ''Que deliciosas galletas'' ''magnífico té'', pueda decir con orgullo, lo hice yo.

Una media hora después el timbre sonó y estaba seguro que era Sakura, pedí a una de las criadas que abriera y minutos después apareció Sakura en el jardín, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, era una bella mujer de ojos verdes llenos de vida, su rara pero extrañamente atractiva cabellera rosada que caía libremente por su espalda, cuerpo no muy voluptuoso que digamos pero fino, cubierto por unas botas de tacón bajo, jeans algo rasgados y una blusa rosa de botones, quizás si no amara a Zetsu y me gustaran las mujeres y a ella los hombres intentaría algo con ella, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Me di cuenta que venía sola, probablemente pensó que no lo necesitaría, he escuchado que es una chica muy fuerte.

—Muy buenas tardes señorita Haruno, tome asiento —intenté ser amable, cosa que jamás soy.

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha, se lo agradezco —me habló con voz seria pero tranquila.

—Como sabrá quiero hablar con usted, pero antes, me parece algo incómodo hablarle de usted ¿Puedo hablarte de tú?

—Por supuesto, si me lo permite yo quisiera lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que sí, en fin, según sé tú no sabes de mi relación con Zetsu, en la preparatoria fuimos novios, sin embargo, lo arruiné todo una vez y él terminó conmigo…

—Momento, momento… esa historia ya me la había contado ¿Tú eres ese idiota sin corazón que solo juega con los sentimientos? —me preguntó sorprendida, yo bajé un poco la cabeza por todas esas palabras, estoy segura que ella no las inventó, todo eso se lo dijo Zetsu, Sakura al verme así suavizó su voz y su mirada—. Lo lamento, sí se esa historia, Zetsu sufrió mucho tiempo por eso, pero si solo íbamos a hablar de eso ¿Para qué me llamaste? —su voz ahora calmada logró calmarme a mí también.

—Quiero reconquistarlo, esa es la razón por la cual te llamé —mi declaración la dejó aparentemente en shock.

—Pe… pero ahora él está con Sasori y se van a casar ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Aún no lo sé, quiero obtener su perdón pero no hago más que tonterías, incluso olvidé su cumpleaños y se molestó mucho conmigo…

—Y con razón, eres de esos típicos hombres que olvidan hasta su propio cumpleaños —Sakura rió y yo no pude evitar seguirla, tenía mucha razón.

—En eso tienes razón, pero Zetsu no lo tomó con humor…

—Me imagino… —murmuró con algo de tristeza, creo que ella siente mi dolor—. Zetsu es el tipo de persona que siempre recuerda los cumpleaños de todos y todas las fechas importantes en general y cuando alguien que de verdad aprecia lo olvida, le es muy doloroso…

—Momento… ¿Dijiste que personas a quien aprecia? —me encontraba confundido y esperanzado.

—Madara… aunque parezca que ahora te odia, estoy segura que aún tienes un lugar importante en su corazón y es por eso que mantiene distancia contigo, porque no quiere que se sepa —me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, yo sonreí apenas visiblemente.

—¿Crees que sea eso?

—No lo creo… estoy segura.

Ambos compartimos una mirada cómplice.

—Te apoyaré Madara, tienes mi palabra, solo que Zetsu y Konan no lo sepan —me guiñó un ojo sorprendiéndome así.

—¿D-de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Además, Sasori no me gusta, te diré un secreto pero quiero que lo guardes bien.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Bien… Sasori y yo solíamos ser novios y terminamos porque me engañó con Deidara.

Cuando me contó eso quedé completamente paralizado y me sentí enojado, Sasori había hecho exactamente la misma estupidez que yo y aún así Zetsu me veía a mí como el peor, claro, estoy seguro que ''el angelito'' de Sasori no le había mencionado nada de eso.

—Pe-pero… oye ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Zetsu?

—Tenía miedo, que tal si Zetsu pensaba que solo lo decía para separarlos porque yo estaba enamorada de Sasori, te recuerdo que cuando ellos dos se hicieron novios yo todavía no me declaraba homosexual.

Medité todo lo que dijo y tenía razón, pero ahora esa gran bomba también me pertenecía a mí también, aunque yo ya le había prometido no decir nada.

—Sé lo que piensas Madara y quiero decirte que te daré mi permiso para decir ese pequeña pero importante secreto, PERO sólo si es absolutamente necesario y no puedes decirlo a cualquiera sin razón alguna, solo puedes decírselo a Zetsu cuando creas que es un buen momento.

Yo asentí con una gran sonrisa y Sakura hizo lo mismo, con esas sonrisas iniciábamos una pequeña alianza.

—Bueno Madara, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Ino, vamos a ir a comprar ropa para la fiesta de Zetsu, por cierto, Konan te odia por lo que supongo no te ha invitado a la fiesta, no te preocupes, yo te invito, si ella te dice algo échame a mí la culpa —me dijo y yo asentí mientras le sonreía con agradecimiento— Oh y también te agradecería si me ayudas a llevar todas las compras de Zetsu a mi auto.

Asentí y como dijo le ayudé a llevar todas las bolsas a su auto, un hermoso convertible color negro con líneas rosas a lo largo, al terminar con todas las cosas ella se subió al auto y con un guiño de ojo se despidió de mi y arrancó. Perfecto, tenía una aliada valiosa y poderosa de mi lado.

**Fin**

Hola, corto cap y casi sin nada de Madazetsu, pero era necesario este capítulo para avanzar más en la historia, en fin, espero que les guste n.n

El siguiente capítulo es más largo y… bueno, solo diré que tiene cosas MUUUUY interesantes (parezco vaca) xD

Sayonara :3


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por los reviews ''**Mina**'', **Hika Uchiha Hatake** y **Keys-chan**! ¡ Mpc2 (alias ''Mina'') espero que te guste este cap ya que tu muchas veces me ayudaste a decidir sobre diversas situaciones en este fic, tú mi amiga del alma, la chica a quien pervertí explicándole lo que es ''Lemon'', a la que volví fan de Madazetsu y sobre todo de Zetsu, la que quiero y amodoro, nunca lo olvides.

Espero que todos disfruten este cap :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los OC a mí.

**Lucha por tu amor**

**. . .**

_¡Oh amor poderoso! Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia._

_William Shakespeare._

. . .

Después de mi charla con Sakura y de que se fuera, me llegó un mensaje al teléfono, decía:

_Fiesta mañana a las 7:00 p.m. en casa de Pain y Konan, lleva un buen regalo ;) - S. H._

''S. H.'' Sakura Haruno. Sonreí pero no le respondí, le estaré agradecido eternamente a esta mujer.

Decidí ir a mi cuarto para ver el regalo de Zetsu, entré y me llevé una gran sorpresa... sería un largo día.

Todo el día me la pase recogiendo el desastre de mi habitación, viendo televisión y el regalo de Zetsu a mi lado, no tenía nada que hacer y no podía ir ahora con mi ángel peliverde, seguro aún estaría enojado conmigo, así que mejor esperaré a mañana para hacer todos mis movimientos.

.

.

.

**Zetsu's POV**

Llegué a mi casa y me encerré en la habitación azotando todas las puertas provocando regaños de parte de mi madre. Me tiré a la cama y puse algo de música para calmarme. Estaba muy enojado por lo que había pasado en el centro comercial, el idiota de Uchiha según muy enamorado, quiere recuperarme y no se cuanta estupidez más y no recuerda ni siquiera mi cumpleaños, si yo todos los años (obviamente sólo en mi cabeza) le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, sin excepción alguna de año.

Unos momentos después mi madre me avisó que Sakura estaba abajo esperándome ¿Y ahora cuál es el afán de todos por molestarme? De mala gana le pedí a mi madre que la dejara subir y segundos después la tuve ahí, no es que no me alegrara verla, después de todo es una de mis mejores amigas (justo al lado de Konan) pero es que en ese momento no quería ver ni siquiera a Sasori, estaba muy molesto.

—Vaya ¿Y esa cara? —me preguntó Sakura acostándose junto a mí en la cama.

—No es nada ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté con algo de frialdad, tal vez me esté pasando, ella ni siquiera tiene la culpa.

—Humm… quería avisarte de la fiesta de mañana que Konan, Pain, Sasori y yo organizamos para ti, queremos que estés ahí y no con esa cara de perro apaleado —me dijo con una sonrisa que inevitablemente me contagió.

—Sabes que ahí estaré —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Después de eso nos quedamos hablando un rato más, ella me trajo algunas cosas que yo le había dejado a Madara… ¿Cuándo se habrán visto? ¿Y qué se habrán dicho? Tal vez Uchiha solo la había llamado para darle las cosas y yo tampoco tengo que ser tan paranoico. Después tuvo que irse porque dijo que tenía una cita con Ino para ir a comprar algunas cosas para mi fiesta, yo le agradecí la visita que en realidad sí me había levantado el ánimo y se fue.

Me quedé todo el día en cama escuchando música, ya sé que parezco un maldito adolescente, pero no tenía trabajo que hacer, Sasori no se en dónde está, Sakura e Ino están de compras, Konan y Pain estarán arreglando su casa para la fiesta de mañana, me encuentro ignorando a Uchiha por estúpido, desagradecido y descuidado, Hashirama estará por ahí con Mito, Tobirama con su novia la cual presiento lo cortará en menos de lo que canta un gallo, mi madre solo me regaña, mi padre seguro está con sus amigos… solo me quedo yo mismo en estos momentos, así que cuidado con quien me reproche algo. De pronto mi celular sonó llamando mi atención. Vi que era Pain.

—¿Pain?

—_Hola amigo, te llamaba para pedirte un favor enorme _—me dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—_Una de mis primas y su amiga llegaron hoy de Francia, pero Konan y yo estamos muy ocupados arreglando la casa ¿Podrías encargarte de ellas un momento?_ —Y me lo pide justamente hoy…

—Escucha Pain, es que…

—_Se que dirás que no, pero solo te pido este favor y haré lo que quieras ¿Sí? —me interrumpió, yo solo suspiré con pesadez._

—Pues ya que —contesté con desgano.

—_Bien, las llevaré a tu casa en este mismo momento, te lo agradezco mucho Zetsu _—y enseguida me colgó.

Bien. ahora tendré que soportar a dos francesas y una con la sangre de Pain, que fastidio.

Unos cuantos minutos después mi madre me avisó que Pain y dos chicas se encontraban abajo esperándome, asentí y fui hasta donde se encontraban. Pain estaba justo fuera de mi puerta, a su lado derecho había una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés al igual que Pain y mantenía una sonrisa mientras me miraba y al otro lado había una chica con aspecto añiñado de cabello rubio y ojos azules que mantenía también una sonrisa.

—Hola Zetsu, lamento las molestias que te causa esto, pero te juro que no serán un problema para ti ¿Cierto chicas? —habló Pain.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

—Bueno, yo debo regresar a ayudar a Konan, muchas gracias por todo esto Zetsu —Pain me agradeció y se fue.

Saludé a las chicas y los tres nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación para pasar el rato, bueno, al menos ahora no estaría solo.

—Bueno y díganme ¿De dónde son ustedes? —pregunté para romper el silencio.

—Mi nombre es Aoi Hatake y mi amiga se llama Mina, ella es prima de Pain, su nacionalidad es francesa, sus padre es francés y su madre japonesa, en cuanto a mí, mi madre es francesa y mi padre japonés, no sé si conoces a Kakashi Hatake, bueno, él es mi primo —claro que recordaba a Kakashi, era y creo que aún es el mejor amigo de Obito, vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.

—Ya veo, mi nombre es Zetsu Senju, un gusto conocerlas —les dije y ambas sonrieron abiertamente.

—Lo sabemos, Pain habla mucho de ti, según eres el verdadero amor de su mejor amigo Madara Uchiha ¿No? —dijo Mina y yo solo bufé con molestia haciendo que ambas amigas rieran, cosa que me molestó hasta cierto punto.

—No te enfades con nosotras Zetsu, es solo que hemos visto a Madara, de hecho los vimos a ambos en el centro comercial, se notaba que te cargaba con mucho cariño y amor —me dijo Aoi sorprendiéndome.

—U-ustedes dos…

—Así es y creemos que hacen una linda pareja —me dijo esta vez Mina.

—Por favor, yo no puedo estar con alguien que ni siquiera se acuerda de cuando es Navidad —dije con algo de molestia.

—Pero Zetsu, la mayoría de los hombres son así, jamás encontrarás uno perfecto en el mundo —me dijo Aoi sonriendo, mmm… creo que tiene razón, ni Sasori se sabe todos los días festivos.

—¿Además no crees que exageras? —me preguntó esta vez Mina.

—Supongo que tienen razón, y sí… tal vez exageré un poco —admití algo apenado.

—¡Bien! ¿Sabes? Una vez yo tenía un novio, pero yo no lo amaba en verdad solo lo hice por… lástima aunque se oiga terrible, no fui feliz con él y duramos dos días juntos —me platicó Aoi con una sonrisa culpable.

—¿Y a que viene eso?

—Nunca estés con nadie si no lo amas en verdad, esa es la moraleja —me dijo mi nueva amiga rubia y me quedé en silencio meditando sus palabras.

.

.

.

**Madara's POV**

Al fin amaneció, ayer me la pasé de lo más aburrido en mi casa, todo el día de hoy me la pasé acostado junto al regalo de Zuzu. Solo me levanté para comer algo y darme un buen baño. A las cinco de la tarde me terminé de alistar y a las seis salí hacia la casa de mi amigo pelinaranja.

Al llegar (temprano como de costumbre) toqué la puerta y esperé hasta que me abrieron… era Konan.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? —me preguntó con desprecio.

—A la fiesta ¿O qué pensabas que no vendría? —respondí con diversión al ver su cara de enfado.

—Nadie te invitó —gruñó.

—Sakura lo hizo —dije con orgullo, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su cara de sorpresa y enfado.

—¿S-Sakura? esa traidora —murmuró haciéndome reír.

—Vamos Konan, no me odies tanto —respondí con diversión, no puedo evitarlo, es genial verla tan enojada.

Después de una pequeña discusión me dejó entrar y conforme pasó el tiempo los invitados fueron llegando, yo me quedé esperando la entrada del cumpleañero en el sillón que estaba en medio de la sala. Miraba la enorme caja con agujeritos a mi lado y esperaba que Zetsu llegara pronto, ya quería ver su reacción al ver mi gran regalo.

Poco después Zetsu entró a la casa y enseguida las felicitaciones comenzaron por todas partes, yo esperé sentado pues iba a tardarme mucho en mi felicitación. Finalmente todos fueron retirándose a hablar con otros invitados y yo me acerqué a Zuzu, quien al verme solo giró su cabeza para evitarme, yo me acerqué más y sin previo aviso le di un abrazo, no vi su expresión pero supongo que es de sorpresa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Zetsu, discúlpame por lo de ayer, te juro que me sentí el ser más estúpido de todo el mundo cuando supe la razón de tu enfado, por favor, perdóname —dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, él se quedó inmóvil por un momento para después corresponder levemente a mi abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió.

—Está bien… ya no hay problema, estás perdonado, pero si vuelves a hacerme otra de tus tonterías no será tan fácil —me dijo y pude sentir que estaba sonriendo, cosa que me alegró bastante.

—Muchas gracias Zuzu —agradecí para luego separarme (a regañadientes) de él— Pero también tengo un regalo para ti como parte de mi disculpa.

—Vaya un regalo, no tenías porque —me dijo sonriendo haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco más de lo normal— Y por cierto ¡No me llames Zuzu!

No pude evitar reír por eso y asentí levemente (obviamente no le voy a hacer caso, él es mi Zuzu, mi dulce ángel peliverde y nadie lo cambiará, ni él).

Ambos fuimos hasta el sillón y Zuzu parecía mostrarse ansioso por ver que tenía en esa enorme caja.

—Bien, cierra los ojos y estira los brazos manteniéndolos firmes —dije y él aunque al principio me miró con confusión al final accedió sin decir nada.

Sonreí y con delicadeza saqué el pequeño regalo de la caja y se lo entregué en los brazos ante la mirada atenta de varios de los invitados, entre ellos Pain, Konan, Sasori, Sakura, Ino, y dos chicas que están al lado de ellas, una pelinegra y la otra rubia. Zetsu al sentir movimiento quiso ver que era pero antes me preguntó si podía hacerlo y yo asentí. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó bastante sorprendido de ver al hermoso Labrador del que se había enamorado en la tienda de mascotas, ahora mi pequeño rival es totalmente de él.

Zetsu sonrió abiertamente y, sin soltar al perrito, me abrazó fuertemente, yo sonreí bastante feliz.

—Madara… esto es… no sé… es lo mejor que alguien me haya dado —me dijo cuando nos separamos ¿Lo mejor? ¿Mejor que cuando Sasori le pidió matrimonio? ¡En tu cara cabeza de jitomate!

—No hay de qué, me alegra que te guste —dije sinceramente—. Por cierto, espero que no te moleste, pero me tomé la molestia de ponerle nombre —dije algo nervioso por su reacción.

—¿Y con qué derecho? —me preguntó con ligero enojo.

—D-disculpa… —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y al verme así él relajó un poco su mirada.

—Humm… al menos espero que sea un buen nombre.

—Le… le llamé Daiki —anuncié.

—¿Daiki? Mmm… es un bonito nombre, bien hecho Uchiha —me dijo mientras sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa con complacencia.

Después de eso yo me quedé un rato con Zetsu quien no soltaba a Daiki ni para comer algo, lo que me hizo sentir muy feliz, era exactamente mi regalo el que no soltaba. De pronto Pain apareció sacándome de mis pensamientos, me pidió hablar conmigo a solas y accedí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté sin mucho interés.

—Mira, hay un chico que es amigo mío y… bueno, me acaba de confesar que le gustas —ante esa declaración solo levanté una ceja.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? Sabes que yo amo a Zetsu…

—Sí lo sé y no te pido que te relaciones con él ni nada, solo que está un poco deprimido y aprovechando que es la hora de los bailes quería pedirte que lo sacarás a bailar.

¿Qué rayos pasa con Pain?

—Estás loco ¿Cierto?

—Por favor, solo una canción.

Lo medité por unos momentos y finalmente asentí, de todos modos ¿A quién dañaba con un simple baile?

Me acerqué a ese chico para hacer lo que Pain me había pedido, era castaño y con piel levemente bronceada, no era feo pero claro que para mí no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi ángel albino de pelo verde.

Le pedí que bailara conmigo y aceptó muy feliz, la verdad no me sentía muy cómodo pues era una canción lenta, sin embargo, imaginé que era Zuzu con quien bailaba y pude dejarme llevar mejor, sí, sé que es cruel ¿Pero desde cuando yo soy bueno y considerado? (el único que logra sacar eso de mí es Zetsu, debo aclarar).

Al terminar el baile el chico me agradeció y se fue no sin antes darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le sonreí algo nervioso y finalmente se fue.

Algo cansado me fui a sentar de nuevo junto a Zetsu, quien seguía con su mirada clavada en Daiki que estaba profundamente dormido en sus piernas, pequeño rival afortunado. Pero yo lo quería para mí también.

—Zetsu ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? —pregunté algo nervioso.

—Qué ¿Tu amiguito no baila bien? —me dijo enojado… un momento… Zetsu… ¿Está celoso?

—Pe… oye ¿Estás celoso? —pregunté maravillado, sorprendido y feliz.

—Por favor, no digas tonterías —me contestó haciéndose el ofendido ¡Está celoso!

—Vamos Zuzu, sabes que solo te amo a ti —dije acercándome más a él pero él también hizo lo suyo y se alejó.

—Sí claro —murmuró mientras yo seguía mirándolo feliz y divertido—. ¿Qué tanto me miras? Mejor ve a mirarlo a él ¿No es más guapo y divertido?

Casi empiezo a reírme ahí mismo, verlo celoso era un espectáculo tan hermoso y además porque eso significa que Sakura tenía razón, yo no le soy indiferente y él aún siente algo por mí.

—Vamos Zuzu, tu eres mucho más guapo, hermoso, lindo, atractivo, y no me importa que tu no seas de esos chicos que dicen chistes todo el tiempo, me gustas así tal y como eres, enojón, fuerte, cariñoso con quienes quieres, CELOSO, amable, bueno y también algo maléfico —le dije y noté como un rubor se extendía por sus blancas mejillas ¡Kami, este hombre es lo más hermoso que haya visto!

—N-no digas tonterías —dijo ''ofendido'' yo sonreí y lo abracé de forma que no se pudiera mover pues si lo hacía movería a Daiki y lo despertaría.

—No son tonterías, te amo Zuzu, ese chico no significa nada, solo baile con él porque Pain me lo pidió de favor…

Le expliqué toda la historia y él se sonrojó, supongo que de vergüenza por haber confundido las cosas.

—Bueno… ¿Y si le gustas porque no te vas con él? ¿Por qué conmigo precisamente? —preguntó ¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que aclarárselo? No importa, lo haré las veces que sea necesario.

—Porque te amo, ¿Qué importa eso? Zetsu, no me importa que me trates como la peor de las basuras, creo que incluso eso soy, pero yo te amo y voy a pelear por ti —dije con seguridad viendo como me miraba sorprendido y con un ligero sonrojo.

Sentí como empezaba a relajarse y aceptaba mi abrazo, yo sonreí con complacencia.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté nuevamente.

—D-de acuerdo, solo déjame acostar a Daiki —me contestó, yo muy feliz asentí y una vez que dejó a mi pequeño rival en el sillón, ambos fuimos a la ''pista de baile'' al centro del salón principal.

Mientras bailábamos sonreí, las cosas habían sido mejor que como lo imagine y además, la noche aún era muy joven.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! De nuevo gracias por todos sus comentarios! :D Disculpen si me tardé en actualizar, es que esta infección que no se va!

Este capítulo estuvo creo que más largo y me tardé mucho en escribirlo *La enfermedad no ayuda xP* y el final me pareció muy triste, me dicen que les pareció!

Nota rápida: ¿Quién opina que Madara se ve súper increíblemente genial en el anime? *-*

Espero que les guste ;D

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_Cada vez que pienso en ti, mis ojos rompen en llanto y muy triste me pregunto por qué te quiero tanto._

_Anónimo_

. . .

Al terminar el baile de nuevo nos fuimos a sentar los dos, entonces Zetsu me dijo que tenía que ir a decirle algo a Konan y se fue junto a Daiki. Me pasé unos cuantos minutos ahí sentado solo, hasta que de pronto Hashirama apareció y se sentó junto a mí.

—Madara, hace mucho que no nos hablamos —me dijo con una de esas estúpidas sonrisas tan características de él.

—Hmph… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté con desprecio, sí se acercaba a mí seguro que era para hablar sobre algo serio y estoy casi seguro que esto tiene que ver con su hermano menor.

—¿Qué no puedo venir a hablar con el ex-novio de mi hermanito? —dijo burlonamente molestándome en exceso, no sé cómo es que Zetsu es su hermano, no son iguales en nada.

—No, no puedes, lárgate —respondí alejándolo de mi inmediatamente.

—Vamos Madara, ¿Por qué me odias? Siempre me lo he preguntado.

¿Tengo que tener una razón válida para odiar a un idiota como él? además, ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar algo así cuando él sabe perfectamente la razón?

—Porque se me da la gana, además no te hagas el inocente, tú sabes muy bien que fue lo que pasó —contesté mordazmente.

—Lo sé, pero antes solíamos ser mejores amigos.

Eso ciertamente me hizo recordar cuando él y yo éramos muy amigos, nos decíamos todo, nos ayudábamos en todo, y sobre todo nadie podía separarnos jamás, o al menos eso fue hasta que el idiota se fijó en mi hermana. Sí, tengo una hermana mayor llamada Hikari, pero eso no es tema ahora. Yo y ella siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, sin embargo, desde muy pequeña -cuando nuestros padres se separaron- mi padre se la llevó a Hong Kong y nos dejamos de ver, aunque constantemente estamos en contacto por correo electrónico o teléfono. En fin, el idiota éste que tengo al lado se fijó en ella y el muy estúpido luchó bastante para enamorarla, más nunca lo logró. Yo desde esa época comencé a verlo diferente, debo decir que soy un hombre bastante celoso con quienes quiero, dentro de esas personas está mi hermana, por lo que comencé a ver a Hashirama como un intento de ladrón. Pasaron unos cuantos años, Hikari ya se había marchado al otro lado del mundo, cuando entré a la secundaria e Izuna también, media escuela se enteró que Tobirama y él estaban en una especie de ''relación'' extraña y como soy de lo más celoso con mi hermanito, fui con Hashirama y le dije que alejara a su hermano grosero, travieso, negativo y con fama de traidor de mi hermano, pero él me dijo que no podía hacer nada y que apoyaría su relación. En ese momento nuestra amistad se rompió. Deben estar creyendo que soy un exagerado y que debí haber apoyado esa relación, pero la historia no termina ahí. Poco después Tobirama le rompió el corazón a Izuna, pues enfrente de todos negó que hubiera algo entre ellos, entonces desde ahí toda conexión con los Senju se rompió, aunque después conocí a Zetsu y bueno, ya saben esa historia.

—Ya sé que fuimos mejores amigos, pero tu familia es lo peor que le pasó a este mundo, o al menos tú y Tobirama, tus padres y Zetsu no tienen que pagar por que los hijos mayores de la familia sean unos idiotas, ahora, sí no tienes nada bueno que decir entonces vete.

Hashirama se limitó a mirarme aún con esa maldita sonrisa que empezaba a sacarme de quicio.

—No, sí tengo algo que decir, sólo vine a pedirte una cosa —dijo Hashirama cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

—Dilo rápido.

—Quiero que te alejes de mi hermano.

Eso sin duda me dejó congelado ¿Quién se cree que es este tonto?

—Tú no eres nadie para pedirme eso.

—Soy hermano mayor de Zetsu, además, no creas que me tragué eso de que estás muy enamorado de él y que lo quieres de regreso, si así fueran las cosas jamás le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Yo sé lo que le hice y debes saber que cuando hice eso aún era inmaduro e inexperto, fui un completo tonto y el tiempo que Zetsu estuvo lejos de mí me sirvió para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin él, no pienso dejar que nadie, ni siquiera tú me diga que tengo que alejarme de él porque simplemente no voy a hacerlo.

No me di cuenta de cuando empezamos a gritar hasta que ambos sentimos la mirada de todos pero eso no nos impidió seguir discutiendo.

—¡Ya paren!

Sentí como me empujaban al igual que a Hashirama y ambos nos volteamos para ver a Zetsu mirándonos con reproche, lo cual me trajo ciertos recuerdos.

Después de una gran reprendida por parte de Zetsu ambos nos separamos, Hashirama se fue y yo me quedé ahí sin moverme mientras que Zuzu se sentó junto a mí pero sin dirigirme la palabra, creo que está molesto.

—¿Estás enojado? —pregunté algo preocupado.

—Madara… —suspiró para luego continuar—. Yo sé que tú y mi hermano se llevan mal y no pueden estar en la misma habitación, pero por favor, intenta llevarte bien con él.

Me quedé mirándolo sorprendido y sin decir nada, el día que Hashirama y yo nos llevemos bien será el día del fin del mundo.

—Pero Zuzu… yo no puedo prometerte eso, es como si pusieras a leones en la misma jauría, tarde o temprano uno matará al otro —dije con sinceridad, no encontré un ejemplo mejor.

—¿Podrías intentarlo por mí? —preguntó con carita suplicante.

Kami ¿En qué me metí? No puedo resistirme a esa cara… es tan dulce… muy bien Madara concéntrate ¿Podría algún día llevarme bien con Hashirama? Quién sabe, pero bueno, por mi Zetsu lo haré.

—De acuerdo, voy a intentarlo —respondí no muy seguro.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo sonriente, creo que por él haré ese sacrificio, el de no matar a su hermano.

La fiesta después de eso transcurrió normal, conforme pasó el tiempo todos nuestros antiguos amigos comenzaron a llegar y ahora estábamos todos los que nos hacíamos llamar Akatsuki en la preparatoria, Zetsu quien cargaba a Daiki, Pain, Konan, intento de artista… perdón Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi (incluso él llegó, aunque como nunca fuimos muy unidos apenas y nos saludamos), Hidan, Kakuzu, y yo, Obito también era del grupo pero no había podido venir por razones de trabajo, o eso es lo que me había dicho. Aunque claro, también había otros cuantos invitados, amigos de Zetsu supongo, entre ellos las dos chicas que había visto anteriormente (que me había enterado por cierto que una era prima de Pain), Sakura, Ino, Tobirama, el nerd de Hashirama, Mito, entre otros.

Como ya todos somos mayores, no fue una fiesta muy movida que digamos, algo de música quizás, alcohol y cigarros (¿Cuál es la insistencia de todos por el alcohol y los cigarros?), botanas, ya saben lo usual, incluso Pain o Konan (no estoy muy seguro) habían contratado a un chico para que repartiera papas fritas recién hechas, creo que ya lo había visto antes vendiendo en la calle.

En un punto de la fiesta, acomodamos los sillones para hacer un círculo en el que todos los antiguos ''Akatsuki'' nos sentamos para rememorar, la verdad era bastante divertido hablar con esta bola de tontos, incluso Zetsu y yo nos comportamos diferente cuando estamos con ellos, por algo son nuestros amigos. Deidara y Sasori nos contaron que su empresa iba mejor que nunca y ya tenían el suficiente dinero para remodelarla, lo cual los tenía muy contentos, sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en que ambos estaban sentados muy juntos y de vez en cuando se miraban con felicidad, esa misma mirada que se daban cuando aún eran novios y yo no podía evitar sentir enojo por eso, su prometido esta justo frente a él y parece no importarle, pero lo que me tranquilizaba era que yo estaba justo al lado de Zetsu y él también me miraba de vez en cuando, siempre sonriendo, por lo que mi enojo se disipaba.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hidan comenzó a maldecirlos por alardear tanto y nadie pudo evitar reír, ''Pinocho'' y ''Barbie plana'' eran muy buenos apodos para esos dos, aunque mi amigo Jashinista no se salvó de ser golpeado por Deidara. Nadie dijo nada, todos nos lo esperábamos.

Después de enterarnos de las vidas de los demás, Zetsu y yo nos ofrecimos a llevar algo para comer pues todo se nos había acabado (Sí no quieres que tu comida se acabe nunca invites a ''Akatsuki'' a comer algo).

Decidimos ir con el chico que la parejita estrella (mejor conocidos como Pain y Konan) había llevado para hacer papas fritas. Mientras esperábamos a que estuvieran listas decidí comenzar una seria plática con Zuzu

—Oye Zetsu ¿Tú no te diste cuenta de las actitudes de Sasori con Deidara? —pregunté, tal vez fue algo directo pero él tiene que saber.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó con aspecto confundido.

—Humm… bueno yo…

—Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ichiro —saludó el chico de las papas, un joven pelinegro—. ¿Sasori y Deidara son el pelirrojo y el rubio? —preguntó el chico pelinegro que preparaba las botanas.

—Mmm… sí… —respondí no muy seguro.

—Se nota que se quieren bastante, supongo que no hace mucho habrán tenido relaciones, tienen esa cara que usualmente tienen los amantes—dijo simplemente para luego seguir haciendo las papas.

Sobra decir que Zetsu y yo nos quedamos bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Qué acaba de decir? —preguntó Zetsu entre sorprendido y molesto, pero el chico no contestó.

—Bueno, el chico me ahorró las palabras, parece que hay algo entre esos dos —dije con sinceridad.

Zetsu bajó algo la cabeza con expresión algo triste, en el instante me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, yo no sé a fondo la historia de mi Zuzu y la marioneta pelirroja, pero por su cara puedo pensar que no ha sido nada fácil. Pero aún así, Zetsu tiene que saber que su lugar no está con Sasori sino conmigo, él único que lo ama a morir y que haría todo por él.

El chico nos dio las papas y se lo agradecimos, ambos nos giramos para volver con nuestros compañeros, pero antes volví a ver al chico y le agradecí por lo que había hecho, él solo sonrió en respuesta.

Después de sentarnos en nuestros lugares Zetsu no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, y se mantuvo con esa expresión triste toda la fiesta, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que pasará entre ellos realmente?

.

.

.

**Zetsu's POV**

La fiesta estuvo bien, tuve la oportunidad de estar con todos mis amigos y pasar un buen rato para olvidar todos los problemas.

Casi por las dos de la madrugada la fiesta dio su fin, para este punto ya todos los ''Akatsuki''–o al menos la mayoría- estaban bastante tomados, al menos todos menos Itachi, Konan, Madara y yo. Itachi se había ofrecido a llevar a Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame y Deidara en su auto para evitar accidentes. Konan llevó a Pain a su habitación, pues se podría decir que estaba como desmayado, Madara se fue sólo, no sin antes despedirse de mí y de Daiki con un abrazo. Entonces solo quedaba yo y éste borracho al que llamo ''prometido''. Me quedé mirándolo un momento ¿Sería verdad lo que dijeron Madara y el chico de las papas fritas? ¿En realidad el muy idiota me ha engañado? No me sorprendería, después de todo llevamos tres años de relación y yo jamás le he dado nada.

Lo cargué poniendo uno de sus brazos en mis hombros y como puede lo cargué (porque no crean que el muy flojo caminó) mientras con el otro brazo cargaba a Daiki. Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la casa, él pareció haber recobrado la conciencia un poco.

—¿Mmm? ¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

—Cállate y camina —respondí con seriedad y enojo, sólo una vez lo había visto borracho y es de esos que siempre olvidan todo, pueden haber matado y no se acuerdan.

—¿Zetsu? ¿Mi Zetsu, eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo y ni se te ocurra decir ''mí'' no estoy muy feliz contigo.

La verdad es que su actitud me está haciendo enojar mucho.

—Oye… ¿Sabes que hoy te ves realmente bien?

Ese comentario hizo que una venita se marcara en mi frente ¿En serio éste es Sasori?

—Cá-lla-te, no voy a repetírtelo —dije bastante enojado, tenía que callarse de una vez o cometería asesinato, no es que me moleste que me diga ese tipo de cosas, es más, él es tan frío que cuando me las dice siempre sonrío, pero ahora estoy realmente molesto, uno: por borracho y dos: por lo que Madara y el chico pelinegro me habían dicho.

Finalmente llegamos al auto y lo senté en la orilla del asiento trasero, iba a cerrar la puerta pero antes de que eso pasara él me jaló del cuello de la remera y caí sobre él haciendo que Daiki cayera también pero al lado de Sasori.

—Aquí es muy lindo ¿No? —me dijo Sasori viendo todo el interior de auto.

—Sí, sí, ahora suéltame —dije enojado al ver que me sostenía por los brazos.

—No quiero… —me dijo casi en un susurro—. ¿No te gustaría hacerlo aquí? —me preguntó.

Me sorprendí bastante por eso y traté de levantarme, pero él no me dejó nuevamente.

—No, estás ebrio y es el asiento trasero de un auto, ahora déjame ir —dije tratando de zafarme, pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa Sasori me besó sorprendiéndome y enojándome aún más.

—Vamos…

—¡Akasuna, déjame! —grité esta vez bastante molesto ¿Quién se cree este idiota?

—¡Por favor! Llevamos casi cuatro años de relación y tú simplemente no quieres avanzar.

Eso sin duda me enojó y entristeció de sobremanera, yo sabía que había una razón válida para su cambio de actitud, y estaba casi seguro que era por eso.

—¡Idiota! ¡No quiero hacerlo contigo en un estacionamiento! —grité con desesperación.

Daiki, quien le había estado gruñendo todo este tiempo le mordió el brazo y al fin pude zafarme de su agarre, salí del auto rápidamente llevándome conmigo a Daiki.

—¡Pues bien! ¡Perdóname por querer hacer que nuestra relación avance! ¡Eres tú el que no ayuda! —gritó saliendo también del carro y en cuanto estuvo fuera se fue caminando en dirección a su hotel.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté, no era conveniente que se fuera solo en ese estado.

—¡Eso que importa! Llévate tú el carro —me dijo mientras lo veía alejarse mientras se tambaleaba.

Yo sólo cerré el asiento trasero y me metí al lugar del conductor junto a Daiki quien estaba del lado del copiloto para finalmente irme de ahí, pero no pude avanzar porque mis ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas. ¿Realmente mi madre había tenido la razón todo este tiempo? ¿Soy yo el de la culpa? Tendría sentido, siempre soy yo quien arruina todo.

Intenté calmarme y finalmente pude emprender el camino de vuelta a mi casa, subí lentamente sin querer despertar a mis padres y me eché en la cama para finalmente desahogarme, soy tan idiota, por mi culpa todos los que quiero se van, primero Madara y ahora Sasori, ¿Realmente tengo yo la culpa?

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido y con eso pude olvidar las cosas por un momento, al menos en los sueños mi vida no era tan infeliz.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Bueno, les dejo este pronto porque se los debo por tardarme tanto con el anterior, ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Este capítulo lo amo y es súper importante porque es en donde las cosas empiezan a tomar distinta forma, además, nuevos problemas vienen (Mina, niichan, saben a lo que me refiero, muajaja) y bueno, los dejo -w-

Nota especial y algo graciosa: Sí a algo quieren agradecer este fic, háganlo a la canción ''Déjame vivir'' de Rocío Durcal y Juan Gabriel, al escucharla me inventé este fic en la mente jajaja x3

Disclaimer: (siempre se me olvida xD) Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, excepto los OC, esos si son míos!

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_El amor es la mayor frescura en la vida.  
Pablo Picasso._

. . .

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella fiesta tan rara, desde ese día Zetsu había estado muy extraño, todos sus amigos habíamos intentado arreglar lo que sea que tuviera, aún así él no daba señales de querer ayuda. Unos días después de eso fui por mi cuenta a verlo, intenté por todos los medios que me dijera que le sucedía pero todo fue en vano o al menos eso creí hasta que me dijo que había estado peleado con Sasori y que a eso se debía su humor, sobra decir que tenía ganas de matar a Sasori por haberle hecho lo que le hubiera hecho, pero Zuzu dijo que de todos modos ya estaba todo arreglado y que –por desgracia- los planes de boda seguían intactos.

Y así llegamos al día de hoy, estamos a una semana y tres días de la boda. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, se me acaban las ideas y no sé qué hacer. Aunque sí tuve avances con él, como por ejemplo, fui al único al que le confesó que su depresión había sido por el idiota de Sasori, además no había día que no saliéramos juntos a pasear ¿Y Sasori? Quien sabe y además no me importa, por mí él se puede ir al infierno y yo seré feliz. Aparte, aunque les parezca increíble, había logrado hacer que Konan me fuera aceptando, aunque aún me tiene desconfianza es algo más abierta conmigo e incluso -aunque no quiera admitirlo- me ha ayudado en algunas cosas con Zetsu, me ha dicho algunos gustos que tiene mi ángel, así como su comida favorita (Todo lo que tenga carne le encanta), sus gustos en ropa, e incluso en canales de televisión, ella lo hace ver como si lo dijera sin ningún fin en especial, pero sé que lo hace para que yo me entere.

Y hoy me encuentro aquí, estoy en el centro comercial junto a mi Zetsu buscando algunos adornos finales para la boda ¿Qué por qué lo ayudo? Porque si no puedes con el enemigo, únete. Sabotear bodas es mi nuevo oficio y al parecer no soy el único, Sakura, Ino, Konan (indirectamente), Pain y las dos chicas que me enteré se llaman Aoi y Mina, me dijeron que estarían muy contentos de colaborar con la causa.

Finalmente terminamos todas las compras y fui a dejarlo hasta su casa, planeaba irme para no incomodarlo pero en cambio él me invitó a pasar y yo no desperdicié esa oportunidad.

Saludé a sus padres con formalidad, Nadeshiko me sonrió y Ryu solo me devolvió el saludo con seriedad. Subimos todas las bolsas a su habitación y las dejamos sobre la cama para poder ir sacando todo de ellas, nosotros también tomamos asiento en la mullida cama y Daiki, que nos dio la bienvenida moviendo su cola frenéticamente se fue a echar junto a nosotros.

—Humm… por cierto Madara… te agradezco mucho que me acompañaras —dijo Zetsu sonriendo levemente.

—No hay de qué, para mí es un honor ayudarte —contesté de la misma forma.

—No, pero de verdad gracias, yo sé que tú no eres de mucha paciencia y que odias la compras, pero aún así estás siempre disponible para hacer lo que yo diga sin quejarte ni una vez, no… no sé porque me soportas tanto.

Tras esas palabras me giré a verlo sorprendido ¿Aún no sabe que por él yo haré lo que sea?

—Zetsu, no me importaría tener que saltar de un edificio si eso me permite estar contigo, no me importa que hagamos o que digamos, con estar contigo es suficiente, porque te amo.

Pude notar su sorpresa por mis palabras ¿Por qué sigue sorprendiéndose? Le he aclarado miles de veces que lo amo.

—¿Por qué, Madara? ¿Por qué no podías haber pensado así antes? ¿Por qué ahora que ya todo está hecho? Ahora que voy a casarme, que tengo una vida hecha —me decía mientras notaba como sus ojos se humedecían y no pude evitar sentirme miserable.

—Antes no sabía pensar con claridad, lo que hice fue estúpido y el peor error que cometí en mi vida, yo también me he preguntado porque todo esto se da ahora que parece que no hay vuelta atrás, pero luego pienso que sí hay vuelta atrás, que tú y yo podríamos ser felices, yo todavía te amo y aunque tú me odies yo siempre lo voy a hacer—dije mientras le tomaba de las manos, él me miró aún con sorpresa.

—Madara, yo… no te odio, e incluso te he perdonado todo lo que pasó cuando éramos jóvenes, sólo que…

Él bajó la mirada y zafó sus manos de mi agarre.

—¿Sólo que qué?

—Yo… n-no debería sentir esto, tú no deberías estar aquí, será mejor que te vayas —me dijo aún con la mirada en la cama.

Ahora ya no entendía nada ¿Y qué es lo que habrá querido decir que se arrepintió?

—Antes dime qué era eso que ibas a decir.

Zetsu finalmente me miró con ojos tristes pero seguros.

—Yo aún te amo Madara —confesó finalmente.

Quedé bastante sorprendido por esa declaración, incluso creo que morí por algunas micras de segundo, aún no podía creer lo que había salido de la boca de Zetsu, él aún me ama ¡Me ama! Quería responder algo pero el idiota de yo se quedó sin palabras.

—Es por eso que no puedes quedarte —dijo haciendo que me saliera de mi trance—. No puedo pensar eso cuando estoy a nada de casarme con otro hombre, por favor Madara, vete.

De nuevo no entendía nada, si me ama ¿Entonces por qué planea seguir con su boda?

—P-pero tú no puedes casarte —logré decir finalmente—. Si me amas no es correcto, ni para ti ni para Sasori.

Zetsu solo se quedó mirándome unos segundos, no sé si meditando lo que dije o pensando en cómo echarme de su habitación.

—Mi decisión está tomada, yo seguiré con Sasori y nos casaremos.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunté con desesperación ¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr?

—Madara, tú una vez me engañaste, por esa misma razón dejé de creer en el amor, sólo salía con otros chicos para olvidarte, Sasori fue quien me hizo volver a creer. Hablé con él y me dijo que jamás me había engañado con Deidara… y le creo… de todos modos, así como él lo dijo, yo también levanto sospechas al siempre estar paseando contigo y… lo mejor es que siga con Sasori, no te lo voy a negar, hubo momentos en los que pensaba tirar todo esto del matrimonio con él por la borda, pero no puedo, tengo miedo Madara, miedo de volver a creer en el amor contigo y vuelvas a fallarme, yo no puedo vivir con ese miedo.

Con cada palabra yo quedaba cada vez más confundido, enojado, triste y dolido, hasta que escuché lo último. Así que todo esto se debe a que tiene miedo de que yo vuelva a hacerle algo que lo lastime, no puedo creer que la persona que más amo me vea de esa forma, pero sé que me lo he ganado, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho lo que hice de jóvenes no ha desaparecido.

Con una de mis manos hice que levantara la cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos, ahora él tendría que escuchar lo que yo tengo que decir.

—Escucha, yo se que ese miedo que sientes no va a desaparecer en un instante y que me merezco que me veas así, pero no me importa que tenga que decírtelo y demostrártelo de mil maneras diferentes, te amo y jamás te volvería a hacer daño, yo voy a demostrarte todos los días de mi vida restante que eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona que ha logrado penetrar mi corazón de forma irremediable, que eres mi Zuzu, mi ángel y que no me voy a rendir nunca —dije con tanta seguridad que ni yo sabía que tenía.

Zetsu aún se mantenía con esa mirada llena de sorpresa, ahora yo no sé qué va a pasar, que me va a decir, como va a ser todo a partir de ahora. El parecía querer hablar, pero por alguna razón sentí que no sería nada bueno, por lo que casi por impulso me lancé a besarlo. Él se sorprendió pero se mantuvo estático, parecía estar procesando lo que pasaba. Con extrema lentitud lo fui recostando en la cama y él pareció corresponder levemente, nunca rompiendo le beso. Yo aún no podía creer lo que pasaba y supongo que él tampoco. Después de un rato de estar así, yo comencé acariciar sus brazos, pasando ligeramente por su pecho y su abdomen, después subí mi mano de nuevo a su rostro y le acaricié la mejilla. Una vez que el beso se rompió para poder tomar aire, nos quedamos mirando un rato, nadie decía nada, mi mente era como un tornado y creo que la de Zuzu igual. Pero antes de poder seguir pensando Zetsu me empujó -sin mucha fuerza- lejos de él.

Zetsu se levantó y se quedó mirando el suelo como en estado de shock, por lo que me preocupé y me intenté acercar a él pero me detuvo con su mano.

—N-no te acerques —dijo Zetsu casi en un susurro.

—Yo… lo lamento Zetsu.

No estoy muy seguro de porque dije eso, sólo sé que todo lo que en verdad quería decir simplemente no salía de mi boca.

—Por favor Madara, vete —pidió Zuzu.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato y al final decidí que era mejor idea acercarme a él, me senté a su lado en la cama y traté de abrazarlo pero él me lo impidió separándose más de mí.

—Y-yo… no debería haber hecho eso —dijo más para él mismo que para mí.

—Pero lo hiciste y no fue porque ''se dio'' fue porque tú sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo —dije tratando de convencerlo, no puedo dejar que se case con otro.

—Lo que tú me hiciste hace años yo estoy haciéndoselo ahora a Sasori, no puedo seguir así… —murmuró con tristeza, no había nada peor para mí que verlo así.

—No, lo que yo te hice fue… por idiota, porque no pensaba con claridad, pero tú lo hiciste porque me amas, eso fue sincero —intenté explicar para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Al final él me miró y creí que finalmente había logrado algo, pero Zuzu se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Por favor, vete —me dijo con seriedad.

Con derrota asentí levemente y salí por la puerta, en cuanto salí Zetsu fue cerrando la puerta levemente pero antes de que se cerrara por completo escuché su voz.

—Esto no ha pasado y mi boda sigue en pie, perdón Madara y adiós —susurró para luego cerrar por completo la puerta.

Yo me fui a mi casa aún pensando en todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo en sus últimas palabras.

No sé cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora, no quiero que por ningún motivo se case, pero se me están acabando las ideas.

¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_¿__El beso__? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas. Ingrid Bergman._

. . .

Hoy hace una semana desde aquella vez en casa de Zetsu y ya no habíamos vuelto a hablar, no es que no intentara verlo, pero en todas las ocasiones Ryu me había impedido el paso a su casa.

Según me informó Konan, Zetsu planeaba casarse aquí en Japón ya que era el país natal de ambos, sin embargo, se iban a ir a vivir a Londres en cuanto terminara la boda y eso era algo que definitivamente no puedo permitir.

Entonces eso nos remonta al día de hoy, estamos a dos semanas de la boda y yo estoy aquí en mi casa, sentado en el sillón, aún en pijama (pantalón negro de dormir y una camiseta sin mangas negra) y viendo televisión… parezco vagabundo. Ya no se qué hacer, siento que estoy dándome por vencido muy pronto y no puedo hacer nada.

Me quedé viendo un programa sobre animales, una araña comía insectos, daba asco pero francamente me daba igual. Entonces de pronto tocaron el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Con desgano fui a abrir la puerta y ahí afuera vi a mi hermana, la verdad eso me cambió el ánimo enseguida.

—¿Hikari? —pregunté pareciendo un verdadero tonto.

—¡Madara-chan! ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó Hikari, ambos nos abrazamos con alegría.

—Estoy que es algo, pero háblame de ti ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras ambos entrabamos en la casa y tomábamos asiento en el sillón principal.

—Bueno, tuve un descanso en el trabajo y decidí visitar a mis hermanitos, antes de venir aquí pasé a ver a Izu-chan.

—¿Y cómo está? Hace mucho no lo veo.

—Está bien, lo escuché feliz, él necesitaba respirar un aire diferente y parece que le cayó bien.

Ambos nos quedamos hablando un rato más, sin embargo, mi hermana con lo observadora que es, se dio cuenta de mi estado vagabundo y decadente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes Madara? La última vez que te vi tan mal fue cuando tu novio terminó contigo en la preparatoria, Zetsu ¿No?

—Pues mi estado actual se debe a lo mismo o más bien al mismo.

Hikari me miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba eso.

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

—Pues claro, te dije que lo iba a volver a conquistar, incluso tu sabes que justo antes de que Pain avisara de la fiesta de reencuentro yo ya tenía boletos para Londres.

Y era verdad, después de nueve años de cobardía finalmente iba a ir a buscarlo pero luego se dio todo de otra forma y me fue imposible, me pregunto que habrá pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué es lo que pasó ahora con él?

Procedí a contarle toda la historia, desde la fiesta de reencuentro hasta lo que había pasado en su casa la última vez que nos vimos, ella sólo escuchaba sin decir nada.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he querido conocer al chico que le robó el corazón a mi hermanito, me parece que tendré un encuentro con cierto chico.

Al escucharla me sorprendí, no esperaba que Hikari quisiera hablar con Zetsu, pero bueno, a lo mejor ella lograba hacer algo para que él aceptara verme.

—De acuerdo, puedes hablar con él ¿Pero que le dirás? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sólo quiero conocerlo, saber porque te enamoraste de él y lo que él piensa y siente de todo esto que ha estado pasando entre ustedes.

—Sinceramente Hikari, creo que él no te dirá nada.

—No importa, tengo mis medios, pero primero ¿Puedes decirme los nombres de quiénes son sus amigas o amigos más cercanos?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Madara… dámelos.

Cuando usa ese tono de amenaza y autoritarismo prefiero hacer lo que dice.

—Sus mejores amigas son Konan, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, amigos hombres… creo que amigos hombres cercanos sólo tiene uno llamado Kisame Hoshigaki, pero por lo que sé casi no han hablado últimamente.

Hikari me dio las gracias y salió de mi casa, yo mientras tanto me bañé, vestí y peine, tres cosas que tanta falta me hacían. Decidí seguir viendo televisión un rato más mientras esperaba a Hikari, no sabía que tenía planeado mi hermana, sólo esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

.

.

.

**Hikari's POV**

Todo el día que debería estar con mi hermano me lo pase en la calle investigando al chico que Madara tanto quería o más bien quiere, pero por él e Izuna haría eso y más.

Primero visité a la tal Konan, según sé ella es la novia de Pain, mejor amigo de Madara-chan. Me recibió bien, le conté quien era y porque estaba ahí, pero no quiso decirme nada, tan sólo lo que ya sabía, o sea lo que Mada-chan me había dicho. Sin embargo, si me contó que había tenido problemas graves con Sasori últimamente, más no porque los habían tenido. Le agradecí y me dirigí con las siguiente chicas, aunque primero le había tenido que pedir la dirección de esas Sakura e Ino. Fui con esas chicas y tampoco quisieron decirme mucho, tan solo lo que Konan y Mada-chan me habían dicho.

Entonces decidí que debía ir con el plato principal, les pedí a esas chicas la dirección de Zetsu y me la dieron, pues no le veían nada de malo que yo la tuviera.

Hablé un buen rato con el chico, era muy diferente a como me lo imaginé, creí que cuando Madara decía que su piel era más blanca que la nieve lo decía en sentido figurado. En fin, es diferente ciertamente, pero sé que por eso precisamente le gusta a Madara, además no es feo, eso lo aseguro, y hablando con Zet aprendí que mi hermano es un pervertido (les explicaré eso después).

Me dijo varias cosas, pero me hizo jurar que no le diría nada a Madara, promesa que voy a cumplir a menos que sea absolutamente necesario hacer lo contrario. Entonces Zetsu me dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió, cosa que aunque me lo dijo por accidente y me hizo prometer dos veces que no le diría a Madara, tenía que decírselo.

Me despedí de él y salí de nuevo a casa de mi hermano, la verdad Zetsu me había caído muy bien, era un gran chico y ahora veía porque mi hermano estaba tan ciegamente enamorado de él.

Ahora lo que viene lo dejo en manos de kami-sama.

.

.

.

**Madara's POV**

Cuando escuché la puerta vi entrar a mi hermana, ella me sonrió y tomó asiento junto a mí.

—¿Averiguaste algo importante? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Bueno… sí, algo que descubrí es que eres un pervertido —me dijo con burla.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté algo confundido y levemente ofendido… aunque no era del todo mentira.

—Ya sé porque te gusta.

—¿Y por qué según tú me gusta?

—Es inocente, lindo, cariñoso, algo tímido y con aires de sumiso, aunque en realidad es todo un rebelde y al tipo de hombres pervertidos como tú les gustan los chicos -o chicas en dado caso- que son así.

Hikari decía y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, haciendo que ella riera.

—Pero también que es un gran chico de corazón enorme, es por eso que estoy tranquila sabiendo que estás enamorado del correcto.

Eso último me hizo sonreír con cariño a mi hermana.

—Bueno… otra cosa que descubrí es que él ha tenido problemas con su prometido…

—¿Y sabes porque tuvieron esos problemas? —interrumpí con ansiedad.

—Sí… pero debes prometer que no te comportarás como un maniático.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo —dije con derrota.

—Y además no puedes decirle que te conté, pues me lo dijo por accidente y me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie.

—D-de acuerdo… lo prometo.

Ahora sí estaba muy confundido y curioso, esperaba que Hikari prosiguiera con ansiedad.

—Bien, pues resulta que su prometido, Sasori, había estado presionándolo… para tener relaciones —terminó de decir finalmente Hikari.

Enseguida sentí como la sangre me hervía y no pude evitar sentir tanta ira que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, sin decir nada me levanté del sillón y me salí de la casa sin siquiera mirar a mi hermana, caminé por la calle con los puños cerrados hasta que choqué contra alguien al doblar la esquina…

—Justo a quien quería ver —murmuré— tengo asuntos contigo… Sasori….

**Fin**

¿Sabían que cuando me imaginé a Madara en esa pijama literalmente tiré baba? *¬*

¡Hoooooola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap ¡Oh, se acerca pelea! ¿Quién quieren que gane? Prff que pregunta tan tonta obvio sé quien queremos todos que gané. Pero ¿Cómo afectará este encuentro en el futuro? ¡Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Por cierto, ¡gracias por los reviews! y a mi niichan por haberme dejado comentarios :')

Sayoo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal. _

_Madre Teresa de Calcuta._

. . .

—¡Auch! Zetsu, eso duele —dije mirando al -lindo- hombre que tenía a mi lado, quien me curaba algunas heridas en el brazo, sentados aquí en la orilla de la cama de mi habitación.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Mira que pelearte con Sasori… —me dijo a modo de reprendida, sé que está enojado, pero no me arrepiento.

—Humm… ese idiota se merece eso y más —dije mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor, tenía una gran herida en el brazo que Zetsu me curaba justamente ahora, poniéndome alcohol para desinfectar ¿Cómo me la hice? Pues la maldita marioneta pelirroja había aprovechado una pequeña distracción mía para aventarme contra el vidrio de una tienda.

—La violencia nunca es la solución, menos mal Kisame y yo íbamos pasando por ahí para poder separarlos —me dijo con seriedad.

—Ya sé, y debo decir que me alegra que Kisame parara a Sasori, así fuiste tú quien fue por mí —dije feliz al recordar los sucesos—. Además, creo que así aprendió la lección, al menos lo mandé al hospital —dije con orgullo.

—¡Madara! ¡Por el amor de Kami, le rompiste la nariz! —me dijo enojado ejerciendo más fuerza en la herida haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor—. Lo lamento, pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

—Pues con la nariz rota a lo mejor reconsideras casarte con él —dije en mitad burla mitad verdad, pero él no contestó.

Retiró el algodón con el alcohol para envolverme el brazo con una venda.

—Y a todo esto ¿Por qué pelearon? —me preguntó aún fijando su atención en envolver la venda sin mucha fuerza.

—Yo…

No podía decirle que Hikari me había dicho lo que el muy maldito le había hecho, eso la metería en problemas.

—Quería arreglar todo con él, vengarme por haberme robado al hombre más maravilloso de todos —dije con seguridad, tampoco era mentira.

Zetsu no me respondió, sólo terminó de colocarme la venda y cerciorarse que no se cayera.

—Ahora déjame ver tu pecho —me dijo mientras volvía a desinfectarse las manos con alcohol.

La verdad saber que lo tendré aún más cerca me emocionó, pero logré mantener la calma, aún me dolía todo el cuerpo, ese maldito jitomate sí que tiene fuerza. Me quité la camisa con lentitud para evitar lastimarme más y la lancé lejos. Zetsu se posicionó justo delante de mí, hincado.

Con sus manos empezó a palparme todo el pecho y el abdomen y yo sólo me aseguraba de mantener la calma, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Entonces de pronto pasó su mano por una de mis costillas y no pude evitar gritar levemente por el dolor.

—Lo sabía, tienes una costilla rota, si serás baka —dijo Zetsu enojado, pero pude escuchar algo de preocupación en su voz, lo que me alegró pero también me hizo sentir culpable por preocuparlo por mi causa—. Voy a ponerte una venda para que todo se quedé en su lugar, puede que te duela —me advirtió aunque siempre con pacífica tranquilidad en su voz.

Asentí y él empezó a envolver mi caja torácica con la venda, a la mitad de la venda empezó a apretarme un poco más fuerte, no me asfixiaba pues era apenas la fuerza necesaria, pero la costilla rota era la causante del dolor, finalmente terminó de ponérmela y Zuzu le colocó un broche para asegurarse que se quedara ahí.

—Acuéstate.

Hice lo que me dijo, aunque por el intenso dolor que sentía en la costilla él tuvo que ayudarme.

—¿Te duele mucho? —me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—Duele un poco, pero si tengo a mi hermoso y sexi ángel-enfermero, no me pasará nada —dije ganándome un almohadazo en la cara, al quitar la almohada vi su cara sonrojada y molesta, lo que me hizo reír, aunque el dolor me obligó a callarme.

—No te rías ni hables, no hagas ningún esfuerzo, descansa —me dijo Zuzu para después besarme levemente la frente, ¡Kami, estoy en el paraíso!

Él debería estar cuidando la nariz rota de su prometido y sin embargo, está aquí curándome a mí, lo que me hace sentir sumamente feliz, además de todas las muestras de cariño que ha tenido conmigo.

—Dime ¿En dónde aprendiste a curar así? —pregunté para hacer conversación en ese intenso silencio.

—Sakura es doctora, Ino es enfermera, saca tus conclusiones —me dijo con una sonrisa de esas que me encantan.

—Ya veo, me alegra tener un hábil y hermoso enfermero, creo que soy el hombre más afortunado —dije mientras veía con diversión su ligero sonrojo.

—Bueno Madara, no hables, necesitas reposo, si necesitas algo sólo avísame o si sientes más dolor dime para llamar a un doctor.

—¿A dónde irás? —pregunté con curiosidad, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

—Iré a la cocina, prepararé algo de comer ¿Se te antoja algo en especial? Pero que sea sano —me decía siempre con una sonrisa, mientras yo lo miraba sorprendido al ver cuántas molestias se tomaba por mí.

—No… no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias por mí, podemos pedir algo para comer, o pedirle a alguno de los cocineros que preparen algo —dije como solución, había gente que se encargara de eso, además, aunque me guste que me cuide quiero que ahora esté a mi lado.

—No, pedir comida está descartado, necesitas comer sano, según me dijo tu hermana tú comes muy mal, además la comida sabe mejor cuando se prepara con cariño —aseguró con una dulce sonrisa que me derritió por completo.

—Por favor, no tengo hambre, quiero que estés conmigo, esa es mi mejor medicina —dije casi en súplica ¿Yo, suplicando? En realidad estoy enamorado.

Zetsu pareció meditarlo un momento. Después de unos minutos suspiró y se fue a acostar junto a mí, pues mi cama es matrimonial. Se acercó mucho a mí e hizo que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho, yo sólo oía su corazón que latía a un ritmo tranquilizante. Él, mientras tanto, acariciaba mi cabello, mientras su barbilla estaba recargada en mi cabeza. Estar así con él era como un sueño, su simple presencia me tranquilizaba de sobremanera. Esa paz incluso hizo que el dolor se fuera por un momento, mi brazo ya no me dolía y apenas me acordaba que tenía una costilla rota. El silencio en la habitación, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y su aura de paz me hizo sentir sueño y poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormido, pensando que estaba en buenas manos.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y puede sentir un gran vació, me giré levemente hacía el lado izquierdo de mi cama y no vi nada ni a nadie, lo cual me hizo sentir triste y decepcionado. Desperté una nueva mañana igual que las anteriores, completamente solo.

Pero entonces un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi rápidamente hacía la puerta, cómo esta se abría y por ahí entraba mi dulce ángel con una charola en las manos.

—Buenos días, me alegra que despertaras, te traje el desayuno —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí para dejar la charola sobre mis piernas.

—Zetsu… —pude apenas murmurar, estaba muy sorprendido de aún verlo ahí y con un desayuno sólo para mí en sus manos.

Zuzu se sentó junto a mí y me dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios que me hizo reaccionar con sorpresa, él me había besado… me había besado en la boca… con cariño… con amor…

—Te traje unos hot-cakes con leche sabor chocolate, sé que dije que debías comer sano, pero es mejor que estés consentido durante este tiempo que estarás adolorido —dijo Zetsu con una hermosa sonrisa.

—M-muchas gracias… Zuzu —dije apenas saliendo de mi trance, él me había besado…

Me levanté un poco con ayuda de Zetsu y comencé a comer mi desayuno, estaban muy deliciosos (casi tanto como su creador). Zuzu me miraba comer con una sonrisa, entonces pensé que tal vez esperaba algún comentario de cómo le habían quedado y sonreí para mis adentros.

—Están deliciosos, eres buen cocinero —dije viendo con complacencia como sonreía orgulloso.

Él es mi enfermero, mi cocinero, el amor de mi vida, mi paz, mi ángel guardián ¿Qué más podía pedir? Él es todo lo que quiero y también todo lo que me importa.

Continué desayunando, de vez en cuando le daba algún bocado a Zetsu, quien me respondía sonriendo y tomando el bocado del tenedor con su boca.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Zetsu se encargó de llevar la charola con todo su contenido a la cocina, dejándome sólo en la habitación y con mucha emoción, felicidad, sorpresa y sobre todo amor.

Los días pasaron así, pasé una semana en reposo y ya me sentía mejor gracias a todos los cuidados de Zetsu, aunque según lo que me había dicho la costilla se me curaría en tres semanas, lo cual es inaceptable porque él se casa en una semana. Pasó otra semana en la que yo ya estaba casi como nuevo, me alisté tanto física como mentalmente para el día de mañana, pues sería la gran boda y sería mi deber cancelarla, así tuviera que convencer a Zetsu justo antes de que firmara lo voy a detener… Deséenme suerte.

**Fin**

Hola n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, como verán este capítulo estuvo algo raro (y cursi), pues Zetsu parecía más cariñoso, cosa que se esfuerza por demostrar que no es, pero ya se sabrá el porqué después, saben que nunca los dejo con la duda de por vida ¿O lo he hecho? Si lo he hecho díganme xD

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo ¡La boda!

Sayoo


	12. Chapter 12

¿Cómo están? Ya llegué *Aoi, the drama queen* okya jajaja Espero que este cap sea de su agrado :D *Por cierto, esta vez la frase sí queda con el capítulo ¿No?* xP

Por cierto, pásense a leer mi One-shot ''Errores'' Les gustará -w-

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto los OC.

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_El amor es una bellísima flor, pero hay que tener el coraje de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio._

_Stendhal, escritor francés._

. . .

Todo el día me la pasé muy ansioso, mañana era la gran boda que por cierto intentaría arruinar. Pero tuve que estar todo el día en cama para asegurar mi bienestar y el de mis huesos, pues aún no estaba cien por ciento curado de la costilla. Zetsu me había dejado al cuidado de una de las sirvientas pues él estaría ocupado arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era de noche, todo el día me la había pasado pensando en cómo haría para convencer a mi Zetsu de no casarse, porque en definitiva me niego a perderlo, él está destinado a mí así como yo a él. Con todos esos pensamientos me quedé dormido poco a poco, pues ya estaba todo el plan de mañana, la boda sería a las nueve de la mañana, me despertaría temprano, llegaría a la ceremonia del infierno, lo trataría de convencer de no casarse y si no aceptaba lo secuestraría… bien, ese último pensamiento no creo hacerlo ¿O sí?

Mi noche estuvo llena de extraños sueños en los que no lograba mi objetivo, por lo que fue la peor noche de mi vida, aunque por eso de las tres logré dormirme finalmente.

A la mañana siguiente sentí los rayos de Sol entrar por mi ventana ¿Rayos de Sol? Los rayos de Sol salen ya casi por… las nueve.

Me levanté de golpe para ver el reloj, ¡Eran las ocho con cuarenta minutos! Intenté levantarme rápidamente pero el dolor en mis costillas se hizo presente y me obligó a caer de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez con más lentitud me levanté y lo más rápido que pude me vestí y medio peiné. Salí de la casa sin decir nada y rápidamente me metí en el carro, miré la invitación que Zetsu me había dado anteriormente y vi la dirección. Con más velocidad de la que debería llevar me dirigí hacia esa dirección, pero un policía me detuvo ¡Mierda!

El idiota del policía se acercó a casi paso tortuga y me empezó a sermonear que iba a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros y bla, bla, bla. Miré mi reloj, maldición eran las ocho cincuenta ¡En diez minutos era la estúpida celebración!

Al final resultó que el tipo era igual que los demás, le di cien dólares y me dejó ir, era la primera vez que agradecía la corrupción en los policías.

Cuando finalmente llegué al maldito lugar en donde se casarían, eran las ocho cincuenta y cinco. Rápidamente me bajé del auto y corrí. Más adelante me encontré a Konan y Sakura que hablaban con caras de preocupación, lo que me llamó la atención.

Me acerqué a ellas y enseguida sus miradas cambiaron a unas de alegría.

—¡Madara! ¿En dónde rayos estabas pedazo de baka? —me preguntó Konan propinándome un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Auch, eso duele Konan —dije sobándome.

—Creíamos que no vendrías y que Zetsu terminaría casándose con ese… ese… hombre —dijo Sakura algo preocupada y con desprecio al mencionar a Sasori.

—Se me hizo tarde y encima me detuvo un policía por exceso de velocidad, pero por ningún motivo iba a faltar —expliqué y ambas me sonrieron.

—¡Bien! La ceremonia ya va a empezar, Sasori ya está adentro y Zetsu apenas viene, creo que a Nadeshiko le costó levantarlo, se nota que no está de humor —dijo Sakura guiñándome un ojo, Konan sonrió.

—Es tu deber alegrarlo y evitar que cometa el peor error de su vida —dijo esta vez Konan —. Más te vale lograrlo.

Yo sólo asentí y los tres nos metimos a donde estaban todos los demás invitados, ahí estaba Ryu con esa seriedad tan característica de él, si no fuera porque he visto como es con su esposa y con Zetsu cuando están a solas, no lo creería, parece el hombre más cariñoso del mundo.

También estaban todos los Akatsuki, quienes al verme me sonrieron, Pain, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu, Deidara por extraña razón no estaba, supongo que él siente lo mismo que yo, él ama a Sasori y no quiere ver que se case, pero él no tiene el valor suficiente como para hacer lo que yo estoy haciendo. En fin, todos mis amigos me miraban como diciendo ''Hazlo Madara'', sé que todos me están apoyando y se los agradezco de sobremanera.

Junto a ellos estaban Hashirama y Tobirama mirándome con caras de ''¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de idiota?'' Pero no les hice mucho caso.

Miré también a Sasori que estaba justo frente a la mesa en donde estaba el libro donde debían firmar, su expresión era seria como de costumbre. Simplemente no lo entiendo, si fuera yo quien se fuera a casar con Zetsu, estaría reventando de felicidad y no tendría una jodida mueca de fastidio ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

—Madara, Zetsu está llegando —avisó Sakura en voz baja.

Rápidamente salí de ahí y efectivamente, vi a Zetsu salir del auto justo al lado de Nadeshiko, ella al igual que su hijo, no sonreían, parecía que iban a un funeral en vez de una boda y me pregunto que tenía tan mal a todos, supongo que la falta de amor entre los dos novios (es la verdad).

Me acerqué a ellos dos con lentitud y cuando Zetsu y yo estuvimos frente a frente nos miramos por segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hijo? —preguntó Nadeshiko sorprendida.

—Necesito hablar con Zetsu, por favor señora Senju ¿Puedo hacerlo? —pregunté a lo que Nadeshiko sonrió.

—Claro, Zetsu no seas maleducado y habla con él —dijo a su hijo para después dejarnos solos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Creí que las cosas estaban ya muy claras —me dijo con seriedad.

—No te cases, por favor, no lo hagas —dije con seguridad pero tristeza reflejada en mi mirada, pero Zetsu pareció no inmutarse.

—Te había dicho que lo haría, que iba a casarme.

—¿Por qué entonces hiciste todo eso? Cuidarme mientras estaba herido, ser tan cariñoso, besarme ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas si aún planeabas casarte? —pregunté triste.

—Por eso precisamente, antes de casarme quería… pasar mis últimos días contigo, te amo, pero sé que con Sasori mi futuro ya está marcado, contigo no sabría que esperar, ya te dije la razón por la cual no estoy contigo, además… yo amo a Sasori…

—No —interrumpí con seguridad—. Tú no amas a Sasori, tú me amas sólo a mí y sé que la razón es que tienes miedo, miedo de que yo aún sea un idiota y que te lastime, pero no es así, yo he cambiado, te amo y jamás volvería a lastimarte… por favor… confía en mí… sólo… no te cases —dije mientras sentía que mis piernas fallaban y caía de rodillas al piso, Zetsu se acercó rápidamente hasta mí y se hincó junto a mí.

—Nunca olvides que te amo —dijo para después abrazarme y besarme ligeramente.

Después de eso él se levantó dejándome ahí. No, no puedo permitir que lo haga, no puedo permitir que se aleje de mi… No.

Con una nueva fuerza que no había sentido antes, entré de nuevo a donde estaban todos los invitados, Zetsu se acercó a Sasori y ambos se miraron con pequeñas sonrisas, por Dios ¿A quién quieren engañar? Esas no son miradas de novios enamorados.

El hombre de en medio empezó a hablar, todo ese sermón sobre amarse en la pobreza, bla, bla. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte en donde debían decir si aceptaban o no. Primero le preguntaron a Zetsu y mi corazón se detuvo, Sakura y Konan me miraron con miedo y sorpresa, ellas estaban igual que yo, todos esperábamos un milagro, aunque yo ya tenía planeado que sí Zetsu decía que aceptaba yo iba a intervenir en esa parte de ''Que hable ahora o calle para siempre''. Sin embargo, Zetsu no respondía, parecía pensarlo seriamente.

—Acepto —dijo finalmente haciendo que todos nosotros soltáramos un suspiro de decepción, no, simplemente él no podía casarse.

Después el hombre se giró hacia Sasori y le hizo la misma pregunta, sentí la tensión en esa habitación, Sasori no respondía y me tenía muy sorprendido ¿No pensaba aceptar?

—¿Acepta o no? —preguntó el hombre un poco impaciente.

Todos los invitados posaron su mirada en Sasori, quien seguía pensándolo.

—Yo… —comenzó a murmurar.

**Fin**

Muajaja soy mala xD

Aoi: ¡Hola! ¿Ven? No me tardé mucho yo soy bien responsable! n.n

Inner: Sí claro, por eso no has actualizado tus otros dos fics ¬¬

Aoi: ¬¬

Inner: ¬¬

Aoi: En fin xD espero que les haya gustado este capítulo *Que estuvo bien …che dramático xD*! Tenía planeado que fueran unos… trece capítulos, no me gusta que sean muchos pues es mucho trabajo (ya hice uno como de veintidós capítulos en el pasado, aclaro que no era de Naruto y lo subí en otra cuenta cuya contraseña perdí XD), pero en vista de que estoy avanzando súper leeeeento en los caps, lo alargaré de entre quince a veinte ¿Vale o no vale? jeje Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Sayoo! Por cierto, que no haya actualizado los otros dos es porque he decidió dedicar toda mi atención e inspiración a éste por ahora xP

Nos leemos mis amores y gracias por los reviews (¡37! ¡No puedo creerlo, he superado mi record anterior! ), y los que han marcado como favorito y follow, me hacen feliz :')


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí traigo la conti! *Perdón la tardanza, es que me fui de paseo y estoy quemada, cansada y adolorida… no es broma xD* y aparte estoy toda distraída, el lunes empiezo la prepa *Razón por la cual tal vez ahora actualice más lento u.u* Bueno, ¡Espero que les guste!

Aclaración: La boda no es por la iglesia, es por el civil y en dónde están casándose está basado en el lugar en donde se casó una prima :P

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen aquí así como la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_Hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero dejar hablar al corazón._

_Marguerite Yourcenar._

. . .

''_No acepto''_

Las palabras resonaron en todo el lugar, todos los invitados, incluyéndome a mí y a Zetsu, nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por lo que había salido de la boca de Sasori, ''No acepto''… ahora no sabría describir todas las emociones que llenaban mi cabeza.

—¿Q-qué es lo que dijiste, Sasori? —preguntó Zetsu confundido, al igual que todos los demás.

—Lo lamento Zetsu… yo… Deidara me llamó y me dijo que habían asaltado nuestra fábrica de artesanías y que me necesitaba allá, no puedo casarme teniendo esa intranquilidad —dijo Sasori con voz suave, como queriendo quitarle peso al asunto.

—Y-ya veo… ¿Pero por qué no me avisaste? Hubiéramos podido haber evitado llegar hasta ahora —dijo Zuzu entre molesto y triste, me duele verlo así, pero la verdad es que estaba muy feliz por cómo había resultado todo.

—Lo lamento, creí que podría sobrellevarlo, pero luego me puse a pensar que no podría disfrutar mi ''día feliz'' y mi noche de bodas si por otro lado estaba preocupado por mi fábrica, pero no quería decepcionarte, por eso decidí llevar todo hasta el final, aunque ahora me ganó la responsabilidad.

Todos escuchábamos su conversación sintiéndonos excluidos, pero ese sentimiento era reemplazado por el de sorpresa, las caras de Ryu, Hashirama y Tobirama eran todo un poema.

—Lo lamento cariño, de verdad lo siento mucho —dijo Sasori besándole la frente a Zetsu.

Zetsu sólo asintió y Sasori salió del lugar, yo salí rápidamente tras Sasori, necesitaba hablar con él ¿De qué? Ya verán.

—Sasori —llamé para detenerlo, él se detuvo enseguida.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha? —me preguntó sin siquiera voltear.

—A mi no me engañas con tu rollo de que asaltaron tu fábrica, quiero que me digas que sucede exactamente —hablé firmemente.

Sasori río levemente aún sin voltear a verme, su actitud seguía impasible.

—Eres muy listo para mi gusto, Uchiha —dijo con algo de burla, pero decidí ignorarlo—. Pero no tanto como para darte cuenta que eres tú la causa por la cual di esa excusa, aunque no es mentira, sí asaltaron mi fábrica y debo partir cuanto antes, pero no era tan urgente como dije, es sólo que no iba a meterme en un matrimonio sin amor, la verdad es que Zetsu y yo nos queremos mucho y siempre estaremos para el otro, pero no nos amamos, lo que nos unió fueron nuestros corazones rotos, él había sido lastimado por ti y yo por Deidara, ya que él me había terminado sin razón aparente, así que nuestras decepciones hicieron que buscáramos refugio en el otro, lo logramos, pero sólo fuimos eso, un refugio, nunca logró emerger amor entre nosotros y cuando tu llegaste con tus tonterías de destruir mi noviazgo y vi que Zetsu no hizo nada para alejarte fue cuando supe que todo había sido una fantasía.

Sasori me hablaba con firmeza y casi podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, todo lo que había dicho me había sorprendido mucho, él sin duda se me había adelantado mucho, aunque ahora que sé su historia creo que no tenemos por qué ser enemigos.

—Sé lo que piensas, y sí, yo soy mucho más listo que tú —dijo con burla sacándome un pequeño gruñido—. No seremos amigos Madara, no después de haberme roto la nariz y por supuesto no después de haber querido conquistar a mi novio a mis espaldas, pero aún así tu y yo siempre estaremos unidos por algo, que es ese sentimiento de amor y protección por Zetsu, por lo que te dejaré el camino libre, yo no seré un estorbo para tu meta, al fin y al cabo, Zetsu es el ser más necio que hay en el mundo, aunque yo me quite del camino te va a costar convencerlo de tu amor, sólo cuídalo y no vuelvas a lastimarlo porque esta vez el de la nariz y otros huesos rotos serás tú.

Él seguía dándome la espalda, pero de pronto se giró para dejarme ver una sonrisa en su frío rostro, era una sonrisa más amistosa, yo también le sonreí, ahora mismo sellábamos una promesa, no necesitábamos palabras, como él dijo, un sentimiento nos unía y ahora sabía que era cierto.

Sasori se fue sin decir nada y yo me quedé ahí mirándolo alejarse, entonces recordé que había un hermoso chico dentro de ese lugar que necesitaba apoyo (y yo como el caballero que soy se lo voy a dar).

Entré y Nadeshiko hablaba con Zetsu mientras todos los invitados parecían estar realmente incómodos. Entonces yo me acerqué hasta donde estaba Nade (cómo ahora le decía a Nadeshiko) y el dulce novio.

—Zetsu ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté parándome frente a él.

—Sí Madara, quitando que mi novio dijo que no aceptaba casarse conmigo estoy perfecto —me dijo con sarcasmo, diablos que está enojado.

—No debes hablarle así a Madara, él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó —dijo Nadeshiko enojada.

—Está bien, señora Senju, es comprensible que esté enojado —dije para impedir que Nadeshiko regañara a Zetsu.

—No necesito que me regañes madre, ni tampoco que me defiendas Madara —dijo Zetsu fríamente para después salir a paso rápido del lugar, dejando a todos los invitados en un incómodo silencio.

Yo salí rápidamente tras Zetsu, miré hacia todos los alrededores pero no lo vi, entonces supuse que iría a casa de sus padres. Salí para allá en mi auto e iba muy rápido, sólo rogaba no ser detenido por ningún policía esta vez. Finalmente llegué a su casa y toqué varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondió, no escuché ni siquiera pasos cerca, entonces escalé por un árbol (a pesar de los años aún estoy en forma) y subí hasta la ventana de Zetsu. Entonces lo encontré sentado en su cama mirando al suelo como pensativo ¿De verdad le había afectado tanto que Sasori dijera que no? ¿O qué era lo que lo tenía así? Entonces di pequeños golpecitos en el vidrio llamando su atención. Él me miró con molestia y parecía que no iba a abrir, pero yo seguí insistiendo con los toques hasta que se vio a obligado a abrirme.

—¿A qué vienes Uchiha? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, me preocupó que salieras corriendo así —dije con sinceridad mientras me adentraba en su habitación.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero haré como si no estuvieras aquí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo asentí con una sonrisa mientras lo veía trasladarse por su habitación, era en serio que haría como si no estuviera, buscaba algunas cosas en su armario y pasaba de largo de mí, mientras yo veía todo con una sonrisa, pero parecía divertida su actitud.

—Es hora de quitarme este estúpido traje —murmuró para él mismo, sin embargo, me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pude adivinar sus pensamientos, pero no, no creo que sea capaz. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su saco de color blanco cayó en mi cara, me lo quité pero lo sostuve entre mis manos, la tela era muy suave y olía a él. Con sorpresa vi como se desabotonaba la camisa blanca y al quitársela revelaba su piel blanca haciendo que mis manos picaran con la necesidad de tocar cada centímetro de él. Yo aún no podía creer que Zetsu estuviera intentado provocarme, es decir, sé que es un ángel muy travieso y malicioso, pero esto rebasa los límites, no sabe que está metiéndose en zona de peligro.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando dirigió sus manos hacia su cinturón y empezó a desabrocharlo, si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar violándolo en su propia cama.

—Z-Zetsu… basta —pude murmurar tragando saliva pesadamente.

Pero él me ignoró, sólo me sonrió seductoramente provocando que me excitara completamente, definitivamente esto no era bueno…

.

.

.

**Zetsu's POV**

Simplemente es súper divertido ver la cara de Madara, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, no planeaba llegar muy lejos, ni siquiera me iba a quitar los pantalones, la idea de que el pervertido piense que en verdad voy a quitarme todo digamos que me hace sentir superior al saber que voy a decepcionarlo, lo siento querido Uchiha.

Me di la vuelta para aventar mi cinturón al armario, sin embargo, sentí unos fuertes brazos envolver mi cintura, Madara estaba detrás de mí con su cabeza metida entre mi cuello y mi hombro, quería echarlo lejos, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió, descubrí que me encantaba sentirlo junto a mí, el toque de sus manos en mi piel desnuda me hacía sentir escalofríos, pero en buen sentido.

—No debiste hacer eso —murmuró Madara contra mi piel provocándome otro escalofrío.

—¿A no? ¿Por qué? —pregunté casi en un susurro, no entendía porque yo estaba actuando así, pero sólo sentía mi cerebro apagado y mi corazón parecía estar hablando por mí.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me sonrojé cuando sentí algo duro contra mi trasero, maldición, creo que sí me pasé esta vez con mis jueguitos.

—Porque ahora no puedo dejar de tocarte —me dijo con voz ronca haciendo que me excitara al borde de esta vez sí perder el control.

Me giré hacia él y lo besé delicadamente, él pareció corresponder al beso pero de su parte era un poco más rudo. Me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello, entonces entre tropezones y movimientos torpes ambos conseguimos llegar a la cama y Madara me acostó suevamente sobre ella, aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero por alguna razón mi cerebro no pensaba con claridad, ahora lo único que había en ella era cierto Uchiha que en este momento se encontraba besándome con amor y algo de salvajismo.

—Zetsu… no sabes cuánto deseo esto… pero mi amor por ti es un millón de veces más grande que el deseo, por eso no haré nada si tú no quieres, te amo y perdón —me dijo para después besarme con amor y delicadeza, yo sólo lo miré con sorpresa, sus palabras me habían hecho sentir algo así como mariposas en el estómago y mi corazón se había acelerado, sentí una emoción extraña que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y sólo atiné a sonreírle con amor.

—Quiero esto Madara... —dije con voz demasiado dulce para mi gusto—. Pero esto no significa que ya ganaste tu supuesta ''guerra'' por mi amor —añadí para no perder todo mi orgullo, además quiero seguir haciéndolo sufrir.

Madara me sonrió de lado, él había captado y estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, lo que me alegró al saber que él en realidad me ama.

Continuamos besándonos, no sabía que iba a pasar, sólo sabía que no había otro lugar en el que yo quisiera estar.

**Fin**

¡Aayyy! ¿Quién se imaginó que la escena dramática de la boda terminaría con una hermosísima escena de perversión? jajaja

Una pregunta: ¿Quieren lemon en el siguiente capítulo o lo dejo en lime? *¡Ustedes eligen!* x3

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Y resulta que al final Sasori me terminó cayendo bien xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar y les prometo que cada vez que tenga un tiempo libre de la escuela voy a seguir actualizando, prometo tratar de seguir con este ritmo :')

¡Los quiero! Sayoo


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola! Ya llegué yo, la reina del AU y el OoC x3

Por cierto, no crean que porque Sasori se fue el drama terminó, recuerden que soy ''the Drama Queen'' ¡ jaja no ya en serio, habrá más dramas! pero mientras ustedes disfruten este cap tanto o más como yo al escribirlo x3

¡Por decisión unánime ganó el lemon!

Advertencias: Lemon Yaoi y posibles hemorragias nasales (¿?) xD

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a la mente maestra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Lucha por tu amor**

**. . .**

_He experimentado de todo, y puedo asegurar que no hay nada mejor que estar en los brazos de la persona que amas. _

_John Lennon_.

**. . .**

Aún mi mente no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que estaba besándome apasionadamente en una cama con el hombre de mis sueños. Sentí sus suaves manos pasar por los botones de mi camisa y le permití desabrocharlos lentamente mientras mi lengua no paraba de jugar con la suya. Una vez que terminó con su trabajo lo ayudé a quitármela y la lancé lejos a un lugar aleatorio. Yo mientras tanto sentía la ansiedad y el deseo crecer en mí a cada segundo y al verlo a él con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados de deseo sólo me hacía perder el control más rápidamente. Comencé a despojarlo de sus prendas también y le quité los zapatos junto a los calcetines y también fui por los míos para estar más cómodos.

Decidí seguir adelante y rápidamente llevé mis manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones del traje, los desabroché y de un rápido movimiento los dejé fuera de mi vista, provocándole a Zetsu algo de sorpresa.

No pude evitar mirar lascivamente el cuerpo de mi hermoso acompañante que estaba cubierto solo por unos bóxers cortos color negro aunque su erección era notable ya, es simplemente tan perfecto y sensual.

—D-deja de mirarme así, Madara-baka —dijo sonrojado y tratando de cubrirse el torso con sus brazos, ese movimiento sólo me hizo desearlo más, era tan inocente.

—Lo siento… es que me dan ganas de violarte salvajemente —dije para luego sentir un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, él me había golpeado y era de los más fuertes que me había dado, haciéndome incluso soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero su hermoso sonrojo de vergüenza amortiguo un poco el dolor.

—Cierra la boca y no digas esas cosas —dijo avergonzado sin mirarme a la cara.

Yo sonreí con cariño, parece todo un niño inocente que estoy a punto de corromper, ese pensamiento sólo me excito más.

Volví a besarlo con pasión y amor, era como una disculpa y parece que la aceptó pues me correspondió con la misma intensidad. Sentí sus manos ir hacía el borde de mis pantalones y hábilmente los desabrochó para mandarlos junto a los suyos. Ahora ambos estábamos sólo en ropa interior y sentí como me endurecía más al sentir la mirada deseosa de Zetsu recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, diciéndome que estaba tan ansioso como yo.

Con lentitud bajé mis manos hasta encontrarme con el borde de sus bóxers, pero al momento que empecé a bajarlos pude sentir que se tensaba, así que me detuve, quería hacerlo sentir seguro y hacerle saber que puede confiar en mí, por lo que voy a esperar hasta que esté verdaderamente listo.

—Zuzu… no tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte nada, llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras —dije tratando de darle confianza, pero él sólo me sonrió en respuesta.

—Quiero llegar hasta el final, sólo me dio un poco de miedo pero en realidad deseo hacer el amor contigo, sólo ten cuidado —me dijo siempre en un tono tranquilo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi rostro se iluminó al escucharlo decir que haríamos el amor, obviamente yo sí lo hago pero pensaba que él lo negaría por un tiempo.

Lo besé como respuesta y finalmente terminé mi tarea, lo dejé completamente desnudo y expuesto a mis ojos, estaba seguro que su cuerpo era el de un ángel, su piel tan blanca y suave, sin marca alguna, me daban unas increíbles ganas de llenarlo de marcas territoriales, me excita de sobremanera saber que todo él es y siempre será sólo mío.

Entonces antes de poder seguir con mis pervertidos y posesivos pensamientos, sentí una de sus manos suaves bajar hasta mis bóxers, él me sonrió seductoramente como avisándome, le sonreí de la misma forma y le ayudé a quitarlos, liberándome de la dolorosa opresión que habían ejercido hasta ahora.

Ahora los dos estábamos completamente desnudos y sin poder resistirme más comencé a besar y morder ligeramente su cuello para dejar marcas. Él respondió soltando ligeros gemidos que me encantaban, saber que soy yo quien le provoca eso me llena de orgullo.

Pero yo quiero que él disfrute más, después de todo es su primera vez y quiero que sea inolvidable, por lo que fui recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba para abajo mientras lo sentía suspirar, entonces me posicioné justo delante de su miembro erecto y sin previo aviso pasé mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta haciéndolo gemir fuertemente con sorpresa, un gemido que me prendió aún más, debo agregar. Y continué haciéndolo así por un buen rato haciendo que en la habitación sólo se escucharan sus dulces gemidos, menos mal que no había nadie en la casa, pero yo quería hacer que él se perdiera en el placer, por lo que rápidamente metí toda su longitud en mi boca haciéndolo gritar por la sorpresa, comencé a sacarlo y meterlo primero lentamente y luego aumenté el ritmo haciendo que él gimiera y se retorciera de placer, miré hacia arriba y la vista era encantadora, él con los ojos cerrados, un adorable sonrojo y sus manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas, me encanta provocar todo eso en él, pero de pronto sus gemidos aumentaron y lo tomé como una señal de que terminaría pronto, entonces aceleré los movimientos para hacerlo acabar.

—N-no ¡Aah! Madara… estoy a punto de correrme… aah —dijo Zuzu entre gemidos pero lo ignoré y aumenté más la velocidad.

El gimió fuertemente y terminó en mi boca expulsando toda su esencia dentro de mi garganta, su sabor era entre dulce y salado, pero simplemente me encantó. Me aseguré de tragar todo y de nuevo me levanté hasta quedar cara a cara con él, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, trataba de obtener aire nuevamente. Cuando abrió los ojos ya su respiración era más normal, me sonrió tímidamente, esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta. Pero de pronto sentí su mano envolver mi miembro y un gruñido escapó de mi garganta ante el sorpresivo movimiento, lo miré y me encontré con una sonrisa seductora de su parte.

—Ahora te toca a ti sentir placer —dijo con voz levemente ronca pero con ese tono inocente que me enciende al instante.

Pero él no me dio tiempo de responder, pues comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo primero lento y luego con más rapidez haciéndome soltar gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca, disminuyendo el dolor que había estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. Todo mientras él me miraba con esa sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo que todo se me hacía más excitante, sí ya de por sí.

—Aaah… Zetsu… —gemí viendo como el sonreía con más confianza y aumentaba el ritmo de su mano.

Pero entonces comencé a sentir ese conocido cosquilleo y el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, entonces quité su mano antes de terminar, porque en definitiva no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—¿No te gustó? —me preguntó Zetsu algo confundido por mi movimiento,

—No digas eso, por supuesto que me encantó… pero no quiero terminar así —le dije para después besarlo, él me correspondió entendiendo el concepto—. Por cierto, ¿Tienes lubricante? —pregunté, era más conveniente usarlo esta vez, disminuiría el dolor un poco.

Zuzu se levantó y de su cajón sacó la botellita.

—¡Joven Zetsu! Usted está muy bien preparado —bromee viendo con complacencia como un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Nunca se sabe cuando se ocupará —dijo evitando mi mirada, yo sonreí pero ya no dije nada, me arriesgaría a otro golpe más fuerte.

Abrí la botella con cuidado y mojé tres de mis dedos en el frío líquido, entonces los llevé hasta su entrada y comencé a masajear por fuera, escuchando sus gemidos con complacencia mientras sentía mi propia excitación crecer. Introduje dentro de Zuzu el primer dedo y lo dejé quieto un momento ya que sentí como se tensaba por el dolor. Cuando sentí que se relajaba comencé a moverlo cada vez más rápido y cuando empezó a gemir levemente decidí meter el segundo, no se había tensado tanto como con el primero por lo que casi enseguida lo moví para intentar reducir la estrechez, mientras yo me volvía loco, ansioso por saber lo bien que se sentiría ser yo quien estuviera dentro. Cuando vi que él empujaba sus caderas hacia mis dedos metí el tercero, él gimió pero también hizo una leve mueca de dolor, por lo que empecé a moverlos con lentitud y después más rápido, viendo con perversión su cara roja de placer y sus gemidos que iban en aumento.

Saqué mis dedos de su interior y abrí sus piernas lo más que pude, ya no podía aguantar más sin poseerlo. Sin embargo, antes lo miré para que él me dijera si estaba preparado, pero él sólo me sonrió con confianza y cariño, dándome a entender que podía proseguir. Le sonreí con amor y le bese delicadamente. Al separarme primero eché algo del frío lubricante sobre mi miembro provocándome un escalofrío, siempre había usado protección cuando lo hacía con otros, pero sé que Zetsu es virgen y yo estoy limpio, así que no hay peligro, además quiero sentirlo sin barrera alguna. Cuando terminé llevé mi erección hasta su entrada y lentamente comencé a adentrarme en él. Zuzu me enterró las uñas en los hombros como muestra de que estaba sintiendo dolor, así que me detuve a la mitad para dejarlo acostumbrarse, quería seguir y comenzar a embestirlo fuertemente, pero jamás lo lastimaría, me odiaría de por vida sí lo lastimo más.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado, no quería que sintiera mucho dolor.

—S-sí, estoy bien… sigue… —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque el dolor se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos.

Lo besé para tranquilizarlo y me quedé quieto sólo por unos segundos, entonces seguí adentrándome pero antes comencé a masturbarlo para distraerlo. Zetsu gimió en una mezcla de placer y dolor hasta que finalmente estuve completamente dentro de él. Su interior era tan cálido y apretado que sentiría que me volvería loco en cualquier momento.

Pero a pesar de que sentía que me iba a quemar a causa de una combustión espontánea, me quedé quieto, planeaba quedarme así hasta que Zuzu dijera lo contrario. Entonces él me sonrió con amor y movió sus caderas hacia mí dándome a entender que podía moverme. Ese movimiento me había vuelto loco así que no esperé más para empezar a embestirlo, aunque sin mucha velocidad.

Él en respuesta comenzó a gemir y yo me sentía en el paraíso. Entonces comencé a embestir más rápido y más profundo, queriendo marcar como mío hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Zetsu gritó y sonreí sabiendo que había tocado su punto de máximo placer y traté de tocarlo con cada embestida provocando que sus gemidos aumentaran en volumen y cantidad.

—Ahora… eres sólo mío… —gemí roncamente y sólo pude apreciar una sonrisa sensual de su parte.

—Tú también… eres mío, Ma-da-ra —susurró en mi oído con voz ronca, lo que dijo y la forma como mencionó mi nombre me hizo enloquecer más—. Te… amo —dijo entre gemidos.

Yo no pude controlarme después de eso, escucharlo decir que me amaba en esos momento eran tan excitante como hermoso, así que las embestidas se volvieron más salvajes y profundas, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto y podría jurar que también en toda la casa. Entonces volví a sentir el calor por todo mi cuerpo y un cosquilleo por mi abdomen, pero quería que él terminara primero, entonces volví a masturbarlo más rápido esta vez mientras intentaba tocar su punto más fuertemente.

—Ma-Madara... ya no puedo más… —decía entre gemidos pero yo no le contestaba, en vez de eso aumentaba mi velocidad, y con un grito terminó esparciendo su dulce esencia entre su pecho y el mío.

Al sentir su interior contraerse sentí más placer que nunca antes y podría jurar que veía estrellas, pero decidí mejor ver la cara de mi hermoso amante que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras yo terminaba dentro de él, llenándolo con mi orgasmo.

Me caí sobre él sin fuerzas pero con cuidado de no dejar todo mi peso sobre él. Cuando recuperamos algo de fuerzas ambos nos sonreímos con mucho amor. Debo decir que esta había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, es verdad eso que dicen que hacer el amor es mejor que sólo sexo y ahora yo puedo corroborarlo.

Me acosté junto a él y lo abracé fuertemente hacía mí, ahora todo él es mío, su corazón y su cuerpo, todo este maravilloso hombre es mío y de nadie más.

Él se separó sólo un poco de mí y me sonrió dulcemente para después besarme delicadamente, esos pequeños gestos que hace son lo que más me gusta de él. Entonces recordé que no le había respondido.

—Yo también te amo, demasiado —dije viendo como sonreía complacido.

—Yo también, pero estoy cansado —dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Entonces destendí las sábanas que ahora estaban hechas un desastre y nos tapé con ellas, yo también sentí que el sueño me ganaba, pero antes le besé la frente a MI Zetsu y lo apreté aún más contra mí. Finalmente dejamos que el sueños nos venciera a los dos.

XOOX

A la mañana siguiente desperté en una cama que no era mía, me fijé por la ventana y vi que era de día, ya era de mañana ¿Tanto había dormido? Ayer habíamos hecho el amor como a eso de las tres de la tarde, juzguen ustedes mismos. Sonreí al pensar en lo que había vivido ayer, pero mi sonrisa se borró al verme sólo en aquella cama. Miré hacia todos lados para ver cualquier señal que indicara que mi Zuzu aún estuviera por aquí, pero no encontré nada.

Salí de la cama y busqué mi ropa, más sólo encontré mi pantalón en una silla, entonces me lo puse, era eso o nada, aunque también me di cuenta que la ropa de Zetsu también estaba ¿A dónde habrá ido? o peor aún ¿Se habrá arrepentido?. Me fijé en el baño y me encontré con vapor en las paredes y agua en el piso, él se había bañado, pero ya no estaba aquí. Salí del cuarto y un delicioso olor me llamó la atención. Lo seguí dándome cuenta que provenía de la cocina, entonces entré y me quedé sin aliento:

Zetsu preparaba algo en la estufa, pero vestía mi camisa, la cual le quedaba grande y le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas, dándome ganas de repetir lo que habíamos hecho anteriormente. Por instinto llevé mi mano a mi nariz para evitar alguna hemorragia.

Él al percatarse de mi presencia volteó y al verme sonrió.

—No sabía que ya estabas despierto, te iba a llevar el desayuno, tu siempre me arruinas la sorpresa —bromeó volteándose nuevamente hacia el desayuno que preparaba.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dije con fingida tristeza.

—Tienes que tenerme más confianza, no abandonaría al hombre con quien hice el amor, me ofendes al pensar así de mi, Uchiha —dijo mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa de lado.

—A veces no me caes bien, me asustas —dije en broma.

—¿No te caigo bien? Bueno, ahora mismo me voy —bromeó pero yo lo abracé más fuertemente.

—Nunca —dije para después girarlo hacía mi y besarlo.

—¿Qué el señor Uchiha quiere repetir lo de ayer? —preguntó con picardía.

—Por supuesto —respondí mientras lo volvía a besar.

Y lo subí a la mesa de la cocina para repetir lo de anoche, porque acabo de descubrir que soy adicto a Zetsu Senju,

**Fin**

¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Terminé un lemon! xD

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este lemon pervertido y romántico (sobre todo pervertido).

Que te dije Mina, en vez de hacer mi escena empalagosa con miel y hojuelas terminé haciendo mi escena XXX jajaja xD

¿Les gustó el lemon?

¡Gracias por los reviews! Me encantaron todos :')

En fin, disfruten este cap todo hermoso mientras subo el próximo, porque viene el drama OxO

Sayoo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_Todo lo que sabemos del amor es que el amor es todo lo que hay. _

_Emily Dickinson._

. . .

**Zetsu's POV**

Estos últimos días de mi vida han sido un verdadero caos, moviéndome de allá para acá y encima con Uchiha, Konan, Sakura e Ino todo el día sobre mí. Él primero, porque desde esa vez que hicimos el amor por primera vez (Hace como una semana), prácticamente me rogó que volviéramos a ser pareja, pero yo no he aceptado, además que desde aquella vez en la cocina no lo hemos vuelto a hacer. Konan, Sakura e Ino, porque ellas también me han estado rogando que acepte a Uchiha. Y en cuanto a mi horrible vida, mi salud está cada vez peor, siento que cada cosa que me llevo a la boca se regresa, además si antes era bipolar (según Ino) ahora estoy peor, creo que tengo una enfermedad grave y moriré pronto, sí es así, estoy muy feliz. Además me acaban de llamar de mi laboratorio en Londres para decirme que una de nuestras especies más raras está pereciendo. ¿Es que todo el mundo está confabulando en mi contra?

Antes que nada tengo que poner en orden mi vida, llamé a uno de mis compañeros en Londres y le di instrucciones sobre cómo evitar la muerte de nuestras queridas plantas, espero que el teme lo haga bien o yo mismo haré que les haga compañía a las hierbas en la otra vida.

Una vez hecho eso, fui a ver a Sakura para que revisara mi salud, ella dijo que tenía una simple gripe, pero que aún así no sabía el por qué de mis otros síntomas, así que muy amablemente me hizo una cita con su madre, Tsunade. Una doctora muy buena y con excelente fama. Me hicieron de varios estudios, incluso Sakura me convenció de ir con un urólogo para descartar cualquier posibilidad de cáncer de próstata o algo así (es una exagerada). Los estudios ya estarán listos hoy, según lo que me dijo Tsunade. Lo mejor será esperar un rato mientras llega la hora.

Si preguntan por Uchiha, ha estado trabajando todo el día, el baka dijo que últimamente tenía mucho trabajo porque había tenido problemas con unas piezas de no-se-que, sólo a ese dobe se le ocurre hacer piezas en mala calidad…

Un claxon sonó fuera de mi casa y por la ventana vi a Konan en su auto, acordamos que vendría por mí para ver los resultados, entonces es hora de la verdad.

Llegamos a la clínica en donde Tsunade y Sakura nos recibieron cálidamente, parecían más complacientes conmigo e incluso Sakura me sonreía pero de un forma… no sabría explicar bien cómo, era una mezcla entre confusión y pena, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Nos llevaron a Konan y a mí hasta el consultorio y Tsunade junto a Sakura se sentaron detrás del escritorio, frente a nosotros.

—Zetsu, tus resultados ya están ¿Quieres que los diga o los lees por ti mismo? —me preguntó Tsunade sonriéndome igual que Sakura, cosa que me empezaba a molestar.

—Dígamelos, por cómo me miran no creo que quiera leerlos —dije con resignación, ellas parecieron avergonzarse pero no dijeron nada.

Tsunade comenzó a explicarme primero algo que no entendí muy bien ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con… Oh…

Lo último que recuerdo es que después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y… creo que caí desmayado.

Finalmente cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla de hospital, Konan y Sakura me miraban con lágrimas que intentaban disimular, pero me di cuenta perfectamente, además sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que habían estado llorando. Ambas me abrazaron fuertemente y me sonrieron como dándome ánimos, yo sólo forcé una sonrisa, francamente también me sentía agobiado y cansado.

Konan me trajo de nuevo a mi habitación de hotel (Me había mudado de casa de mis padres hace unos días y me había negado a quedarme en casa de Uchiha, aunque me lo haya rogado). Una vez en mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama y finalmente dejé salir todas mis emociones con lágrimas, mis amigas me creen muy fuerte, por eso me había negado a llorar en el hospital. Me puse a pensar en cómo reaccionarían todos los que me conocen, mis padres, mis amigos… Madara…

Me puse a pensar en éste último, creo que tengo que decírselo, aunque yo no lo demuestre, él es el amor de mi vida, no puedo dejarlo fuera de algo tan importante.

Busqué mi teléfono y marqué su número:

—_¿Zetsu eres tú? ¿Pasó algo?_ —preguntó sorprendido, jamás le había llamado antes.

—Sí, soy yo, ahora que lo mencionas, sí pasó algo ¿Podríamos vernos en mi habitación de hotel cuando termines tu trabajo? —pregunté algo apenado, jamás le llamo y cuando lo hago es para darle este tipo de noticias, de verdad no entiendo como el baka me sigue amando.

—_Por supuesto, pero tu habitación de hotel es muy pequeña, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos en mi casa? Tú ya tienes la llave _—dijo al parecer sonriendo, la verdad es que no era mala idea.

—De acuerdo, pero prepararé algo para cenar, es mi forma de agradecer por tu tiempo —dije algo… complaciente (odio ponerme así, maldito Uchiha).

—_No hay nada que agradecer, para mí es un placer, pero me gusta tu comida _—dijo y ambos reímos—. _Llegaré a las ocho._

—Bien, gracias Madara.

—_No tienes porque agradecer, hasta entonces, te amo._

—Sí, hasta entonces, yo también.

Ambos colgamos y me quedé viendo el teléfono ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

Me salí disparado hacia la casa de Madara y comencé a preparar la cena, en verdad quería agradecerle por todo. Hice varios platillos, cuando vi el reloj eran las siete treinta, rápidamente terminé y finalmente pude descansar un rato en el sillón.

Vi la televisión un rato, entonces vi que ya eran las ocho, suspiré con pesadez y decidí seguir recorriendo los canales hasta que llegara.

Pasó un largo tiempo, eran las ocho y media ¿En dónde estaba ese baka? Las velas que había puesto ya estaban a la mitad, casi todas derretidas. Entonces mi teléfono sonó y creí que era el teme, pero en realidad era Konan,

—¿Qué pasa Konan? —pregunté algo sorprendido de que me llamara a esas horas.

—_Zetsu, necesito tu ayuda _—dijo algo enojada pero lo dijo como en broma.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_El baka de mi novio y Uchiha están prácticamente desmayados en un maldito bar cerca de sus trabajos, necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Madara-baka._

Un momento ¿Ella dijo qué?

—¿En un bar dices? —pregunté muy enojado y dolido ¿Había preferido irse a un maldito bar?

—_Humm… sí ¿Te pasa algo?_

—No, no voy a ir por Uchiha, déjalo ahí, que lo roben, lo maten, que le hagan lo que quieran, por mí se puede ir al infierno —dije colgando inmediatamente, no debí hablarle así a Konan, pero estaba muy molesto, guardé toda la estúpida cena en cacerolas y las dejé en la cocina.

Dejé todo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y salí directo hacía mi habitación en el hotel, por mí que se ahogue ese idiota en su estúpida cerveza, que se pudra él y todo el maldito mundo.

.

.

.

**Madara's POV**

Después de la llamada de Zetsu me dediqué a hacer todo lo que me restaba de trabajo para poder ir con él sin pendientes. Cuando finalmente terminé todo, llegó Pain diciendo que quería ir a un nuevo bar que habían abierto muy cerca de aquí. Intenté resistirme pero fue inútil.

Nos pasamos un buen rato ahí, vi la hora y eran las siete, le dije a Pain que debía irme pero él me pidió antes que tomara una cerveza con él, de mala gana acepté. Pero esa cerveza tenía un sabor extraño, completamente adictivo, entonces sin darme cuenta ya había tomado como cinco y no pensaba cuerdamente. Entonces de pronto llegó Konan, me extrañé de verla ahí y sentí que olvidaba algo, pero no supe bien que era. Entonces ella llamó a alguien, pero parece que no era un buen momento porque parece ser que le habían colgado. Entonces ella cargó a Pain que estaba más borracho que yo y me miró con furia ¿Y ahora que hice?

—No sé que pasó entre tú y Zetsu, pero más te vale que lo alegres, no es conveniente que pasé por emociones fuerte por ahora, baka —me dijo y entonces sentí que palidecía y que la ebriedad se me bajaba rápidamente…

No puede ser, no, no, ¡Soy un maldito baka! ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi cita con Zetsu?

Salí corriendo hacia auto y conduje rápidamente, por el alcohol pensé que me ocurriría un accidente, pero por suerte no fue así. Llegué a mi casa rápidamente y llamé a Zetsu, pero ya no había rastro de él. Fui a la cocina y vi varias cacerolas llenas de comida… Diablos, él si había venido pero se había ido, *Obviamente Uchiha ¿Creías que te iba a esperar hasta que te dignaras?*

Me dejé caer en el sillón y llevé mis manos a mi cara ¿Por qué siempre echo a perder todo? Lo había escuchado algo afligido por teléfono, él tenía algo que decirme que supongo que es muy importante y por su tono podría jurar que incluso malo, ahora aparte le había hecho pasar un mal momento, posiblemente lo había vuelto a lastimar por mi estupidez, tenía que hablar con él, pero lo haría mañana, necesito descansar y que a él se le baje el enojo, mañana me voy a enfrente a la furia del dragón, prff…

**Fin**

Bien misterios y dramático el cap ¿No?

¿Qué le detectaron a mi Zuzu? Mina, Niichan, ustedes ya lo saben D: Sólo no lo digan xP

¿Perdonará mi Zetsu-chan a Madara-baka? (¿Alguien más cree que odio a Madara? *Cosa que no es cierta, como odiar a ese Uchiha sexi* jaja)

¿Konan cumplirá su amenaza de castrar a Madara? (Konan eres una loquilla xD)

¡Vean el próximo capítulo para que sepan la respuesta a todas estas preguntas!

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les gustara el lemon n.n

Sayoo


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola! Miren, cómo prometí, hoy entré a la escuela y aún así estoy aquí actualizando jaja

Con este capítulo les dejo un poco de alivio, porque con el anterior hasta a mi misma me dejé así de WTF u.u jajaja

Advertencias: ¡Secretas! Un poco de suspenso no afecta x3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto así como la serie, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los OC (Original Characters) y la trama me pertenecen.

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_A un gran corazón, ninguna ingratitud lo cierra, ninguna indiferencia lo cansa._

_Leon Tolstoi_.

. . .

Ya era de mañana, ahora mismo me preparaba para ir a enfrentar mi posible muerte o la ruptura de alguno de mis huesos.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacía el hotel en donde se quedaba Zuzu, me sé todo de memoria, su habitación está en el segundo piso, habitación número 201, sé todo sobre ese hombre, o casi todo.

Finalmente llegué a la habitación y con algo de miedo toqué la puerta, escuché pasos y finalmente la puerta se abrió, pero en vez de ver a mi Zetsu, fue Sasori quien apareció.

—¿Sasori? Creí que estabas en Londres arreglando lo del robo a tu fábrica —dije sorprendido y algo molesto de verlo ahí.

—Cómo dijiste: ''estaba'', regresé hace un par de días, Zetsu lo sabía y me llamó para hablar sobre algo importante y vine inmediatamente —respondió con ese tono impasible que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Zetsu te llamó? —pregunté algo molesto y celoso, Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que te había llamado a ti pero que preferiste irte a un bar a tomar con Pain —dijo mirándome con seriedad, yo sólo bajé la cabeza arrepentido—. Pero tampoco voy a mortificarte, de eso se encargará Zetsu —añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Bufé y entré cuando Sasori me permitió el paso, encontrándome con Daiki durmiendo en una esquina de la habitación y Zetsu sentado en la cama con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, ahora no sé si se debe a lo de ayer o a ese problema que ya saben todos menos yo.

—¿Madara? —murmuró Zetsu viéndome con sorpresa, pero enseguida frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Yo no pude responder, entonces Sasori se nos adelantó.

—Debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, los veo luego —dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad.

Besó a Zetsu en la mejilla y a mí me tocó el hombro antes de salir, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, pues se sintió como un acto para reconfortar.

—Necesito hablar contigo por lo de ayer —hablé finalmente.

Zetsu se giró hacia mí con expresión molesta.

—El que necesitaba hablar contigo era yo, pero no, decidiste ir a embriagarte con Pain —soltó enojado, ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba más enojado incluso que cuando lo engañé de más jóvenes? Aunque no soy tonto (contrario a lo que opinan Zetsu y Konan), me he dado cuenta de sus cambios de ánimo.

Pero yo quería ser esta vez el ganador en la discusión, así que lo levanté de la cama y lo abracé fuertemente por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame Madara! —gritó con sus ojos prendidos en fuego, su expresión es terrorífica, pero esta vez NO me va a ganar.

—Perdóname —dije simplemente, pero él no cambió su expresión.

—No, no te perdono, eres un idiota, crees que todo el mundo se va a poner a tus pies, te crees que puedes hacer todo lo que se te venga en gana y que nadie jamás le va a decir nada a su majestad, crees que por tener un apellido influyente puedes hacer con todos lo que quieras, eres idiota, desagradecido, borracho, olvidadizo y realmente tengo ganas de golpearte.

—¿Terminaste?

—No, a veces siento que te odio aunque muy a mi pesar te siga amando, esa es una de las razones por las cuales a veces no puedo ni verte sin querer golpearte. Muchas veces he tenido ganas de cortarte en cachitos y dárselos de comer a Daiki, y es altamente frustrante no poder hacerlo porque te amo y…

Zetsu no pudo continuar con su discurso porque le besé sorpresivamente, tengo suficiente con saber que me ve como comida para su perro. Además al mirar sus labios no puedo evitar morirme de ganas por besarlo.

Zuzu se sorprendió y trató de echarme poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, pero simplemente no tengo intensiones de soltarlo. Cuando finalmente dejé libre sus labios, ambos nos miramos, yo con arrepentimiento y él con enojo.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa, en realidad ayer cuando recordé que había olvidado la cita me sentí increíblemente mal, yo sé que varias veces lo he arruinado, sé que merezco que te enojes, no es para menos, pero por favor, te juro que mis disculpas son sinceras, te amo —dije atento a cada expresión de él y no sé si fue mi imaginación o su semblante se iluminó después de mis palabras.

—Yo… te perdono pero aún no has ganado mi amor por completo —dijo con un sonrojo y palabras levemente arrepentidas, sonreí.

—Lo sé, gracias Zuzu —le dije para después volverlo a besar, sólo que esta vez él me correspondió—. Y ahora que me perdonaste ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

Al hacer esa pregunta sentí que su ánimo decaía ¿Qué es eso que lo tiene tan mal?

—Sé que tu también has notado que estoy más ''bipolar'' como dice Ino —dijo con expresión molesta que me hizo reír—. No te rías… en fin, además que he sentido otros síntomas como de gripe o algo así, por eso fui con Sakura a hacerme unos estudios, pero no salió nada, entonces fuimos con Tsunade, su mamá y gran doctora, ella me hizo unos estudios más completos… y ayer me dieron los resultados…

Al ver que tenía problemas para continuar, tomé su mano y la apreté.

—No importa lo que vayas a decirme, yo estaré contigo siempre —aseguré mientras él me sonreía visiblemente más tranquilo.

—Primero empezaré por explicártelo así como me hicieron a mí: Hay un tipo de hombre, que en realidad sólo hay uno entre un millón, ese tipo de hombres tienen un aparato reproductor interno diferente al del resto, ese aparato funciona muy similar al de las mujeres, sólo que el hombre no tiene la regla ni nada de eso, lo cual es ciertamente una ventaja, pero aún así funciona para tener hijos ¿Entiendes?

Francamente creo que mi expresión era estúpida ¿Eso que tiene que ver con sus estudios?... Momento… él… ¿Él es uno de esos hombres?

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que pude formular.

—¿De verdad no entiendes? Yo soy de esos hombres, mis cambios de humor se deben a que tendré un hijo, si serás dobe —soltó finalmente dejándome sorprendido y con expresión desencajada, podría jurar que incluso una mosca se me metió a la boca. Él me miraba con miedo, entonces reaccioné.

—Zetsu, yo…

—Entenderé si quieres zafarte de esto —interrumpió—, de verdad, de todos modos Konan y Sakura me dijero que me ayudarían, de hecho en el hospital lloraban porque ambas quieren ser las madrinas y Sasori también me dijo que él me ayudaría —decía tratando de convencerme ¿De verdad cree que voy a dejar que ese Pinocho pelirrojo se haga cargo de MI hombre y de MI hijo?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunté abrazándolo más fuertemente hacia mí—. Ese hijo es mío, al igual que tú, por supuesto que me haré cargo, quiero ver cómo crece mi pequeño dentro de ti, cómo te vas haciendo más hermoso con cada mes que tu pancita crezca, lidiar con tus cambios de humor, viajar a media noche porque se te antojó algo, mimarte en todo momento, estar presente en el momento que des a luz, ¿Crees que me perdería todo eso? —pregunté con una sonrisa, él me miró sorprendido pero con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—¿En verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, te amo ¿Te queda alguna duda? —pregunté y me sorprendí cuando él se abalanzó a mí para besarme, sin embargo, reaccioné a tiempo y le correspondí.

—Tsunade me dio instrucciones, dijo que los embarazos en hombres son más peligrosos que en mujeres, por lo que debo reposar lo más que pueda —explicó mientras yo escuchaba atento.

—Entonces ven a vivir conmigo, mi casa es más grande y si yo no estoy te puedes quedar al cuidado de alguno de los trabajadores —dije y él pareció pensarlo.

—No quiero ser una carga —murmuró avergonzado.

—¿Una carga? Para mí nunca serás una carga, además si es verdad que los embarazos son más peligrosos entonces no quiero que estés sin supervisión en ningún momento —dije algo más serio, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón, ¿En esta habitación quien podría encontrarlo si le pasa algo? Sólo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo —dijo con algo de timidez, Kami, como me vuelve loco este hombre, ahora lo único que quiero es hacerlo mío nuevamente.

—No hay de qué, será un placer tenerte en mi casa todos los días —dije con algo de perversión.

—¿Sabes? No sé que preferiría, vivir solo aquí o estar metido en la casa de un violador —bromeó haciendo una pose pensativa—. Considerando que el violador eres tú entonces elijo la segunda —dijo haciéndonos reír a ambos. Pero yo lo besé ya sin poder resistirme más.

Así al final ambos terminamos en la cama besándonos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, yo quise comenzar a quitar su remera, él me sonrió como dándome permiso y lo hice, pero de pronto me detuve en mis movimientos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—Es que… cuando sean más meses y tu vientre esté más grande, podríamos lastimar a nuestro hijo por lo que ya no podremos hacer el amor —dije con fingida desesperación haciéndolo reír.

—Tranquilo, si heredó la resistencia de su padre todo estará bien —dijo mitad broma mitad enserio.

—La resistencia de su padre y la fuerza de su papá, mira que varias veces me has dejado uno que otro moretón —dije haciéndolo sonrojar, esta vez fue mi turno para reír— En fin ¿En que íbamos? —dije para después volverlo a besar mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel, deteniéndome en su vientre, en el cuál crecía un pequeño que sería mi vida junto a su dulce papá.

**Fin**

¡Ahora sí!

Advertencias: Mpreg! *Ok tenía que dejar el suspenso xD*

Espero que les haya gustado, *Sus sospechas sobre el Mpreg eran correctas! (¿Soy tan obvia?) jaja*

Gracias por los reviews! :'D

Sayoo


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola! Gracias por sus bellos reviews :D

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Mina *Mi novia zombie! (Y la madre de mis hijos) xD* y también a mi querida Ai Uchiha Hatake/Ale-chan! :3

Espero que les guste a todos!

Advertencias: Mpreg

Disclaimer: La serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_En asuntos de amor, los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca. _

_Jacinto Benavente._

. . .

—En serio, pareces un muerto viviente—me dijo Pain burlándose de mí y es que es verdad, sí parezco un zombi.

Zetsu ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo y su vientre se ve apenas un poquito más abultado, sólo puedo decir que se ve adorable y hermoso. Aunque también ha tenido muchos cambios físicos y emocionales, su piel está más sensible, apenas un roce hace que reaccioné de formas distintas (depende que parte sea), además su humor es muy cambiante, varias veces lo he visto llorar que porque ''en la película la pareja principal no se quedó junta'' o cosas así y al siguiente minuto esta riéndose sin parar, supongo que es normal y a decir verdad a mi me dan gracia sus cambios de humor. Pero algo extraño es que desde hace algunas semanas tiene un apetito sexual enorme (en serio ENORME), y no es que me queje o me moleste, todo lo contrario, pero hay veces que insiste en hacerlo toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente que tengo que ir al trabajo voy todo somnoliento, feliz, pero somnoliento.

Es así como llegamos al día de hoy, Pain se burlaba de mí por mi expresión de cansancio excesivo.

—Cállate, el día que Konan vaya a quedar embarazada seré yo quien se burle —dije serio, pero él siguió sonriendo.

—Eso ya será después, mientras tendré que aprovechar, no siempre puedo burlarme del señor ''Perfecto''.

Bufé como respuesta y el rio más, no sé cómo es que ese idiota es mi mejor amigo.

Finalmente terminó la jornada y me dirigí a mi casa para encontrarme con mi hermoso hombre. Cuando llegué, entré y fui directo a la habitación, pero me sorprendí al ver miles de prendas tiradas en el piso, entré y vi a Zetsu sacar toda la ropa del closet, mientras mantenía una mirada enojada a toda la ropa que volaba por la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa Zuzu? —pregunté acercándome a él.

—¡Estoy engordando! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Nada me queda! —gritó totalmente enojado, sin embargo, a mí se me hizo adorable (parezco masoquista).

—No estás engordando, estás embarazado y tu aumento de peso se debe a que mi pequeño o pequeña ya está más grande —dije abrazándolo por la espalda. Él pareció calmarse un poco.

—¿Pero ahora que hago? Nada de mi ropa me queda ya —dijo con frustración.

—Eso te pasa por usar ropa tan ajustada —bromee besando su cuello—. Mañana te compraré más ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, o mejor puedo usar de la tuya —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con inocencia, Kami-sama, cómo me vuelve loco.

—Porque siempre que usas mi ropa me dan unas increíbles ganas de quitártela a tirones —respondí con perversión, antes él me hubiera empujado y se hubiera sonrojado, pero ahora no era así y estaba en problemas.

—Entonces será un placer —dijo girándose hacia mí para besarme con pasión.

Y bueno, así volvimos a repetir lo de todas los días (y noches) pasados.

Ya en la noche, me ofrecí a preparar la cena, quería llenar de atenciones a mi Zetsu, quien en este momento está detrás de mí, mirándome cocinar.

—Madara, eso se va a quemar si no lo atiendes —me decía, me siento en uno de esos programas en los que evalúan tu desempeño en la cocina—. Eso está hirviendo mucho, se te va a tirar si no le apagas…

Paciencia Madara, sólo ten paciencia.

—Uchiha eso se está quemando, está sacando mucho humo y ese…

—¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡Nada se va a quemar! —grité sin poder contenerme, pero me arrepentí enseguida al ver sus ojos vidriosos, hay no por Kami, ya la regué…—. Lo… Lo lamento Zetsu, yo no…

Pero él no me dejó terminar, se fue sollozando a la habitación, ¡Diablos! Y lo peor es que no puedo pelearme con él (pues ahora no fui yo el que lo arruinó) pues es culpa de las hormonas del embarazo.

Apagué la estufa y fui rápidamente a la habitación, traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro, genial…

—Zetsu ábreme la puerta, perdón por gritarte —dije con tranquilidad.

—¡No!

Rodé los ojos y volví a insistir.

—Por favor, sal para que podamos hablar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció él aún llorando.

—Lo lamento mucho Madara… ahora yo soy el que arruina todo —dijo llorando con más fuerza—. No me sorprendería que me dejaras en este momento, me he portado muy mal contigo y que a veces me enoje por cosas tontas no significa que deba desquitarme contigo…

Él seguía hablando sobre las razones para que yo lo dejara, pero entonces lo abracé contra mi pecho haciéndolo callar por la sorpresa.

—Yo jamás voy a dejarte, sé que todo lo que haces es por el embarazo, además yo te lo dejé muy claro, voy a luchar por tu amor cueste lo que cueste ¿Cómo me vería tirando todo por la borda cuando ya hasta tengo un hijo para amarrarte? —dije bromeando con lo último, de pronto sentí húmeda mi camisa y él se aferró fuertemente a mí.

—No sé cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien como yo, bien podrías buscarte algo mejor, un chico tranquilo, cariñoso, sin problemas de bipolaridad, que te demuestre su amor a todas horas…

—Pero no me gustan ese tipo de chicos, a mi me gustan más los independientes, fuertes en todo sentido, de carácter fuerte, que se haga el duro pero que por dentro en realidad sea el hombre más amoroso del mundo, hermoso por dentro y por qué no, también por fuera y creo que tú encajas a la perfección con esa descripción —dije haciendo que él me mirara con sorpresa.

—Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida Madara Uchiha —me dijo sorprendiéndome de sobremanera, es decir, sí me había dicho que me amaba antes, pero ahora el tono con el que lo dijo y que también haya mencionado mi nombre, lo hizo más especial. Entonces sólo lo besé con amor, ahora sentía que habíamos tirado una barrera más entre nosotros.

Después nos la pasamos viendo algunas películas, él reaccionaba de acuerdo a los géneros, si era de amor lloraba, si era de terror sonreía con malicia y sadismo, si era de aventura gritaba efectos especiales, etc.

Más en la noche nos fuimos a acostar y de nuevo hicimos el amor (podría acostumbrarme a esto). El sueño nos atacó después y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, a pesar de la pelea, había sido un día perfecto, todavía era temprano por lo que mañana iría sin sueño al trabajo.

—Mm… Madara —murmuró Zetsu sonrojado.

—¿Qué pasa Zuzu? —pregunté medio dormido.

—Se me antojó pastel de chocolate —dijo sonriendo con pena.

Le sonreí y le besé la frente, bueno, después de todo parece que sí llegaré con sueño al trabajo.

**Fin**

La verdad… me encantó escribir este corto capi x3

Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Sayoo.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! En este cap suceden cosas interesantes, espero que les guste mucho y gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho n.n

Mina: como no puedo responderte porque no estás registrada te respondo aquí, mi pequeña Zetsu no eres mala, yo comprendo las razones por las cuales no habías podido pasarte :3 Me alegra mucho que te gusten los caps y que sigas amando a Mada y Zuzu n.n Yo también te amodoro! Sí, por eso dije ''jamás'', ahora lo entiendes… jajaja. Por supuesto que aunque seas más bipolar y se te antojen más cosas que a Zuzu yo te seguiré queriendo mi novia zombie ¡Después de todo yo soy tu pequeña Madara! x3 *Además yo también amo (o amaré) a nuestros hijos bien …ches originales xD* Y como pediste, aquí está el siguiente cap *Sé que te gustará* :3

Ok, perdón por eso, ahora sí, a leer! n.n

Advertencias: Mpreg

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía :3

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_A un gran corazón, ninguna ingratitud lo cierra, ninguna indiferencia lo cansa._

_Leon Tolstoi_.

. . .

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde ese día en el que peleamos, es decir, Zetsu ya tenía diecinueve semanas. Su vientre ya está más grande aunque no demasiado y hablo por los dos cuando decimos que estamos muy emocionados, pues hoy iremos a realizar la segunda ecografía (la primera fue en la semana siete) sólo que no sabemos ni siquiera el sexo, pues Zetsu quiere que sea completamente una sorpresa, para lo único a lo que vamos es para verificar que no haya anomalías, pero a petición de Zuzu, Sakura siempre mira la pantalla sin que nosotros miremos, no sé cómo Zetsu se tortura así y de paso a mí, pero bueno, respeto su deseo de que quiera que sea una sorpresa.

Hoy terminamos la cita con Sakura y nos dio la gran noticia de que estaba muy sano, e incluso que ella ya sabía el sexo, pero Zetsu enseguida le dijo que no hablara más, Kami, este hombre…

Toda la tarde estuvimos en la casa, Sakura dijo que las hormonas están trabajando a todo lo que dan por lo que Zetsu debe descansar lo más que pueda, de preferencia estar acostado todo el día, para él no es ningún problema, y yo me paso prácticamente todo el día en la cama con él, pero no piensen mal, sólo vemos televisión o cosas así. Ahora él está más sensible en todo sentido, por eso mismo cuido bastante todo lo que hago y digo si no quiero que se enoje, ya que no es conveniente que haga corajes en ese estado.

Y así están las cosas, pero en este momento estoy en una cafetería con Pain y Konan, ambos me citaron para hablarme sobre algo importante, aunque no tengo ni idea de que es.

—Y bueno ¿Para qué me citaron? —pregunté curioso mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café.

—Madara, seré directa… Ryu va a asesinarte —dijo Konan con seriedad, de pronto la plática comenzó a interesarme más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando Zetsu se enteró que estaba embarazado decidió que lo mantendría en secreto, sin embargo, al final lo convencí de que al menos se lo contara a Nadeshiko, ella ha estado pendiente de Zetsu y siempre que tú estás trabajando ella lo visita —me contaba Konan ¿Cómo es que Nade ha ido a mi casa y yo ni enterado? Bueno, eso es lo de menos.

—Pero el problema es lo que vino después —continuó esta vez Pain—; Nadeshiko, Konan y yo platicábamos sobre Zetsu y cómo iba con su embarazo pero no notamos que Ryu se encontraba detrás de nosotros escuchando todo, se enojó mucho, primero tuvimos que explicarle como es que esta embarazado y obviamente no iba a creer que fue obra del espíritu santo sino de cierto Uchiha frente a mí, dijo que cómo te atrevías a corromper a su hijo, que su hijo era un chico inocente, que ni siquiera están casados y que está seguro que tú sólo lo querías para eso, humm… eso es lo que teníamos que decirte —explicó Pain mientras yo sentía gran culpabilidad, ahora Ryu me odia más que antes porque piensa que usé a su hijo.

—Maldición, no puedo creerlo, ahora Ryu me detesta más que antes, ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? ¿Y cómo se lo diré a Zetsu? Se va a morir cuando se entere que su padre se enteró de su estado.

Pain y Konan se voltearon a ver y luego a mí, sus miradas eran serias, pero de pronto sonrieron, cosa que me asustó un poco.

—Madara, lo que tienes que hacer es convencer a Ryu de que en verdad amas a su hijo, lo único que quiere es que Zetsu sea feliz, convéncelo de que tú eres su felicidad —dijo Konan con seguridad, como si fuera tan fácil.

—Konan tiene razón, debes probar que eres un hombre de verdad y que eres apropiado para Zetsu, que estás preparado para tener compromisos con él y que no lo dejarás solo en ningún momento ¿Nos damos a entender?

—Sí, pero no es tan fácil, estoy seguro que tan pronto como pise su casa él me echará a golpes o a escopetazos, quien sabe.

Konan me tomó de la mano con suavidad.

—Si piensas eso quiere decir que no nos entendiste —dijo Konan sonriendo, la miré interrogante—. Claro que debes mostrarle a Ryu que eres un hombre de palabra, pero aún más importante, que le demuestres a Zetsu que lo eres.

Me sorprendí al oír eso, si es lo que he estado tratando de demostrarle.

—Pero eso es lo que he intentado todo este tiempo, él sabe que lo amo y que haría cualquier cosa por él…

—Sí, él lo sabe —interrumpió Pain—, él sabe que lo amas, que amarás a su pequeño y que harías cualquier cosa por ellos dos, pero no creo que sea todo lo que él quiera —terminó sonriendo, yo aún no entendía nada.

—No entiendo, ustedes dos hablan muy raro —dije con molestia, ellos dos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Madara, no vamos a resolverte la vida —añadió Konan con molestia—. Sólo voy a decirte una cosa y espero que lo pienses muy bien, espero que tu pequeño cerebrito lo filtre: Cuando Zetsu y yo éramos más jóvenes, él me confesó que era homosexual, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara pero yo sólo lo abracé, desde ese día él me contó todos sus secretos, uno de ellos que recuerdo muy bien es que su sueño era casarse y tener hijos, pero que afortunadamente no era mujer, así no habría peligro de que las cosas fueran al revés… eso es todo, Pain es hora de irnos —dijo Konan levantándose, ambos se levantaron y sin decir más se fueron… pero yo seguía sin entender nada, ¿Y por qué me habían dejado solo?

Malditos, me dejaron a mí pagar la cuenta, deben creer que es la paga por ayudarme, ¿Pero cómo me ayudaron? Me quedé exactamente igual que antes.

Me quedé un rato más tomando un café y un pan con chocolate que sabía muy bien, cuando de pronto junto a mí mesa, una mujer gritó un gran ''Sí'', todos los demás miramos la escena y el hombre le ponía un anillo a la chica, todos empezaron a aplaudir, era una escena que no se veía todos los días, pero yo no podía reaccionar, de pronto todo empezó a tener sentido.

''_Lo que tienes que hacer es convencer a Ryu de que en verdad amas a su hijo, lo único que quiere es que Zetsu sea feliz, convéncelo de que tú eres su felicidad.''_

'' _Debes probar que eres un hombre de verdad y que eres apropiado para Zetsu, que estás preparado para tener compromisos con él y que no lo dejarás solo en ningún momento.''_

''_Si piensas eso quiere decir que no nos entendiste.''_

''_Claro que debes mostrarle a Ryu que eres un hombre de palabra, pero aún más importante, que le demuestres a Zetsu que lo eres.''_

''_Él sabe que lo amas, que amarás a su pequeño y que harías cualquier cosa por ellos dos, pero no creo que sea todo lo que él quiere.''_

''_Él me contó todos sus secretos, uno de ellos que recuerdo muy bien es que su sueño era casarse y tener hijos, pero que afortunadamente no era mujer, así no habría peligro de que las cosas fueran al revés…''_

¡Claro! ¡Ya entendí! Pero ahora no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, ¿Será momento para hacerlo? Mmm… creo que tengo una idea, pero necesitaré a la caballería.

. . .

Konan, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu y yo nos encontrábamos arreglando todo para esta noche. Los sensibles, es decir, Konan, Itachi y Deidara, me ayudaban a elegir en la joyería, pero no encontraba nada que demostrara mi amor por Zuzu y ya cuando estaba dándome por vencido, finalmente encontré el anillo perfecto, pedí que grabaran algo y nos fuimos a ayudar a los demás con los arreglos.

.

.

.

**Zetsu's POV**

Estaba en casa de Madara viendo televisión, era algo aburrido tener que estar acostado todo el día y cuando Madara no estaba se hacía más tedioso, con él me distraía más. Entonces de pronto tocaron la puerta de la habitación, indiqué que podían entrar y me sorprendí al ver a Konan, Deidara e Itachi entrar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté confundido.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa que creemos que le caerá bien al pequeño —dijo Deidara sonriendo.

—Te hace falta tomar aire fresco —dijo Itachi con seriedad, tan característica de él.

Y así con ese tipo de argumentos terminaron convenciéndome, pero los muy dobes me vendaron los ojos alegando que era una sorpresa, no dije nada, era inútil pelear.

—Muy bien, te vamos a quitar las vendas —dijo Konan y me dejaron ver de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver el hermoso escenario, era el jardín trasero de la casa, había muchas velas en el suelo que alumbraban el ambiente y en medio había una hermosa mesa con dos sillas de plata, sobre la mesa había bastante comida y una botella de vino, justo al lado de ahí se encontraba Madara, vestía un elegante traje negro y mantenía su cabello suelto como siempre, simplemente ese hombre me hace babear.

Él me sonrió y se acercó a mí para tomar mi mano y besarla, sonrojándome así.

—Me alegra que vinieras, espero que te guste tu sorpresa —me dijo del modo más galante posible.

—Me encantó la sorpresa, pero al menos me hubieras avisado para vestir algo elegante —dije viendo que mientras todo parecía cinco estrellas yo vestía con una camisa de él que me quedaba algo grande y unos pantalones holgados para correr.

—No importa, como sea te ves hermoso, además el punto era que fuera sorpresa —dijo para después jalarme delicadamente hasta la mesa, sacó la silla para que me sentara, como si fuera una dama, pero lejos de enojarme, me hizo feliz y me sonrojé por los tratos de él hacia mí.

Después él se sentó frente a mí y abrió la botella de vino, lo vi con reproche, pues yo no puedo tomar por el bebé.

—No te preocupes, es jugo de uva —dijo tranquilizándome.

Yo sólo sonreí y Madara sirvió el jugo en nuestras dos copas, él levantó la suya.

—Por el hombre más maravilloso —dijo haciéndome reír y sonrojar.

—Y por el novio perfecto de éste —dije yo también sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Dijiste novios? —preguntó con visible emoción.

—Por supuesto, ¿Tú no quieres? —bromee.

—La verdad sí, pero yo estaba pensando más bien en ser otra cosa —dijo confundiéndome.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunté, pero él sonrió en respuesta.

Se levantó de su silla y se hincó frente a mí, Kami-sama, esto lo he visto en muchas películas como para no saber que sigue después. Él sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo confirmando mis sospechas.

—Zetsu, debes saber que te amo demasiado y que aunque nuestro hijo no estaba en mis planes me alegra mucho tenerlo, desde que lo supe fue muy feliz, además eso nos ha unido y siento que mi vida no podría ser más perfecta, porque tú eres mi vida Zetsu, te amo más que a nada, por eso debo y quiero preguntarte, ¿Te casarías conmigo? —dijo abriendo la cajita para mostrar un hermoso anillo.

Yo me sorprendí y me quedé en shock, sentía que iba a desmayarme, pero logré mantenerme en control y apenas con fuerzas pude murmurar.

—Ma-Madara… yo…

**Fin**

Muajaja de nuevo los dejo con la duda xD

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Zetsu aceptará o no?

Bueno, los dejo por un rato (un día o dos xD)

Sayoo!


	19. Chapter 19

Perdón por no haberme pasado antes, la inspiración se me fue así de pronto u.u

Tengo una nueva historia, sí, sí es MadaZetsu xD *Ya saben que quiero continuar con el legado de pixi-ice-senpai y pixi-chiqui-senpai. Se llama ''Cambiando papeles'' Espero que esa también les guste :)

Advertencias: Mpreg

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto pertenece a Naruto… a no, al revés xD

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad._

_George Bernard Shaw_.

. . .

Mi corazón latía a cien por hora, Zetsu no respondía y eso me estaba preocupando un poco, parecía en shock y sólo lo escuché murmurar algo, pero no supe bien lo que era.

—Madara… no sabes cuánto desearía casarme contigo, sinceramente lo soñaba desde que éramos novios en la preparatoria —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo… mi compromiso con Sasori fue hace poco, he decepcionado mucho a mis padres, mi mamá no me lo ha demostrado pero sé que ella hubiera querido que me casara antes de embarazarme y mi padre no lo sabe, pero casi estoy seguro de lo que pensará, no quiero defraudarlos más, de por sí ya fue un error haberme ido corriendo a tus brazos cuando no llevaba ni un día de que mi boda con Sasori hubiera fracasado, además, la opinión de mis padres es muy importante para mí, yo… no puedo casarme sin tener su aprobación, yo también te amo demasiado y quiero estar siempre a tu lado pero no… lo lamento Madara, pero…

—No digas nada, déjame hablar a mí —interrumpí rápidamente para evitar que él continuara—: Yo sé muy bien que la opinión de tus padres es muy importante, es por eso que fui a hablar con tu padre…

Al instante vi como él se tensaba y quedaba en un ligero shock, bueno, creo que debí haber soltado la noticia con más delicadeza.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Hablé con tus padres para pedirles tu mano, sabía que me dirías algo así, por eso mismo decidí preparar todo antes.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo papá?

—Bueno, te contaré todo: Fui a tu casa y Nadeshiko me abrió la puerta, ella me sonrió y me invitó a pasar, dentro estaba Ryu, sentado en la sala principal, él me fulminó con la mirada, si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría durmiendo con los peces. Él se levantó y comenzó a gritarme como nunca me han gritado, me estampó como tres veces en la pared…

—Kami-sama ¿Y estás bien? —preguntó, le sonreí con cariño, me enternece que se preocupe por mí.

—Sí estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. En fin, dejé que desahogara todo su enojo conmigo, cuando finalmente creí que lo había hecho comencé a hablar, le dije todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, lo de nuestro hijo, y finalmente terminé pidiéndole tu mano, él pareció sorprendido, pues aun después de todo pensaba que yo no quería tener compromisos oficiales contigo. Me dio una larga charla, en dónde por cierto me dijo que jamás iba a aceptarme pues ni si quiera sabía cómo es que tú me habías perdonado la infidelidad de hace años, pero también dijo que tú te veías feliz conmigo, así que mientras tú me aceptaras él lo iba a hacer.

Zetsu pareció sorprenderse por eso, cabe decir que yo también lo hice cuando Ryu me lo dijo.

—Vaya… eres todo un caso —dijo Zetsu soltando una risita.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté confundido.

—Que sí quiero casarme contigo —dijo para después lanzarse a besarme.

Me sorprendí pero luego le correspondí mientras sonreía, había aceptado ser mi esposo, por Kami, era lo mejor que me había pasado, después de recuperarlo y por supuesto después de mi hijo.

Me separé sólo un poco de él y le coloqué el anillo, ambos lo miramos con felicidad, se le veía increíblemente perfecto, la piedra color verde brillaba con la luz de las velas, haciéndolo más hermoso y en Zetsu se veía mil veces mejor.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida, no sabes cuánto me haces feliz diciéndome eso, te amo más que a nada —le dije besándolo con amor.

—No, gracias a ti por luchar, por hacerme ver que para mí no había nadie más que tú, que estábamos destinados, siempre lo estuvimos.

Ambos, hincados en el piso, comenzamos a besarnos más apasionadamente. Recosté a MI PROMETIDO en el suelo para continuar, cuando nos tuvimos que separar le sonreí con picardía.

—¿Alguna vez lo hemos hecho al aire libre? —pregunté besando su cuello.

—N-no, creo que no —dijo con dificultad, sonreí, pues sabía que su cuello era su punto débil.

—Entonces será la primera vez —dije para después volver a besarlo.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Los Akatsukis, que habían visto todo desde el principio, miraban la escena, algunos enternecidos y otros con asco *Hidan*

—Yo digo que es hora de irnos, es grosero mirar una escena así —dijo Kakuzu sin mirar a la pareja.

—Sí, no quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen más lejos, um —bromeó Deidara.

—Aaah por Jashin-sama, vámonos, como si quisiera ver a esos dos juntos—dijo Hidan retirándose.

Todos los Akatsuki decidieron seguir el ejemplo del Jashinista (cosa que era rara en exceso) y se retiraron tras de él, sin embargo, Konan y Pain, quienes fueron los últimos en retirarse, se sonrieron con complicidad, habían logrado hacer que esos dos fueran más enserio y sólo habían tenido que hablar de eso frente as Ryu, porque aunque hayan dicho que fue accidente, en realidad ellos habían planeado todo.

.

.

.

**Zetsu's POV**

Ahora ya habían pasado algunos meses, ¡Ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo! Madara y yo estábamos muy emocionados, pues en un mes más nuestro hijo al fin estaría con nosotros y en cuanto me recuperara nos íbamos a casar, entonces tenía razones de más para estar impaciente.

Ahora mismo me encontraba con Konan y Sakura tomando un té, platicábamos sobre varias cosas y ellas siempre terminaban diciendo ''Y te ves adorable'' y es que mi hijo debía ser un grandulón, pues mi vientre sí que había crecido, y ya se imaginarán a Madara, quien me dice lo mismo que ellas pero multiplicado al triple.

Entonces de pronto tuve que soltar la taza de té sobre la mesa, pues un fuerte dolor me llegó de pronto.

—O-oigan… creo que mi hijo ya quiere conocerlas —dije con algo de dificultad, ellas se alertaron enseguida y Sakura rápidamente se ofreció a llevarme al hospital, mientras yo le decía a Konan que por favor le avisara a Madara, pues él estaba trabajando, ella asintió, trató de llamarlo pero no contestó, entonces dijo que iría en su auto hasta la empresa, asentí y fuimos directo al hospital. Kami-sama que dolor, pero al mismo tiempo que emoción, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

**Fin**

¡Aaaaah! Al fin pude terminarlo, es que me quedé completamente seca de inspiración TT_TT

Creo que quedó algo aburrido y encima corto pero lo quise recompensar con la escena final ¿Les gustó? Sinceramente espero que sí.

Nos vemos pronto.

Sayoo


	20. Chapter 20

… No sé por dónde empezar, ya sé que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tantos siglos en actualizar, lo que pasa es que no fue hasta hace dos semanas que comprendí que la prepa es mucho más difícil que la secundaria .-. *Apenas y me da tiempo de respirar* además de ciertos problemas personales que me tienen (o me tenían) en la depre y de bipolar *Me sentía como el emo vengador de Sasuke…* Pero en fin, espero que les guste mucho aunque mi inspiración se haya largado de vacaciones junto con mi libertad.

Por cierto, ya una última cosa, di de baja mis fics ''Cambiando Papeles'' y ''Snow Queen'', disculpen si las seguían, pero son historias que aún les faltaba bastante por terminar y por lo mismo no podré acabarlas pronto, ni ponerles atención, nada, y se me hacía injusto dejarlas en línea si iban a estar inactivas por indefinido tiempo, tal vez las suba después, mientras tanto les dejo este cap y de nuevo lo siento.

Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla…

Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpreg, etc…

Y ahora los dejo con mi frase favorita :)

**Lucha por tu amor**

. . .

_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._

_Sam Keen._

. . .

Trabajaba en mi oficina sin parar, quería dejar todo listo para tener el fin de semana libre para poder estar con Zetsu, quien estaba a pocas semanas de los nueve meses, lo que nos tenía muy nerviosos y emocionados.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en mi futura familia, cuando ya tuviera a mis hijos en mis brazos y que Zuzu ya fuera mi esposo, era algo tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano, pero bueno, en este mundo todo es esperar.

De pronto escuché mucho alboroto fuera de mi oficina y de un portazo se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a mi ''queridísima'' amiga Konan hecha una furia.

—¡Madara! ¡¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono, baka?! —gritó acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

—¡Konan, no puedes entrar así! —le gritó Pain desde atrás—. Lo siento Madara, no pude evitar que entrara…

—Sí, ya sé que tu novia te tiene bien controlado —interrumpí haciéndolo enojar, pero vamos, es la verdad—. Ahora sí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Konan?

—¡¿Cómo que qué quiero?! —Volvió a gritar, pero enseguida respiró hondo y su semblante se relajó—. He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo, ¿Tan ocupado estás?

—Soy el líder de una empresa enorme, ¿Crees que estoy libre siempre? Además quería dejar todo listo para poder pasar todo el fin de semana en mi casa con Zetsu.

—Hmp… en fin, ahora que estamos hablando de Zetsu, es por él que he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo.

¡Y hasta ahora me lo dice!

—¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?! ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunté alterado.

—¡No me grites! Humm… no te vayas a alterar Madara… él y Sakura fueron al hospital porque ya va a tener al pequeño….

—¡¿Y por qué no empezaste por ahí?! —pregunté completamente fuera de mí mismo—. Nos vamos ahora mismo, Pain, encárgate de la empresa…

—Pero yo también quiero ir Madara…

—Hmm, bien, no será mucho tiempo de todos modos, entonces vámonos ya.

Mis otros amigos asintieron y partimos rápidamente hacia el hospital en el auto de Konan, pues yo no estaba en el mejor estado para conducir, además era su carro y ella era quien sabía la dirección del hospital a donde habían llevado a mi Zuzu, que en este momento estaba a punto de dar a luz a mis hijos… Diablos, sólo de pensarlo y que yo no esté ahí me hace sentir más ansiedad y desespero.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital y me bajé del auto como alma que lleva el diablo. Konan y Pain me siguieron a su ritmo y cuando los tres llegamos a la sala principal nos acercamos a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

—Disculpe, ¿Sabe algo del paciente Zetsu Senju? —preguntó Konan.

—Zetsu Senju… ah sí, es el paciente que atienden Tsunade-sama y Sakura-san, él se encuentra bien —respondió la enfermera, los tres suspiramos con alivio.

—¿Sabe en qué habitación está? —pregunté, no podía esperar más para verlo.

—Él está en emergencias, pero no puede…

Rápidamente corrí ignorando los gritos de Konan, Pain y la enfermera, yo quería estar con mi Zuzu y mis hijos, y nadie me lo iba a impedir. Pregunté a los doctores que pasaban por ahí en dónde era emergencias hasta que finalmente di con la dichosa habitación. Sin esperar más entré para encontrarme con Sakura y Tsunade preparándose y a Zetsu en la camilla, quien al verme se mostró sorprendido pero enseguida me sonrió.

—¡Madara! No puedes estar aquí —dijo Tsunade pero poco me importó.

Me acerqué a Zetsu y le tomé fuertemente la mano para transmitirle confianza, él me sonrió aunque no podía ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Madara… no puedes estar aquí —me dijo Sakura pero con más tranquilidad que Tsunade.

—No me voy a ir Sakura, prometo no moverme de aquí, pero quiero estar con Zetsu en todo momento —dije con seguridad, ellas parecieron pensarlo.

—Bien, pero no te muevas de ahí Uchiha —advirtió Tsunade.

Asentí y me quedé ahí parado junto a mi Zetsu que ahora gemía de dolor más fuerte que antes.

—Muy bien Zetsu, vamos a hacer la cesárea, necesito que respires profundo y no te muevas, ¿Sí? —indicó Sakura tomando la otra mano de mi Zetsu.

—De… de acuerdo —respondió haciendo lo que le dijeron.

—Bien, ahora mamá.

Tsunade asintió y comenzaron con su labor, Zetsu siguió respirando profundo y hacia lo posible por mantenerse inmóvil, mientras que mis doctoras amigas continuaban, siempre al pendiente de las reacciones de Zuzu.

Mientras tanto yo sentía como si los huesos de mi mano se fueran a romper por la fuerza que Zetsu ejercía en ella, pero no dije absolutamente nada, si de esa forma él descargaba un poco el dolor entonces que me apretara cuanto quisiera, yo daría lo que fuera por sentir el dolor que él sentía, pero en vista de que no puedo entonces que me lo haga sentir también, aunque sea inconscientemente.

Pasaron minutos u horas, francamente perdí toda noción del tiempo, pero eran los momentos más eternos de toda mi vida, sentía emoción y ansiedad al pensar que mi hijo estaba a nada de ver la luz y que al fin lo conocería.

—Me… me alegra que estés aquí —me dijo Zetsu con una débil sonrisa.

—No faltaría por nada —respondí seguido de un beso en su frente.

—La-lamento lo de tu mano…

Le sonreí en respuesta para despreocuparlo, Zetsu entonces volvió a respirar profundamente para darles más facilidad a Tsunade y Sakura.

Entonces de pronto y como en cámara lenta, el llanto de un bebé se escuchó en toda la habitación. Zetsu y yo nos quedamos inmóviles pero ambos volteamos rápidamente hacia Sakura, quien cargaba a un pequeño niño (o niña, francamente no sé) mientras mantenía con ella una sonrisa feliz, pues no cargaba a nada más ni nada menos que su sobrino.

—Es… un niño hermoso —anunció Sakura con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo debido al shock, Tsunade volvió a hablar.

—Deja las cursilerías y ayúdame Sakura, aún viene el otro.

Ahora sí no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Había otro bebé? ¿Iba a tener dos hijos?

Voltee a ver a Zetsu quien parecía tan sorprendido como yo, ninguno de los dos podíamos articular palabra alguna, eran demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día. Zetsu continuó con los ejercicios de respiración para facilitar el proceso hasta que en manos de Tsunade apareció otro pequeño, idéntico al primero.

—Felicidades, esta es una niña —dijo Tsunade sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Esta vez ni Zuzu ni yo pudimos contenernos y sonreímos con felicidad, dos hijos, una niña y un niño, dos hermosos que iban a ser la luz de nuestras vidas, ahora mismo no podría describir todas las emociones que reinaban mi cuerpo.

Me dirigí hacia las dos doctoras para cargar a mis dos niños, mientras Tsunade se volvía para suturar la abertura de Zetsu. Yo me acerqué hasta él y le entregué a nuestro hijo para yo quedarme con nuestra hija.

—Son hermosos, ¿No crees? —dije dejando de mirar a mi hija para mirar a mi bello futuro esposo.

—Claro, menos mal se parecen a ti y no salieron con pelo verde ni piel blanca —bromeó dándome una sonrisa como solo él sabe darlas.

—Si hubieran salido así serían tan lindos como ahora, pero ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto —dije mirando a mis dos hijos que eran idénticos a mí, cabello oscuro y piel tostada.

—No es verdad, pero sí, pronto serán unos revoltosos que no me dejarán dormir, igual que su padre —volvió a bromear y esta vez no pude evitar reír, entonces de pronto mi pequeña abrió un poco los ojos para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos dorados.

—Mira, mi pequeña tiene tus ojos —dije emocionado, esa era la combinación perfecta.

—¿En serio? Al menos sacó lo mejor de mí —dijo sonriendo— Oye, Kiyoshi también los tiene como yo…

—¿Dijiste Kiyoshi? —pregunté algo sorprendido.

—Lo dije sin pensar, creo que ya tienes nombre mi amor —dijo lo último a nuestro hijo,

Sonreí en respuesta y yo volví a mirar a mi hija.

—Entonces tu nombre me corresponde a mí, me gusta Sonomi.

—Sonomi es lindo, así se llamaba mi tía —dijo Zetsu.

—No lo sabía —dije sorprendido—. Ahora con más razón, tú serás Sonomi.

Ambos abrazamos fuertemente a nuestros hijos y nos dimos un amoroso beso.

—Muy bien tortolitos, no quiero arruinar su momento, pero Zetsu ya estas suturado y vamos a llevarte hasta una habitación normal, deben darnos a sus pequeños ya que fueron prematuros y deben permanecer en las incubadoras —explicó Tsunade.

Nosotros asentimos y -con mucho pesar- entregamos a nuestros hijos a Sakura y Tsunade.

Finalmente pasaron a Zetsu a una habitación normal para que descansara un poco, yo me quedé a su lado en todo momento, viendo dormir a la persona que había cambiado mi vida totalmente. A los pocos minutos entraron Pain, Konan e Ino, avisándome en silencio que todos los Akatsuki se encontraban afuera. Les di gracias por las felicitaciones y todos salieron para dejarme sólo con la persona más maravillosa del planeta.

Porque Zetsu me había dado su amor, su confianza, él mismo, me dio unos maravillosos hijos, una familia, pronto iba a ser mi esposo y ese sería el día en el que él sería atado a mí y yo a él, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad y que pasara lo que pasara jamás iba a alejarme de él, menos ahora que -como ya había dicho anteriormente- lo tenía amarrado con dos hijos, mi amor incondicional y pronto con matrimonio.

Y al final, Zetsu Senju, me parece que fui yo quien ganó la batalla por tu amor, aún así, prometo que no te arrepentirás nunca de que así haya sido.

**Fin**

Jee… muy acaramelado el cap, pero digno final mío ¿No? Que siempre termino con cursilerías.

Por cierto, aún voy a hacer un epílogo en el que dejaré claros varios asuntos más, no quiero dejar nada sin aclarar, espero poder subirlo pronto :3

Y gracias a todos por los reviews.

Sayoo


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo uso para divertirme y yaoizar la serie xD

Advertencias: Yaoi, Mpreg, lemon… ¿O lime? Más bien lemon no tan explícito… Ustedes juzguen XD

*Sin frase esta vez n.n*

**Lucha por tu amor**

**. . .**

**EPÍLOGO**

**. . .**

_5 años después…_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el día que tuve por primera vez a mis hijos, y por supuesto el inolvidable día en el que finalmente uní mi vida con el hombre que amo. Ha pasado tanto pero aún así lo veo tan cercano, supongo que cuando eres feliz el tiempo se pasa rápido, eso puedo constatarlo yo mismo.

El tiempo pasó volando, al salir del hospital ya con nuestros hijos, llegamos a mi casa en donde nos esperaban todos nuestros amigos para celebrar el nacimiento. La fiesta duró hasta la madrugada, y ya casi al amanecer todos se retiraron, ojerosos y cansados pero felices.

Unos cuantos meses después, comenzamos a planear la boda, gracias a mi dinero fue la boda más grande de los últimos cinco años, a pesar de la insistencia de Zuzu por que fuera algo sencillo. Me gusta que no sea interesado, pero a veces es necesario amarrarlo para que me permita hacer algunas cosas (se me acaba de ocurrir una idea).

En fin, ese es otro tema, el gran día comenzó desde las cinco, cuando Pain me levantó de la cama y me obligó a vestirme de una vez, aunque la boda era a las nueve, de todos modos me enteré que Konan le había hecho lo mismo a Zetsu, por lo que ya no objeté nada. A las nueve en punto ya la boda estaba celebrando y puedo jurar que jamás en mi vida había estado tan nervioso, con Zetsu frente a mí y el sacerdote diciendo muchas cosas que francamente no escuché, salvo el ''¿Aceptas?'', Obviamente.

Tuvimos una excelente luna de miel, aunque a veces nos sentíamos algo preocupados pues habíamos dejado a nuestro hijos a cargo de Konan y Pain, pero luego nos calmábamos, ellos eran personas de fiar y lo habíamos aprendido con el tiempo. Además Aoi y Mina también estaban encargándose de ellos y si algo aprendí, fue que esas dos chiquillas amaban a nuestros hijos casi como si fueran suyos.

Y así se nos fueron de rápido estos cinco años en el que, por cierto, pasaron muchas cosas interesantes:

Pain finalmente se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Konan, entonces una tarde todos los Akatsuki nos reunimos para ayudarlo a preparar una cena frente al mar (en eso me ganó pero ni hablar). En la noche los juntamos y observamos todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Zetsu y yo nos negamos, pero luego nos enteramos que también nos habían visto a nosotros, entonces quisimos venganza.

Sólo vimos a lo lejos como Konan aceptaba el anillo y todos respiramos contentos, otra boda iba a celebrarse.

Ahora, cinco años después, estaban felizmente casados y ambos esperaban a su primogénita.

Sasori regresó a Londres después de la pedida de mano de Konan. Un tiempo después, Deidara tuvo que irse también por cuestiones de trabajo a Londres, donde por azares de la vida él y Sasori se reencontraron. No sé los detalles, pero su relación se reanudó y ahora viven juntos y felices en Londres, y debes en cuando nos envían cartas para explicarnos su estado y preguntarnos por el nuestro.

Kisame e Itachi iniciaron una relación que ya tiene dos años, aunque desconozco el cómo y por qué, sólo sé que tuvo que ver con que el hombre de las papas que habíamos contratado para la fiesta de Zuzu, había tenido que ver, aunque como ya había dicho, desconozco el por qué.

Kakuzu y Hidan siguieron como siempre, con la pequeña excepción de que iban a casarse en unos meses.

Y así, fue como las vidas de un grupo de adolescentes se solidificó, como todos maduramos e hicimos nuestras vidas, algunos con quienes planeaban y otro no. Cómo a pesar de los golpes que nos dio la vida, logramos salir adelante.

—Cómo es la vida —murmuré con una sonrisa.

Seguí viendo el atardecer que ahora se formaba en el cielo desde la orilla del mar, recordando todos esos momentos, tan efímeros como eternos, tal y como lo dicen Deidara y Sasori.

—Querían ver a su padre, incluso huyeron de Sakura, Aoi y Mina para venir a buscarte —dijo Zetsu mientras llegaba con Sonomi y Kiyoshi.

Sonreí y les indiqué a los tres amores de mi vida que se sentaran junto a mí, Sonomi sobre mis piernas y Zetsu a mi lado, abrazado de Kiyoshi.

—¿En dónde estuviste padre? —preguntó Sonomi que cada vez se parecía más a mí, físicamente y en su forma de ser.

—No le preguntes, nuestro padre es libre de hacer lo que quiera —respondió Kiyoshi que, por el contrario, era cada vez era más parecido a Zetsu, tanto en sus facciones como en su personalidad.

—Yo le pregunto lo que quiera —respondió Sonomi, y aquí viene otra pelea…

—Tranquilos y ya no peleen —dijo algo molesto Zuzu.

—Lo sentimos papá —respondieron ambos cabizbajos, sonreí ante el control que Zetsu tenía en ellos.

—¡Lo sentimos, se nos escaparon! —Anunció Sakura mientras llegaba con la rubia y la pelinegra.

Los niños se fueron corriendo hacia sus niñeras y ellas nos sonrieron, dándonos a entender que nos darían espacio.

—¿Qué hacías tan sólo? —preguntó Zuzu, esta vez sentándose entre mis piernas.

—Sólo estaba pensando, recordando todo lo que ha pasado estos cinco años —respondí abrazándolo hacía mi por la cintura.

—Es tan sorprendente que haya pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero me alegra ver que a todos mis seres queridos les vaya bien.

—Tienes mucha razón.

Nadie volvió a hablar y sólo nos dedicamos a ver como el Sol se escondía por entre las montañas, y el agua subía su nivel de vez en cuando, pero sin llegar a tocarnos.

—Hace frío, ¿No crees? —preguntó Zetsu pegándose más a mí.

—Tienes razón, pero yo sé como quitárnoslo —respondí mientras besaba su cuello con ligereza.

—P-pero ahora no… alguien puede vernos —intentó protestar.

—Nadie nos verá, esta playa es muy solitaria y más de noche, y aunque nos vieran, quiero que todos se enteren que eres cien por ciento mío.

—C-creo que eso ya lo saben todos, por la forma como m-me dejas marcas y como los miras cuando apenas y me saludan…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy muy celoso con lo que es mío.

—Eso me queda claro…

Y ya no dijo más porque se rindió ante mis besos y sonreí triunfante contra su cuello.

Él se giró por completo hacia mí y me besó con esa pasión de él que tanto me encanta.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y no tardó mucho en desaparecer por completo. Lo recosté sobre la arena y con lentitud entré en él mientras lo besaba y ambos ahogábamos gemidos en la boca del otro. Después de un rato en el que nuestros movimientos aumentaron de velocidad, ambos caímos exhaustos sobre la arena, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su ser haciéndolo parecer un auténtico ángel.

—Te amo —murmuré maravillado pero agotado.

—No más que yo.

Antes de poder responder, Zuzu me besó y ambos volvimos a entregarnos bajo la luz de la luna.

**¡Fin!**

Hola a todos de nuevo :D Empezaré por decir, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron hasta aquí, fue gracias a sus reviews, o los números de visitas, favoritos y follows, etc., que tuve el ánimo y las ganas de seguir adelante con este fic, en serio, hasta ahora no puedo creer que este haya llegado a los 69 reviews, considerando que mi otro fic largo sólo llegó a los 21, y a un(a) aspirante de escritor es algo que en serio alegra bastante :')

Muchas gracias:

**Keys-chan: **Fuiste la que leyó mi historia primero y fue gracias a ti que supe que la historia si tenía su atractivo que gustaba, muchas gracias por seguir, no solo esta, sino otras de mis historias también, muchas gracias por todo amiga! :)

**Ai Uchiha Hatake: **Que puedo decirte Ai-chan, sabes que te quiero mucho y muchas gracias a ti también por haber seguido mi historia, y también todas las demás por más raritas que estén x'3, espero hablemos pronto, nos hablamos amiga mía!

**Marysoph: **Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, no sé si eres fan del Madazetsu o si siquiera lo conocías jeje, pero sea sí o no tu respuesta, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido leer mi historia, que si no lo conocías me hayas dado el honor de mostrarte esta pareja que es de mis favoritas y si sí la conocías igualmente que hayas gustado de leer la mía, de nuevo gracias! Sayoo

**LaloTobi-Blueberry: **Que te digo Tobito-niichan, muchas gracias por hacerme el honor de leer este fic :') Yo se que el Madazetsu no es muy de tu agrado que digamos, pero que lo hayas leído sólo por mí, me dice mucho, te quiero mil! Muchas gracias, Sayoo… por cierto, espero que te haya gustado que Ichiro haya unido a Kisa e Itachi x3

** : **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me hicieron reír, gracias a ellos me animé más y supe que al menos cumplía mi objeto de dejar todo en suspenso jaja, muchas gracias :)

**Alligator-DeathEnd: **Igualmente muchas gracias por tu comentarios, por ti supe de algunos errores y que a veces era algo obvia pero también me decías que la historia era buena y que te gustaba y eso al menos para mí fue genial, muchas gracias :'3 Sayoo

Y por último pero no menos importante.

**MinaMPC2: **¿A ti que puedo decirte? O más bien, ¿Por dónde empiezo? Te quiero muchisísimo, me alegra que hayas leído la historia y que me hayas apoyado con ella, que incluso siempre me hayas dado ideas de lo más locas para ponerlas en el fic, que a pesar de que no eres de leer lemon lo leíste y me diste tu opinión x'3 Me ayudaste a elegir a sus hijos, como serían algunas situaciones, y te tomabas el tiempo de comentarme, muchas gracias por eso mi querida amiga, te quiero mucho mucho, nunca lo olvides, Sayoo!

Y también muchas gracias a todos los que la leyeron, aunque no hayan comentado, me alegra que me hagan el honor de leer las historias de esta novata :3

Y sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, que la hayan disfrutado, que los haya hecho sonreír de vez en cuando, que les haya provocado una que otra reacción, porque esa era mi intensión, los quiero a todos :'3

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este final, que me quedó así bien empalagoso pero a mi parecer fue el idóneo para este fic :')

¡Nos leemos hasta otra loca historia!

¡Sayoo!


End file.
